Auracian Legacy: Legend of Solace
by Final Heir
Summary: It's been a few months since Pokoh, and the region of Solace has become the next point of interest. Better Summary in the Prologue. Now for the better announcement! OC accessible...for now! Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! So says...FINAL HEIR!
1. Ch A: Introductions

**_Hello all! This is just a set introduction to my next story, which won't be continued until I'm finished with Auracian Legacy. So I'm getting things out of the way and working on getting the OC's together and everything set up! Now, please take your time and refer to this as you keep moving forward through the story!_**

_**The Solace Region…a distant region that's considered one of the hardest in the world; People strive to complete it, but they're often faced with much difficulty. People native to this region are often given a free pass to compete and try their luck, but non-natives often require an invitation to compete, but this is only to those that are still new to the trainer life. For those with a few years under their belt, all they need to do is find the region. Entrance difficulty aside, this beautiful region is one of great interest to many people. Be it researchers or historians, this place is scoured by people looking to uncover its history and significance.**_

_**But underneath the beauty and mystery, lies a dark side. For this region is haunted by many Evil Organizations. Whether is the native Team Dark Light, Oblivion, or the elite Royal, or the intruding Team Rocket, or the growing Team Universal Aura, this region will become battle scared from all of these teams trying to take hold and conquer the region before moving onto the rest of the world.**_

_Now with that out of the way, let's move onto the important parts! First off, I'm going to get the OC forms out of the way!_

_This one is for those looking to hand in a natural character! Lets put it at a limit of 3 OC's_

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname: (Optional)

Age:

_For natural Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators _(Lowest 10-12 (Must be Solace Native), Maximum 16 (If higher please be reasonable)

_For Junior Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators _(Lowest 6, Maximum 9. And keep them Solace Native)

Hometown: (Town or City, Region) _If from a Fan Made Region, please give a brief description of home location._

Appearance: (What do they look like?)

Clothes: (What do they wear?)

Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Researcher, Designer, Etc.)

Personality: (What are they like? Please give a brief detailed description if able,)

Talents: (What are they good at? Ex. Cooking and Medicine)

Family: (Living and dead (If any), also give a brief description for each member.)

Friends: (Who does this person know? Give brief description of where and how they met and how close they were as friends, No limit to friends, could be friends with actual series characters or with other fiction characters)

Pokémon: (If 10, maximum of 2 Pokémon, If older any 6 from any region, Please give nature and a list of up to 5 moves.)

Future Pokémon: (Evolutions, Eggs, Captures, Trades (Give description of how trade transpires), gifts (Tell who gave the Pokémon.)

Tech: (Tell what kind of Technology the person has. i.e. Pokétch, PokéGear, Xtransciever, etc.)

Goals: (What do they strive for?)

Crush: (Optional, if one is present then tell me who you want, or give a description in what you're looking for in your significant other,)

Back-story: (History)

_Now…a treat! Coming up with locations and their history is a pain in the ass, and I can only go so far before it gets dull. So I'm reaching out to my loyal and future readers! This Next form will be for those who want to give me a location such as a Town, Village, or City!_

Name: (What's the place called?)

Type: (What kind of place is it? Is it a Town? A City? A Village? Or is it a significant location such as a Forest, Mounatin, Lake, something along those lines.)

Description: (Tell about the place, what makes it significant? The more detailed, the better!)

Gym: (For this, I'm setting a guideline. It can only be one of these Types: Electric, Grass, Ground, Ice, And Rock. Once they have been filled, NO MORE GYMS!)

Contest: (Will this place have contests? Please keep these in little supply as I'm not sure how many Coordinators I'll be getting this time around)

_That should do for that! And now for the Gym Leader Form, Note, this is ONLY for if you're submitting a location with a Gym! I don't want to see unnecessary Gym Leaders!_

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (Early adult hood (21) to anywhere higher)

Hair:

Eyes:

Occupation: (Don't be stingy, just being a gym leader is boring, spice this person up a bit!)

Personality:

Clothes:

Strategy:

Pokémon Type Specialty: (Please keep them strictly to this type, no completely random Pokémon sets)

Pokémon: (_Please keep these to a natural set, no super powered, and please put the Pokémon total up to 6) _

History:

Presentation: (How s/he presents themselves at the beginning of battle)

Pokémon calls:

At the end of the battle, when he gets defeated:

If the battler is defeated:

If they draw, he gives the badge if the trainer did his best:

If they draw but he decides that they need to train more:

_With that done…I guess all that's left is to describe a few things. First up, some locations for you to make your home!_

_**Main Region Area**_

_Let's begin with the Villages and work our way up._

_**Night Fall Village**_

The home village from where the main characters originate. A quiet little village that is often prone to long periods of darkness which gives it the name Night Fall, Being a village it doesn't have much there for people to go looking for, but it's perfect for taking a break from the big city or for settling down to make a family.

_**Star Shine Village**_

Another secluded and darkened village, Star Shine has a mass abundance of Psychic type Pokémon, which is why there's a Psychic Type Gym located within the village. Being small, the only real point of interest other than the gym is the school that the gym hides is.

_**Moon Flow Village**_

Moon Flow Village is a small village that was founded off the side of a HUGE river. Because of the villages position, the few times that the village gets any natural light is during the sunset hours and during the times that the moon is setting, but during both times the river shines brightly and beautifully. Aside from the beautiful river, one of the only reasons that people come to this small village is to compete in the Pokémon Contest.

_**Lotus Village**_

This small village has quite a history. When this village was first formed, it was locked away in a thick forest that is now called Shadow Forest. The villages people believe highly in maintaining their ancient 'Japanese' like culture, which is why they're very cautious when outsiders come to compete in the Pokémon Contest that's held every so many months. The head of the village is actually pushing to have a Poison Type Pokémon Gym put instated in the village, even though this is much to the elders dislike.

One thing that the Village cherishes above all is its elite Ninja defense. Every child from a young age is trained in the traditions of the Ninja way, and because of this many are denied an opportunity to go on their own journey as a Pokémon Trainer even though they are urged to do so by even the elders that taught them.

The village's culture has a surprising view on visitors. If you're coming into the village from the main path you'll be treated like any other trainer is treated. But if you wander in off the trail, male trainers will be taken captive and put in prison until they can be properly punished, while females will just be watched from far away.

_Villages done, Town's up!_

_**Sola Town**_

A small secluded town, which is water Pokémon's haven due to the multiple rivers that surround it and the one that passes through it. There's a small island in the center of town which holds the town's water type Pokémon gym.

_**Hearts Town**_

Part of the Flush Collection, Hearts Town holds the Region's leading Pokémon Professor; Ironically, a sky view of Hearts Town reveals that several buildings with red roofs actually forms a heart shape similar to a Playing Cards Heart Suite spanning most of the Town, thus the name Hearts Town. Being the starter town, trainers flock here to obtain their first Pokémon.

_**Flower Town**_

As the name says, this small town is well known for how lush and abundant it is with different types of flowers that are thought to be from all over the world. This town is also well known for the farmlands that are lush and flourishing with different berries and plants. Aside from the large Pokémon Contest Hall that's built at the edge of town, which is also where the largest garden is, this town is well known for the different gardening grass type Pokémon and the different Berry Festivals that are held on occasion.

_Town's out, Cities in!_

_**Corena City**_

This city is also called the stairway to the heavens because while also holding the Normal Type Pokémon Gym, this City also holds one of the few paths that lead up to the Imperial section of the region and the remaining 4 badges. This City is also the capital of the main part of the region making it the biggest city in the whole region.

_**Future City**_

It's just as the names says, this City is the secondary capital of the main region and is also the most advanced city in the whole region second to Central of course. Some would expect a gym here, but instead it actually has one of the biggest Contest Halls anyone would ever see, which is probably why it's usually being used for things such as the Grand Festival or for Marathon Pokémon Contest. Aside from the Pokémon Contests, this city is leading in technology and houses things that would make any trainers life a breeze.

_**Miracle City**_

Miracle City is a miracle in itself. In the past, Miracle 'town' was struck by a major fire, but out of nowhere a bright light saved the whole town and its entire residence, even those who all had thought died in the fire were found alive and kicking. Ironically, after this town was made into a city it was appointed a FIRE type gym. So while this city honors and cherishes its gym and the light that saved them, the whole cities dedicated itself to fire safety.

_**Skyrim City**_

A city in the clouds as one would say since this city is located high on a mountain. Due to its altitude this city has an abundance of flying type Pokémon which would explain why it's the flying type Gym Location. Getting up to the gym is a risky thing since the gym is practically located within the clouds, which means that the air is thin so battles are often done quickly.

_**Spades City**_

One of the regions high cities and part of the Flush Collection, this City holds the fourth Gym which is a Dark Type Gym. This City, much like Night Fall Village, will often be shrouded in darkness causing it to be a major hotspot for those who enjoy the nightlife. And, more like Hearts Town, The city forms a shape similar to that of a Spades symbol from the Playing Cards Spade Suite when all of the black roofs are lined up properly. Other key hotspots are the large Shopping Mall, the Ancient Museum, and the huge electronics store that sells all known electronics that are essential to Pokémon Trainers.

The Electronics store has connections to all major manufacturers, which is why they'll often hold Invention Contests to help figure out what the next big invention will be.

_**Strike Force Military Base (City)**_

Believe it or not, this is a special military base that trains the main regions Army, Navy and Air Force…actually; it trains all possible protections forces from Special Forces to simple police officers. While this place is a base, it's actually well developed and can be classified as a city. Since saying Strike Force City is a little silly, when referring to the base as a city people usually just calls it Strike City. Being a place of such high strengths, people would think that this place has a Pokémon Gym, but in actuality there is a gym in development for Fighting Types. Meaning that you can challenge the gym for a badge, even though it won't count, but this location is more known for the Pokémon Contest that's held there every other month.

_And now, some natural areas,_

_**Clubs Forest**_

This forest is very lush, it's the home to many forest dwelling and Grass and Bug Type Pokémon. From the sky, a large portion of the forest is shaded differently, a darker shade of green to be precise, and actually shaped like the Clubs symbol similar to a Playing Cards Club Suite, making it part of the Flush Collection. Trainers must pass through this forest to get to Spades City.

_**Serene Island**_

This small island is a Romance hot spot due to its seclusion from the main land. While often people don't really come here to hook up with the person of their dreams, people have told others that after spending one night with the person they love at a secluded cove under a full moon that they've felt that their lives would be perfect as long as they can be with the person that they were with at the cove.

_**Diamonds Mountain**_

Like the rest of the Flush Collection, this mountain when looked at from the sky actually forms like a Playing Cards Diamond Suite but with a pink color, which is uniquely formed. The mountain is located at the far northern edge of the region. On this mountain's face is a small town that holds the 6th gym which is a fire type specifications.

_And that concludes the Main Region…now, we move to the Imperial Region!_

_**Imperial Solace Region**_

_And for this we'll move from Town's to Cities, and then everything else. Now, let's describe some town._

_**Soldier's Fort (Town)**_

The Soldier's Fort, or Soldier Town as some call it, is a training area for the Imperial Soldiers that protect the Imperial Region. But aside from that, this small town actually has a Pokémon Contest that people must go to too gain access to the Supreme Festival.

_**Majest Town**_

A magical town, this town is one of the few locations within the Imperial Solace Region that doesn't hate or look down upon the main region. The Gym within this town is a Dragon Type one as due to the caves located around the town that harbor many of the regions dragon type and dragon base Pokémon.

_**Bishop Town**_

A small nobleman's town, people here will often think high of themselves, but will also do what they can to help the less fortunate, even if it does seem like they're just helping themselves. Aside from the abundance of nobles and exquisite old fashioned European Style buildings, this town is well known for the Contest Hall that is required to enter the Supreme Festival.

_Town's done, Cities up!_

_**High Guard City**_

High Guard City is one of the Imperial Solace Region's Capital Cities, being the first that trainers pass through when the venture up onto the flying region this City isn't as stuck up or snobbish as some of the other cities are. In fact, High Guard is actually welcoming to the travelers that pass through. This City also bears the 7th gym which is a Steel Type Priority.

_**Eclept City**_

This City is one of the few Imperial locations that despise the people from the lower region, the residence don't like that they're roped in with the lower people, but other than that they're really friendly. Except if you're from another region, and then it's best to only mention where you come from at the Ghost Type Pokémon Gym or at the Pokémon Center. And with the city holding a Ghost Type Gym, there's actually a cemetery located within a small tower and in a cave in a cove not far off from town.

_**Central City**_

Central City, or just Central, this city is the epicenter of the Imperial section of the region. It houses everything that a trainer could ever want and more. The key characteristic of the city is the large tower that stands directly in the center of city. The Tower, also known as Central Spire, holds the Gym which is the only Aura type Gym in the whole Pokémon World. Because of this, this gym is actually the hardest one among all of the regions gym, which also explains why it's so hard to gain all 10 badges that are required to enter the World Conference from the Solace Region.

_And now some simple areas…well I'm sure I'll come up with something eventually! I guess with that done, I should wrap this up by giving you the descriptions of the Solace Regions Pokémon…_

_**The 100 Solace Pokémon!**_

_Before you look through this, know that there are STRICT limitations and ones that are forbidden to OC trainers! I'll state them now. Pokémon that are limited will be stated, and Pokémon that cannot be chosen will also be stated. If you have any questions, please ask at a later time._

_#045: Dracage (Limited, Either this or Psycitch)_

_#046: Psycitch (Limited, Either this or Dracage)_

_#129: Solaranine (Must evolve an Arcanine to obtain)_

_#132: Oreix (Must evolve a Steelix to obtain)_

_#135: Selzor (Must evolve a Scizor to obtain)_

_#136: Drackal (Limited, Either this or Psyinx)_

_#137: Shadrachal (Must evolved Drackal if chosen)_

_#138: Psyinx (Limited, Either this or Drackal)_

_#139: Psyocinx (Must evolve Psyinx if chosen)_

_#142: Pyroid (Cannot choose by an OC, Period!)_

_#143: Krystoid (Cannot choose by an OC, Period!)_

_#163: Angeon (Cannot be obtained)_

_#164: Deveon (Cannot be obtained)_

_#183: Gryphoren (I might consider allowing this one...)_

_#184: Searen (Limited, either this or Hydragen)_

_#185: Seiren (Must be evolved from Searen)_

_#186: Sireenian (Must be evolved from Seiren)_

_#187: Hydragen (Limited, either this or Searen)_

_#188: Hydragon (Must be evolved from Hydragen)_

_#189: Hydragedon (Must be evolved from Hydragon)_

_#191: Fenrir (Cannot be obtained by an OC)_

_#192: Cystear (May possibly be allowed...)_

_#193: Cyger (May possibly be allowed...)_

_#194: Cyvird (May possibly be allowed...)_

_#195: Aurdier (Cannot be chosen)_

_#196: Manadier (Cannot be chosen)_

_#197: Flamdier (Cannot be chosen)_

_#198: Spirdier (Cannot be chosen)_

_#199: Daemonigon (Don't even bother...)_

_#200: Angealagon (Don't even bother...)_

_Now for the whole thing. These Pokemon are not the only ones in the region, they're just the 100 new ones that are native to the region._

_**Grass Starter **_#001 Name: Leafit  
>Classification: The Lush Rabbit Pokémon<br>Type: Grass  
>Appearance: A small Rabbit like body, main fur is a light grayish green, the belly is a light blue green color as is the inside of its ears, the tail is a foliage similar to a bush, the fur's texture resembles grass, eyes a bright bubbly green<br>PokéDex Entry: Leafit, the Lush Rabbit Pokémon, this Pokémon is a favorite amongst girls and little kids. Leafit are playful Pokémon and try to avoid battle at times, but when forced into a corner, Leafit will fight at their strongest to escape

_**Grass Starter Evo 1 **_#002 Name: Trunny  
>Classification: The Tree Rabbit Pokémon<br>Type: Grass  
>Appearance: Larger Rabbit like body, main fur is greener while still maintaining a grayish tint, underbelly and inner ears are now a light green, tail still resembles a bush, fur still has a grass like texture, it's eyes a bright blue green, on males the fur has a slight bark like feel at times, on females a fluffy flower like collar begins to form around its neck<br>PokéDex Entry: Trunny, the Tree Rabbit Pokémon and the evolved form of Leafit, this Pokémon is still favored to females and to kids, but it's more powerful and willing to battle.

_**Grass Starter Evo 2 **_#003 Name: Forrabbit  
>Classification: The Forrest Rabbit Pokémon<br>Type: Grass/Fighting  
>Appearance: Figure similar to Lopunny, its ears are smaller than Lopunny's and are more rounded, fur around arms, legs, ears, and eyebrows are not present, feet are larger and have large strength, the color is more of a darker green with a touch of a light brown, It's underbelly is a natural green and it's inner ear is a natural blue green, it's tail is now more like a bundle of leafs, on its arms and legs are pieces of bark that form a light armor, bark on its fists form a sort of boxing glove, both male's and female's fur still have a grass like texture, Male's fur have more of a rough, bark like, feel, Female's have a large collar around their necks is a light grayish green and have flowers forming all around the fur.<br>PokéDex Entry: Forrabbit, the Forrest Rabbit and the evolved form of Trunny, this Pokémon even though it has a rough exterior and style of battle, is still favored by Females and children. This is probably because of how protective this Pokémon can be at this stage.

_**Fire Starter **_#004 Name: Flamolf  
>Classification: The Flame Wolf Pokémon<br>Type: Fire  
>Appearance: Small Wolf cub like form, main fur is a charcoal like grey, eyes a calm red, tail resembles a light fire, underbelly is a lightened dark grey, fur around the ears resemble a fire, a small red fire is around the Pokémon's ankles.<br>PokéDex Entry: Flamolf, the Flame Wolf Pokémon, this Pokémon can often be seen as aggressive, but is actually rather loyal. While trying to appear tough to get past its cute form, it dreams of the day that it'll unlock its true potential.

_**Fire Starter Evo 1 **_#005 Name: Blazolf  
>Classification: The Blazing Wolf Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Fire  
>Appearance: Wolf size similar to a grown Husky, main fur is now a darker grey color, eyes still have a calm red feel but turn aggressive in battle, the tail when outside of battle resembles a normal wolf's tail, but in battle the tail turns into a burning fire form, it's underbelly is turning into a darkening grayish red, the fur around its ear still maintains a fire like form, the red fire around the Pokémon's ankles is a more darker color and is more aggressive<br>PokéDex Entry: Blazolf, the Blazing Wolf Pokémon and the evolved form of Flamolf, this Pokémon now has an even more sketchy reputation, but is actually one of the most loyal Pokémon that anyone could find. While it now has a more aggressive outlook on people, some still think that it has a cute look.

_**Fire Starter Evo 2 **_#006 Name: Wolferno  
>Classification: The Dark Inferno Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Fire  
>Appearance: Full grown wolf form, main fur is bitch black, underbelly is a burning blood red, eyes maintain their red color but lose their calm feel and gain an angry and aggressive look, the tail has a permanent fire look and feel, the fur around it's ears still have a fire look, a dark fire like collar is formed around this Pokémon's neck, a dark fire is formed around the shoulders and the ankles of this Pokémon's legs, it's claws and fangs become razor sharp<br>PokéDex Entry: Wolferno, the Dark Inferno Pokémon and the evolved form of Blazolf, This Pokémon, after years of being treated badly, has become a very aggressive Pokémon and has even lost some of its loyalty towards anyone other than those that it's been with from once it was a Flamolf. People no longer see this Pokémon as a cute little Pokémon, but a brave and loyal protector.

_**Water Starter **_#007 Name: Aquagon  
>Classification: the Aqua Dragon Pokémon<br>Type: Water  
>Appearance: small slender frame similar to a Charmander, steely blue color, underbelly a light blue with a bubble patter going from the tip of the tail to the middle of the belly, it has rather dull claws slight webbing on its hands and feet, two points going off of the side of the tail, there's a fin like blade on its back and another small and more rounded one on its head.<br>PokéDex Entry: Aquagon, the Aqua Dragon Pokémon, this Pokémon bears a strong resemblance to the Kanto Region's Charmander. This Pokémon is a favorite for water type Pokémon Trainers and for Dragon Tamers. This Pokémon is often seen as the leader of the Solace Region Pokémon Starters, but often or not it's actually weaker. That is, until it evolves into its next form.

_**Water Starter Evo 1 **_#008 Name: Glacidon  
>Classification: the Glacier Dragon Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Ice  
>Appearance: Slender body frame similar to Charmeleon but without the horn on its head, dark steely blue color, underbelly is a faded light blue but there is no bubble design, the webbing is still present on the hands and feet but the claws are sharper than its previous form, Ice begins to form on its arms starting at the wrists and covering most of the forearms, there's a third point of the tail where the tips form a triangle, the fin like blade on its head disappears and a second one appears on its back next to the first.<br>PokéDex Entry: Glacidon, the Glacier Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Aquagon, This Pokémon will now be seen of as less of a leader and more of a solo Pokémon. The power that this Pokémon has is questionable since its abilities vary, but under strain this Pokémon has immense power.

_**Water Starter Evo 2 **_#009 Name: Polargon  
>Classification: the Arctic Dragon Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Ice  
>Appearance: slender form similar to Charizard excluding the wings and the horns are more pointed and the head is more rounded, dark steely blue color, underbelly is a darkened light blue, the webbing is still present and the claws are now razor sharp, ice has form on the legs and spikes have formed on the ice on the arms, ice has also formed around the neck going down the back towards the tail where the three points on the tail form three blades of ice, the ice also form along the two spikes on its back forming two small blades<br>PokéDex Entry: Polargon, the Arctic Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Glacidon, this Pokémon is very isolated and will only really do battle should need be. The Ice on this Pokémon's body is indestructible and will not melt under any circumstances.

#010 Name: Sonivird  
>Classification: the Sonic Bird Pokémon<br>Type: Normal/Flying  
>Appearance: Small bird form, main feather coloring is a light gray which darkens as it goes down from the head to the tail feathers which end up as a light black, the feathers on its belly are a snowy white, its beak and feet are a dull orange<br>PokéDex Entry: Sonivird, the Sonic Bird Pokémon, this bird can fly at incredible speeds when at a high altitude. When reaching its top speed, this bird can shoot through even steel like a bullet.

#011 Name: Jevird  
>Classification: the Jet Bird Pokémon<br>Type: Normal/Flying  
>Appearance: form similar to a Pidgeotto, the feathers are darker now and continue their natural flow, meaning that the tail feathers and the tips of the wings are a natural black, the beak and the feet are a light gray, the belly feathers are dulled gray, there's a symbol on the wings that look like another pair of wings, the symbols color is a dull green<br>PokéDex Entry: Jevird, the Jet Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Sonivird, this Pokémon has speed equivalent to that of a supersonic jet plane. The symbols on Jevird's wings are thought to give it more speed like a second pair of wings, but they only work once they begin to glow.

#012 Name: Aerovird  
>Classification: the Aero Bird Pokémon<br>Type: Normal/Flying  
>Appearance: Body size and form similar to Braviary, main color is even darker leaving the brightest points and the head and the tops of the wings which are a dulled gray, the beak and the feet are a dull charcoal like black, around the neck is a small piece of machinery that sort of works as a Jet Engine, the machinery has two more pieces on the top curves of the wings that also works as accelerators, the symbols on the wings disappear, the belly is a steely gray<br>PokéDex Entry: Aerovird, the Aero Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Jevird, this Pokémon can travel at a speed that is next to impossible to achieve by conventional means, but travelling at this speed damages the body. This Pokémon's senses are next to perfect, meaning that it can target enemies that are next to impossible to see.

#013 Name: Psylem  
>Classification: the Elemental Rock Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Rock  
>Appearance: the whole body is just several dark gray boulders being lifted up by a psychic energy<br>PokéDex Entry: Psylem, the Elemental Rock Pokémon, this Pokémon was once just a natural rock formation, but when an unknown psychic energy and an elemental pulse went over the formation it came to life as a large rock creature.

#014 Name: Metalem  
>Classification: the Future Golem Pokémon<br>Type: Steel/Rock  
>Appearance: Similar to Psylem, but the boulders are held together by several robotic joints that are even built into the rocks<br>PokéDex Entry: Metalem, the Future Golem Pokémon, this Pokémon was made in attempt to recreate Psylem by conventional means. Everything worked perfectly making this Pokémon a high list on special defense corps

#015 Name: Shadlem  
>Classification: the Shadow Golem Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Rock  
>Appearance: a form similar to Psylem, but instead of a Psychic energy, an evil dark energy along with an Elemental base mixed with a rock formation<br>PokéDex Entry: Shadlem, the Shadow Golem Pokémon, considered the brother Pokémon to Psylem, this Pokémon is rather aggressive to those that intrude on its territory.

#016 Name: Spirion  
>Classification: the Eternal Spirit Pokémon<br>Type: Ghost  
>Appearance: when outside of battle, Spirion takes the form a wisp which is a white fog following a glowing light blue sphere, when in battle the white fog takes the form a cloaked man, the orb hides in the center of the fog and a light emanates from where the head is representing a pair of eyes.<br>PokéDex Entry: Spirion, the Eternal Spirit Pokémon, this Pokémon is thought to be a wandering spirit of a Pokémon or even that of a human. Spiritualist flock to find one of these Pokémon because they have an ability to communicate with the dead

#017 Name: possessorn  
>Classification: the Lost Spirit Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Ghost  
>Appearance: when out of battle a form of a wisp like Spirion but the fog is black and the orb is a dark red, when in battle the fog takes the form a cloaked man but the fog is pitch black and cannot be seen through, the orb hides in the center of the fog and a dark light emanates from where the head is representing a pair of eyes<br>PokéDex Entry: Possessorn, the Lost Spirit Pokémon and the evolved form of Spirion, this Pokémon is thought to have achieved this form by constantly answering the pointless requests of humans. Because of this, this Pokémon lost the ability to communicate with the dead, or rather lies about the ability to use it, and learned how to posses humans and other Pokémon

#018 Name: Leorass  
>Classification: the Lion Plain Pokémon<br>Type: Grass  
>Appearance: small lion cub form, fur is a light brown with a slight green tint, paws have more of a green color, the tails feels more like a vine<br>PokéDex Entry: Leorass, the Lion Plain Pokémon, this young Pokémon is usually found around others of its kind, making it rare to find it alone.

#019 Name: Leoflow  
>Classification: the Flowing Lion Pokémon<br>Type: Grass/Water  
>Appearance: form similar to a maturing female lion, fur is a dulling blue green, a slight water like blue is along the paws going up the legs, the tail is split out in two and have a sort of 'seaweed vine' like feel<br>PokéDex Entry: Leoflow, the Flowing Lion Pokémon and the evolved form of a female Leorass, this Pokémon has gained a water connection in its evolution. This Pokémon's abilities allows it to mirror Vaporeon's ability to melt into water

#020 Name: Leogrow  
>Classification: the Land Lion Pokémon<br>Type: Grass/Ground  
>Appearance: form similar to a maturing male lion, fur is a light brown, green starts creeping up along the paws and up the legs, the tails split in two and maintain their vine like feel, a bush like mane starts to develop<br>PokéDex Entry: Leogrow, the Land Lion Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Leorass, this Pokémon gains a ground type preference with its evolution, its form allows it to blend into its surroundings which comes in handy during battle

#021 Name: Leoqueen  
>Classification: the Proud Queen Pokémon<br>Type: Grass/Water  
>Appearance: Full grown female lion form, blue green fur, a more solid blue fur starting at the paws and going up the legs, a third 'Seaweed vine' tail takes form each of which has a small bunch of fur at the ends that feel like grass, a slight gold color forms a diamond on the forehead and a ring going around the neck.<br>PokéDex Entry: Leoqueen, the Proud Queen Pokémon and the evolved form of Leoflow, this Pokémon is considered the queen of the Savanna Plains because of its stature. Very few go looking for a wild Leoqueen because a Leoking is usually close by and will come at the slightest sign of trouble

#022 Name: Leoking  
>Classification: the Prideful King Pokémon<br>Type: Grass/Ground  
>Appearance: Full grown male lion form, fur is a full light brown, a light green that darkens as it rises starts at the paws and then moves up the legs, a third vine like tail takes form and each tail is ended with a small tone, a large dark green mane is around the collar with a rough rock like feel, a gold crown symbol is on the forehead and a gold ring circles the mane.<br>PokéDex Entry: Leoking, the Prideful King Pokémon and the evolved form of Leogrow, this Pokémon is considered a king within the Savanna Plains and searching for one is considered a dangerous mission. Legends say that royals used to own these Pokémon as a way to show their honor as royalty.

#023 Name: Shrazard  
>Classification: the Shadow Lizard Pokémon<br>Type: Steel/Dark  
>Appearance: Komodo Dragon form, black scales, sleek 'arrow' like head, slender tail with a spear like tip, indestructible dark silver armor on the head, the arms and legs, and the body leading all the way down to the tail, razor sharp claws<br>PokéDex Entry: Shrazard, the Shadow Lizard Pokémon, this Pokémon is a dangerous being to be around. With its armor next to impossible to break, this Pokémon is considered troublesome to deal with and at times a deadly force.

#024 Name: Battitron  
>Classification: the Artificial Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Steel/Machine  
>Appearance: a basic humanoid robot, heavy armor on parts of the arms, legs, body and head, size equivalent to an adult human male, main body is a steel color, and the armor is an urban camouflage color<br>PokéDex Entry: Battitron, the Artificial Soldier Pokémon, a unique Pokémon that was entirely man made. The parts on this Pokémon can be interchanged to increase all attacks, defenses, speed, accuracy and endurance, making this Pokémon one that you only really need one of.

#025 Name: Destructitron  
>Classification: the War Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Steel/Machine  
>Appearance: A large scale humanoid robot, heavily plated armor on all parts of the arms, legs, body and head, at least 2 stories tall, main body a dark steel while the armor is pitch black<br>PokéDex Entry: Destructitron, the War Soldier Pokémon and the evolved form of Battitron, this Pokémon is a Military's dream. With equipment that's physically indestructible, this machine could destroy entire nations single handedly, but that is only possible if the owner knows the master command code which has been lost to time.

#026 Name: Crystolf  
>Classification: the Crystal Wolf Pokémon<br>Type: Ice  
>Appearance: small wolf cub form, fur has an ice like blue color, underbelly fur is white, and eyes are an icy blue<br>PokéDex Entry: Crystolf, the Crystal Wolf Pokémon, this Pokémon is said to made of solid ice. Its fur has a cold feel and a prolonged touch could lead to instant freezing. Relationships between this Pokémon's species and Flamolf's Pokémon Species have been rumored.

#027 Name: Freezark  
>Classification: the Dark Crystal Pokémon<br>Type: Ice/Dark  
>Appearance: maturing wolf form, fur is a darker ice blue, underbelly fur is a dull white, eyes are an icy blue, black ice forms around the collar and around the ankles.<br>PokéDex Entry: Freezark, the Dark Crystal Pokémon and the evolved form of Crystolf, this Pokémon has started to gain a dark essence, which is believed to create the dark ice on its body. People believe the dark essence came from being around Flamolf's species.

#028 Name: Darcicolf  
>Classification: the Dark Crystal Pokémon<br>Type: Ice/Dark  
>Appearance: full grown wolf form, fur is a icy dark blue, underbelly is a dull icy gray, eyes are an icy light blue, black ice has formed along the upper part of both legs, around the ankles, around the collar, and along the tail giving it a mass of icicles look.<br>PokéDex Entry: Darcicolf, the Dark Crystal Pokémon and the evolved form of Freezark, this Pokémon is thought to have been tainted by Flamolf's species, but it actually came to this state by absorbing in dark energy from its surroundings. Just being within its presence can cause your body temperature to drop drastically should you not be its trainer.

#029 Name: Hypnashroud  
>Classification: the Shrouded Hypnotist Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Psychic  
>Appearance: human adult male form, long black robe, floating silver pocket watch and chain, long silver hair, small black top hat that covers most of the face, several small floating orbs<br>PokéDex Entry: Hypnashroud, the Shrouded Hypnotist Pokémon, this Pokémon like few others are able to blend in with natural humans undetected. This Pokémon is a master Hypnotist and can bend anyone to its own will.

#030 Name: Mysticure  
>Classification: the Lost Future Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Psychic  
>Appearance: human adult female form, long violet hooded robe with gold trim that covers most of her face, long dark silver hair, three glowing orbs float around her, a small shining crystal ball floats at her side.<br>PokéDex Entry: Mysticure, the Lost Future Pokémon, this Pokémon can blend in with natural humans very well since it can speak human tongue. This Pokémon can see the entire future a clear as the sky.

#031 Name: Guardier  
>Classification: the Forgotten Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Psychic/Ghost  
>Appearance: spiritual dark colored silver armor, gauntlets fingers were formed like claws, a dark misty glow uncloaks the whole form, and a bright glow shines from the center of the armor<br>PokéDex Entry: Guardier, the Forgotten Soldier Pokémon, this Pokémon is a lost soldier that died in the line of duty but never received a proper burial. Its spirit inhabits its armor and continues to protect its ruins.

#032 Name: Groubear  
>Classification: the Ground Bear Pokémon<br>Type: Normal/Ground  
>Appearance: Small black bear cub, the fur is a light sandy brown; a small stone is in place of the tail<br>PokéDex Entry: Groubear, the Ground Bear Pokémon, this young Pokémon is loved by people since it seems to have a strong resemblance to Teddiursa. This Pokémon will often act like its evolved form or as an Ursaring to appear tough when it actually just looks cuter than it already did.

#033 Name: Terrbear  
>Classification: the Land Bear Pokémon<br>Type: Normal/Ground  
>Appearance: size similar to that of a Ursaring but with a form similar to a full grown black bear, it's fur is a dark brown, the tail is a large boulder like stone, hard rock collar around the neck and stone braces around the wrists<br>PokéDex Entry: Terrbear, the Land Bear Pokémon and the evolved form of Groubear, this Pokémon isn't as cute as it used to be, but it's now very protective. People often find this Pokémon in order to build up a strong protective force for people they care about.

#034 Name: Miritsu  
>Classification: the Exploration Pokémon<br>Type: Normal  
>Appearance: size similar to a Pikachu, fur is a light gray, ears are big and round, arms and legs are short and oval shaped, tail is long and furry<br>PokéDex Entry: Miritsu, the Exploration Pokémon, this Pokémon is favorite by little girls because of how cute it looks. As this Pokémon's title implies, this Pokémon loves to explore around and see new and exciting places.

#035 Name: Illusird  
>Classification: the Dark Illusion Pokémon<br>Type: Dark  
>Appearance: form similar to a large raven, while its feathers are pitch black they have a mist like view to untrained eyes, when in proper light a moon like glow appears to encircle the collar.<br>PokéDex Entry: Illusird, the Dark Illusion Pokémon, this Pokémon has the ability to appear as a ghost and can even pass through objects. This Pokémon is one of the few that are incredibly hard to catch.

#036 Name: Mirrird  
>Classification: the Dark Mirror Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Ice  
>Appearance: size similar to a Honchkrow, it feathers are still pitch black but now has more of a fog like appearance when seen the wrong way, the moon light glow around its neck is now permanently visible, but under light that made it visible as an Illusird, several golden chains will become visible, a thick layer of crystals form a mirror like surface on its belly.<br>PokéDex Entry: Mirrird, the Dark Mirror Pokémon and the evolved form of Illusird, this Pokémon maintains its eerie appearance especially with the mysterious chains added. The mirror on its belly is thought to reveal the viewers true inner self.

#037 Name: Groudgon  
>Classification: the Earth Dragon Pokémon<br>Type: Ground/Dragon  
>Appearance: A body form similar to a slightly smaller Tyranitar, <em>And by smaller I mean that it's shorter than a Tyranitar by like a few feet,<em> its main body is a basic brown with its underbelly being a blight sandy brown, its body has a hard feel that's similar to heavy armor.  
>PokéDex Entry: Groudgon, the Earth Form Pokémon, this Pokémon can easily blend into desert plains. When confronted beware of its tail, legends say that it can call on devastating sandstorms.<p>

#038 Name: Stongon  
>Classification: the Mountain Dragon Pokémon<br>Type: Rock/Dragon  
>Appearance: a quadruped wingless dragon form, long slender body, dark gray main body, light gray underbody, heavy stone armored body, drill like head and tail.<br>PokéDex Entry: Stongon, the Mountain Form Pokémon and the evolved form of Groudgon, this Pokémon's hide can be as hard as diamonds if it's pressured enough. It boroughs deep underground to refine and strengthen its body,

#039 Name: Metalgon  
>Classification: the Steel Dragon Pokémon<br>Type: Steel/Rock/Dragon  
>Appearance: a large quadruped dragon form, slender body with a medium sized pair of artificial wings that work as high speed thrusters, a steel like gray main body, gray underbelly, heavy metal armored body, spear like head and a constant drill like tail.<br>PokéDex Entry: Metalgon, the Steel Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Stongon, this Pokémon is now indestructible and as hard as solid steel. While it can barely fly, its wings work as high powered thrusters while it's digging through the toughest rocks.

#040 Name: Aqurtle  
>Classification: the Hydro Turtle Pokémon<br>Type: Water  
>Appearance: A small sea turtle form, stands on all fours, shell is a dull blue with the rim being a foggy white, its main body is a blue-green, the belly portion of the shell is a light blue, small bubbles are seen all over the shell<br>PokéDex Entry: Aqurtle, the Hydro Turtle Pokémon, this Pokémon is relatively slow on land, but is incredibly fast in the water. It colors help disguise itself in the water while it's swimming.

#041 Name: Kortle  
>Classification: the Coral Turtle Pokémon<br>Type: Rock/Water  
>Appearance: a large sea turtle form, ands on all fours, its back shell starts developing small points and even branches that resemble coral, its color is now a darker blue where it starts turning into a light blue as it spans up the coral branches, the belly shell is a dull blue, a coral like tail sprouts out, a small horn takes form on the head, main body is a blue-green<br>PokéDex Entry: Kortle, the Coral Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Aqurtle, the coral on this Pokémon's back will often be used in replacement of a Corsola's coral. Its shell is incredibly durable, and while the coral may break the main shell is as hard as a solid rock.

#042 Name: Meturtle  
>Classification: the Ancient Turtle Pokémon<br>Type: Steel/Water  
>Appearance: Size similar to a Blastoise, now able to stand up straight, back shell is dark blue with a gray rim, tail resembles a large tear drop shaped rock, main body is a dark blue green, small metal plates form a hexagonal pattern on the shells front and back, piece of metal forms a gladiator like helmet on the head, metal forms gauntlets and leg guards on the arms and legs.<br>PokéDex Entry: Meturtle, the Ancient Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Kortle, the shell is as hard as steel and won't rust while under water. People believe that this Pokémon used to be used in ancient battles because they can live for thousands of years.

#043 Name: Metaorm  
>Classification: the Meta Worm Pokémon<br>Type: Bug  
>Appearance: small worm like body that mirrors a mix between a Caterpie and a Wurmple, its body is slender and round, there's a small triangular spike on its forehead, its body is a light blue-green with a white belly.<br>PokéDex Entry: Metaorm, the Meta Worm Pokémon, this worm is small and slow. It's often over looked by people and even the flying type predators that hunt for it.

#044 Name: Hydrocoon  
>Classification: the Flowing Cocoon Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Bug  
>Appearance: Cocoon form similar to a Metapod but more rounded and slender, body is a light blue with a bubble prints all over the body, cool water like touch,<br>PokéDex Entry: Hyrdocoon, the Flowing Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Metaorm, this Pokémon's body is incredibly durable. People will often have trouble finding one since it can blend in with water and will even disappear entirely into the water.

#045 Name: Bubbafly  
>Classification: the Bubble Butterfly Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Bug  
>Appearance: form similar to a Butterfree and a Beautifly, its head is large with huge light blue eyes, its wings are huge and are two sets of four wings, the top two are the largest and the bottom two are relatively the same size, its body is a dark blue and whole body including the arms, legs, and head are all round, its wings are a transparent white with light blue bubble patterns, a trail of bubbles fall down from the wings as they flap.<br>PokéDex Entry: Bubbafly, the Bubble Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Hydrocoon, this Pokémon is often found around Forest Rivers. People believe that the sparkling lights that come off of the wings when they flap are actually bubbles, but they're actually water particles that have a unique healing affect.

#046 Name: Protorm  
>Classification: the Proto Worm Pokémon<br>Type: Bug  
>Appearance: small worm like body that mirrors a mix between a Weedle and a Wurmple, its body is slender, furry, and slightly rough, there's a small spike on its forehead, its body is a light red-violet with a white belly<br>PokéDex Entry: Protorm, the Proto Worm Pokémon, this Pokémon is often avoided because the toxin that is secreted from the spike can paralyze the body. Even though it can paralyze its opponents, it still prefers to avoid battle.

#047 Name: Pyrocoon  
>Classification: the Searing Cocoon Pokémon<br>Type: Fire/Bug  
>Appearance: Cocoon form similar to a Metapod but is more edged and rough, body is a light red with a fire design starting at the bottom and going up the body, hot fire like touch.<br>PokéDex Entry: Pyrocoon, the Searing Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Protorm, this Pokémon's hot touch cause people to steer clear of it. The touch is actually just a simple warming agent that doesn't do any real damage.

#048 Name: Sparkree  
>Classification: the Burning Bee Pokémon<br>Type: Fire/Bug  
>Appearance: Form similar to a large Beedrill, its arms still maintain the large needle form but they're made of a black material that causes sparks when rubbed together, it has two pairs of four wings with two on top and two on the bottom, its body is pitch black with its eyes being bright red, red stripes are in place across its lower half and the middle of its body, its wings are a bright pinkish red that flap at high speeds and release small burning embers.<br>PokéDex Entry: Sparkree, the Burning Bee Pokémon and the evolved form of Pyrocoon, the needles can create searing sparks if they're rubbed together enough times and its done rough enough. People are wary of the embers that this Pokémon's wings emit, but they're actually useful in gardening and healing since they can seal up wounds rather well.

#049 Name: Psyose  
>Classification: the Psychic Rose Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Grass  
>Appearance: a small petite female figure, main body is a light green color, large green leaves form a sort of sundress, small vines encircle the arms, a large amount of light violet rose petals form a short wavy hair style that covers one of its fogged blue eyes<br>PokéDex Entry: Psyose, the Psychic Rose Pokémon, this Pokémon is very protective of itself and will often use it's psychic abilities to trick others.

#050 Name: Carnachic  
>Classification: the Eternal Rose Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Grass  
>Appearance: a full grown petite female form, main body is a fogged dark green, long whitish green leaves form a long gown, dark green vines warp around the arms and legs, long dark pale violet rose petals form its wavy hair and still covers one of its bogged blue eyes.<br>PokéDex Entry: Carnachic, the Eternal Rose Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyose, this Pokémon will often hide from others, but when provoked its psychic energy can cause illusions. One common illusion is making this Pokémon appear like a real life human woman that will lead people away from its family or its home.

#051 Name: Ninject  
>Classification: the Hidden Shinobi Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Bug  
>Appearance: medium sized humanoid shape, entire body colored a very dark violet with a look like a ninja stealth garb, a pair of wings lay on its back hidden by the color, a small red scarf is around the neck, arms and legs have an insect look and feel, eyes are a dark red<br>PokéDex Entry: Ninject, the Hidden Shinobi Pokémon, this Pokémon is favored in Lotus Village and by the different Ninja like trainers. Its wings flap at a near silent pace allowing it to be able to fly around silently.

#052 Name: Shinobect  
>Classification: The Dark Shinobi Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Bug/Poison  
>Appearance: full grown humanoid shape, entire body is pitch black while still maintaining a ninja stealth garb look, no wings are present, arms and legs look more human but still have an insect feel and strength, dark violet scarf, eyes are still a dark red<br>PokéDex Entry: Shinobect, the Dark Shinobi Pokémon and the evolved form of Ninject, this Pokémon is practically undetectable in the dark and during night. It moves at such a high speed that cannot be seen by anyone.

#053 Name: Ticock  
>Classification: the Eternal Clock Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic  
>Appearance: form similar to a natural Analog Clock, a spiritual essence holds the clock in the air and with a dark fog forms a small humanoid shadow that revolves around the clock<br>PokéDex Entry: Ticock, the Eternal Clock Pokémon, this Pokémon is thought to be a possessed clock. It has a unique ability to control the fabric of time around it in times of trouble and trial.

#054 Name: Strikore  
>Classification: the Battle Ore Pokémon<br>Type: Fighting/Rock  
>Appearance: humanoid shaped rounded rock golem form similar to Sawk, main body is a dull green, a white martial arts outfit, a strong heavy figure<br>PokéDex Entry: Strikore, the Battle Ore Pokémon, this Pokémon specializes in close quarters combat and heavy attacks. But because of this it often lacks defensive capabilities.

#055 Name: Stancore  
>Classification: the Stance Ore Pokémon<br>Type: Fighting/Rock  
>Appearance: humanoid shaped rounded rock golem form similar to Sawk, main body is a dull violet, a white martial arts outfit, a light steady figure.<br>PokéDex Entry: Stancore, the Stance Ore Pokémon, this Pokémon specializes in steady concentrated attacks which vary from close to long ranger strikes. This Pokémon's balanced style is often looked at as a weakness due to others with superior stats.

#056 Name: Repiv  
>Classification: the Viper Pokémon<br>Type: Poison  
>Appearance: a small snake like form, similar to that of an Ekans, it's head is arrow shaped as in a '^', another arrow like point is present at the end of the tail, its body is a dark violet color with its under bellying being a dull red.<br>PokéDex Entry: Repiv, the Viper Pokémon, this Pokémon's species is like the brother species to Ekans's species. It has a highly poisons venom and can borough through the ground at high speeds. Where this Pokémon is sighted, be aware of your surroundings.

#057 Name: Nohtyp  
>Classification: the Python Pokémon<br>Type: Poison  
>Appearance: a form similar to that of a Python, its body is long and slender, its main scales are a very dark violet, its under belly is a dark red, its head now has more of a spear like head, along its body is violet blotches that are thought to be pure poison, its tail still maintains a arrow head shape but it's more like two heads put into each other so it form a '+' when looking straight at the tip.<br>PokéDex Entry: Nohtyp, the Python Pokémon and the evolved form of Repiv, this Pokémon is highly poisonous and its dark colors make it hard to see at night. Avoiding this Pokémon is highly advised.

#058 Name: Aob  
>Classification: the Boa Pokémon<br>Type: Poison/Dark  
>Appearance: Form similar to a large Boa Constrictor, its body is large, durable and slender, its main scales are pitch black and its under belly is a blood red, its fangs secrete a deadly venom, the head forms now more like a large edged shield, the tail is more like a small and rounded jousting lance at the end, dull violet stripes are located going down the back of the body<br>PokéDex Entry: Aob, the Boa Pokémon and the evolved form of Nohtyp, this Pokémon has a venom that can paralyze the body for 2 days maximum. The venom will also cause hallucinations and terrifying dreams in those that only get slight contaminations, but it'll cause a terrible fever and a never ending nightmare in those that receive a direct injection and aren't treated quickly.

#059 Name: Monnat  
>Classification: the Night Bat Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Flying  
>Appearance: small bat figure, two legs similar to a pair of crescent moons, whole body is a dark blue color, ears are large and pointed with a light blue interior, eyes are pitch black with an eternal evil look, wings are large several moon symbols on the inside, a white full moon rest on the belly<br>PokéDex Entry: Monnat, the Night Bat Pokémon, this Pokémon is completely blind, even though it actually has eyes they are relatively useless. This Pokémon's hearing is absolutely perfect.

#060 Name: Lunnat  
>Classification: the Night Bat Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Flying  
>Appearance: large bat figure similar to a Crobat, its wings are several crescent wings put one on top of another, the legs are the same from its previous form, its eyes maintain their black color and evil glare, its ears maintain their previous form, the body is now a near black blue, a white rim details a black New Moon on the belly.<br>PokéDex Entry: Lunnat, the Night Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Monnat, this Pokémon now has some sight, but still prefers to use its superhuman sense of hearing.

#061 Name: Mystire  
>Classification: the Mystic Fox Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Fire  
>Appearance: small white fox form, blue fire emanates around the ankles and even the tail reacts just like fire, three small balls of fire float around the body.<br>PokéDex Entry: Mystire, the Mystic Fox Pokémon, the fire that emanates and follows this Pokémon are thought to other Pokémon and people's spirits being called on to lend power. Bu they're actually an intense psychic essence that takes the form of a powerful fire

#062 Name: Psychire  
>Classification: the Mystic Fox Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Fire  
>Appearance: large white fox form, three tails present with each mirroring fire and with each having a blue ball of fire at the tip, blue fire encircles the lower legs and around the collar, several balls of blue fire float around the body<br>PokéDex Entry: Psychire, the Mystic Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Mystire, the fire that this Pokémon releases is seen as psychic power, but it's actually a powerful essence of pure fire and pure psychic energy.

#063 Name: Drizzish  
>Classification: the Drizzle Pokémon<br>Type: Water  
>Appearance: fish form similar to a finneon, a dark gray cloud like dolor forms the upper half with a light blue bottom and stripes similar to rain is seen on the lower half, fins have a cloud like form.<br>PokéDex Entry: Drizzish, the Drizzle Pokémon, this Pokémon usually only comes out when it's raining. Which makes it a hassle to catch since it can usually only be found out at sea.

#064 Name: Rainish  
>Classification: the Rain Pokémon<br>Type: Water  
>Appearance: form similar to a Lumineon, body is a near black gray color to simulate storm clouds, the fins have a rain like design on them, and its body has a wavy flow.<br>PokéDex Entry: Rainish, the Rain Pokémon and the evolved form of Drizzish, this Pokémon will only come out during a storm, but once it does come out it's actually a really beautiful sight to behold.

#065 Name: Hydrark  
>Classification: the Hydro Pokémon<br>Type: Water  
>Appearance: Long slender shark form, belly is a light blue with the rest of the body being a dark blue, its fin are pushed back and sleek<br>PokéDex Entry: Hydrark, the Hydro Pokémon, this Pokémon can travel through the water at high speeds. While travelling through the water, this Pokémon can attack and escape in mere seconds.

#066 Name: Frostark  
>Classification: the Frozen Predator Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Ice  
>Appearance: Large Slender shark form, main body is an icy dark blue with the belly being an icy light blue, fins interior are coated in thick shards of ice, a pure piece of ice forms a glacier like piece of ice that follows the flow of the body is on top of the head, crystal ice forms an arrow strip that goes the length of the body,<br>PokéDex Entry: Frostark, the Frozen Predator Pokémon and the evolved form of Hydrark, this Pokémon can cause the water around it to drop to chilling temperatures. Just touching this Pokémon can cause Ice to form on your body.

#067 Name: Sorish  
>Classification: the Flying Fish Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Flying  
>Appearance: small fish like form similar to a Remoraid, fins at the side are large and resemble small bird's wings, fin at the back looks like two wings.<br>PokéDex Entry: Sorish, the Flying Fish Pokémon, this Pokémon has the ability travel across land in short bursts. While in water this Pokémon can travel at incredibly high speeds.

#068 Name: Skyish  
>Classification: the Sky Ocean Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Flying  
>Appearance: large slender fish form similar to a bass, its fins are double ended and resemble large wings, each of its fins represents small wings except for the tail fins which are as big as the main wings at some times.<br>PokéDex Entry: Skyish, the Sky Ocean Pokémon and the evolved form of Sorish, this Pokémon's wings are able to keep it in the air for hours on end. They can also make it able to travel at speeds equivalent to a torpedo being fired off at top speed.

#069 Name: Chibirisu  
>Classification: the EleSquirrel Pokémon<br>Type: Electric  
>Appearance: baby squirrel shape, arms and legs are single round stubs, body is round, head is round, small yellow cheeks, large rounded tail, ears are small and round, blue stripe down the tail, the ears are blue<br>PokéDex Entry: Chibirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon and the pre-evolution of Pachirisu, this Pokémon is loved and adored by women and little girls. Even though it's practically a baby Pokémon, it has a lot of electrical energy that'll wear it out in an instant.

#070 Name: Solaranine  
>Classification: the Eternal Legendary Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Fire  
>Appearance: shape similar to a natural Arcanine but now stands to at least 7' on all fours, light brown fur is a bright dark red and resembles more like fire, red orange fur is a black, black fur is dark red,<br>PokéDex Entry: Solaranine, the Eternal Legendary Pokémon and the evolved form of Arcanine, this Pokémon is a lost form of the Pokémon Arcanine. It can only be attained by giving Arcanine a Dark Stone

#071 Name: Oreix  
>Classification: the Ore Snake Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Steel/Rock  
>Appearance: shape similar to a Steelix, main color is a dark near black silver, head is shaped more like a spear head, spikes along the body are angled back and more curved with a sharp edge, each piece of the body is a solid round sphere except for the head and the tail which is a long sharp spear head<br>PokéDex Entry: Oreix, the Ore Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Steelix, Steelix is believed to be able to attain this form by devouring huge amounts of unrefined Dark Ore. It is still unknown what other effects the Dark Ore has on this Pokémon's body.

#072 Name: Selzor  
>Classification: the Dark Edge Pokémon<br>Type: Bug/Dark/Steel  
>Appearance: form similar to a Scizor, head is more arrow formed, body frame is similar to a Scizor, lower legs are longer and more nimble, shoulders seem more like spikes, wings still duck within its body but are longer, wider, and a dull silver color, pincers still maintain a head like shape but are elongated out and rounded, a special rounded brace is on both pincers<br>PokéDex Entry: Selzor, the Dark Edge Pokémon and the evolved form of Scizor, the braces on this Pokémon's pincers can produce a high energy blade that can slice through anything. Combined with this Pokémon's unimaginable speed, the blades make this Pokémon a living weapon.

#073 Name: Drackal  
>Classification: the Lost Jackal Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Rock  
>Appearance: Jackal form, fur is pitch black, a large gold collar encircles the neck and spans down the shoulders and towards the middle back, tail is long and thin and forms a cane like shape at the end<br>PokéDex Entry: Drackal, the Lost Jackal Pokémon, this Pokémon was long sense thought extinct, but findings of this Pokémon's bones have led to its resurrections. In its time, it was considered a Pokémon of extreme royalty.

#074 Name: Shadrackal  
>Classification: the Forgotten Jackal Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Psychic  
>Appearance: large Jackal form, fur is pitch black, a large gold and silver collar encircles the neck and spans down the shoulders and towards the middle back, now it spans up and forms a Egyptian crown on its head, tail is longer but just as thin and has split into three while still forms forming a cane like shape at the end<br>PokéDex Entry: Shadrackal, the Forgotten Jackal Pokémon and the evolved form of Drackal, this Pokémon in ancient history was considered a king among all Pokémon. But because of this it was sought after by those of true royalty to show their status.

#075 Name: Psyinx  
>Classification: the Mystic Sphinx Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Rock  
>Appearance: Sphinx based form which stands to an average adult males height, body is made of solid stone even though it looks like natural fur, face is slightly more lion like instead of the natural human form, a solid stone armor is on the body and the lower forwards most legs, Sphinx mane like crown is made of solid silver<br>PokéDex Entry: Psyinx, the Mystic Sphinx Pokémon, this magical Pokémon was seen as a Pokémon of the future in ancient past. Its Silver Crown was worth a fortune during the era of its natural existence, now it's considered a priceless treasure that no one can truly place a realistic price on.

#076 Name: Psyocinx  
>Classification: the Ancient Sphinx Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Rock  
>Appearance: Sphinx based form which stands to roughly two stories tall, body is made of solid stone which is now more noticeable while still having a fur like appearance, face is still more lion like instead of the natural human form, a solid stone armor is on the body and the lower forward and back most legs, Sphinx mane like crown is made of solid silver with a gold trim<br>PokéDex Entry: Psyocinx, the Ancient Sphinx Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyinx, this Pokémon was considered the guardian of all the major temples. The crown like mane is now a priceless and the rarest of all treasures in the world next to the items of the Legendary Pokémon themselves.

#077 Name: Electrod  
>Classification: the Electric Conductor Pokémon<br>Type: Electric/Steel  
>Appearance: small metal body, upper arms, legs, and neck are thin metal tubes, head is mostly cone shaped with an edged face, lower arms and legs are long four point diamond shaped pieces of metal, body is a hexagonal prism shape with a wider top to represent the upper body, the whole body is a dark silver.<br>PokéDex Entry: Electrod, the Electric Conductor Pokémon, this Pokémon has an incredibly high electric conductive field, which is why this Pokémon works best as a high powered Lightning Rod.

#078 Name: Electire  
>Classification: the Dark Lightning Pokémon<br>Type: Electric/Steel/Dark  
>Appearance: tall and thin humanoid form, body is a hexagonal pyramid shape with the point at the bottom and a more wider diamond form as the upper body and a prism form as the lower body, neck, legs and arms are tubes, lower arms, legs and the head are in a way blade like, the tubes are a charcoal black and the arms, head, legs, and body are a dark silver.<br>PokéDex Entry: Electire, the Dark Lightning Pokémon and the evolved form of Electrod, this Pokémon can conduct electricity and redirect it anywhere it wishes at a much stronger force. The electricity that this Pokémon releases is an abnormal black, which causes much more severe damage than yellow or blue lightning would do.

#079 Name: Pyroid  
>Classification: the Solar Android Pokémon<br>Type: Cyber/Fire  
>Appearance: <em><strong>Outside Battle<strong>_: A natural 17 year old male body, spiky upper shoulder length dark red, soulless fiery red eyes, flawless pale skin, when free clothes vary from day to day but will usually be in a butler's suit or a soldiers uniform, all of which will include a black chocker holding their Pokeball on it. _**Within Battle**_: Knight based shield like gauntlets that can materialize various objects on both arms, knight based armored boots form on the legs, knight like battle armor forms on the chest, a knight like helmet, visor, and mouth guard forms on the head.  
>PokéDex Entry: Pyroid, the Solar Android Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of the only two Humanoid Android Cyber Type Pokémon in existence. Having power over fire, this Pokémon can increase the temperature around his to incredible levels that even rival that of the worlds core and the sun combined.<p>

#080 Name: Krystoid  
>Classification: the Crystal Android Pokémon<br>Type: Cyber/Ice  
>Appearance: <em><strong>Outside Battle<strong>_: a natural 16 year old female body, middle back length ice blue hair, soulless icy blue eyes, flawless pale skin, clothes vary from day to day when a free Pokémon but can usually be found in an English style maids outfit with a black choker holding her Pokeball attached to it. _**Within Battle**_: Shield like gauntlets that can materialize various objects on both arms, armored boots form on the legs, battle armor forms on the chest, a helmet, visor, and mouth guard forms on the head.  
>PokéDex Entry: Krystoid, the Crystal Android Pokémon, this Pokémon is one of the only two Humanoid Android Cyber Type Pokémon in existence. Having a power over ice, this Pokémon has been known to drop temperatures to hundreds of degrees below 0 during battles.<p>

#081 Name: Angeon  
>Classification: the Angel Fox Pokémon<br>Type: Heaven  
>Appearance: a large fox like form, it has a snow white fur and a thick white collar of fur similar to an Eevee's and it also has a tail like an Eevee's, when on land on the right and left side of its back are small gray angel wing symbols, when in the air the symbols take form as small white angel wings, a faint halo is visible around the head, its eyes are a bright blue<br>PokéDex Entry: Angeon, the Angel Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee, this Pokémon is one of the last few Heaven Type Pokémon left in the world. It is said that meeting one would bring eternal happiness, love, and luck.

#082 Name: Deveon  
>Classification: the Demon Fox Pokémon<br>Type: Hell  
>Appearance: a large fox like form, it has a pitch black fur and a thick black collar of fur similar to an Eevee's and it has a tail like an Eevee's but it's a smaller mass of fur, when on land on the right and left side of its back are small red devil wing symbols, when in the air the symbols take form as black small devil wings, its eyes are a dark red<br>PokéDex Entry: Deveon, the Demon Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee, this Pokémon is one of the few last Hell Type Pokémon left within the world. It is said that meeting this one will bring upon bad luck and possible destruction.

#083 Name: Gryphoren  
>Classification: the Gryphon Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic/Flying  
>Appearance: form similar to a Gryphon, two pairs of bird like wings, talons are razor sharp, two tails are present with the ends shaped like an arrow head, a star is located on the forehead<br>PokéDex Entry: Gryphoren, the Gryphon Pokémon, this Pokémon is very limited in numbers, but because of this it has developed an immense Psychic power so that it can survive on its own within the world.

#084 Name: Searen  
>Classification: the Siren Pokémon<br>Type: Water  
>Appearance: a small female mermaid like form, lower body is natural blue mermaid fish tail but with only one fin, upper body is a light blue cloaked in a mist like fabric, long light blue hair, dark blue eyes, small bracelets on her wrists with a triton design,<br>PokéDex Entry: Searen, the Siren Pokémon, this Pokémon, aside from its young form, has a beautiful voice that can lull anyone to a deep sleep.

#085 Name: Seiren  
>Classification: the Siren Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Psychic  
>Appearance: a 'teenage' female mermaid like form, lower body is still a natural blue mermaid fish tail but with two fins, upper body is still a light blue color with the mist like fabric but with a shell bra added, long whitish blue hair, dark blue eyes, small bracers with a triton design<br>PokéDex Entry: Seiren, the Siren Pokémon and the evolved form of Searen, this Pokémon, now with its Psychic abilities can utilize its beautiful voice to force anyone to do as it commands. It can also use it's abilities to take on a human form and hide itself amongst humans.

#086 Name: Sireenian  
>Classification: the Mystic Siren Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Psychic/Aura  
>Appearance: a full grown female mermaid form, lower body is a natural blue mermaid fish tail but now with three fins, upper body is a light blue cloaked in a mist like robe that covers down to half of the fish tail, the shell bra is still present, long white hair, dark blue eyes, triton gauntlets on both arms<br>PokéDex Entry: Sireenian, the Mystic Siren Pokémon and the evolved form of Seiren, this Pokémon is only known of in legends because the Pokémon can take on the form of an adult female and can wipe a human's memory clean of the encounter. This Pokémon is only rivaled by the Mystic Hydra Pokémon.

#087 Name: Hydragen  
>Classification: the Hydra Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Dragon  
>Appearance: 3 headed hydra body, each heads the same with a slender arrow head look, a pair of legs up front, main body is a royal blue, under belly is dull yellow color<br>PokéDex Entry: Hydragen, the Hydra Pokémon, this Pokémon is an ancient denizen of the seas, but now is only located within the lakes and rivers of the Imperial Solace Region

#088 Name: Hydragon  
>Classification: the Hydra Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Dragon  
>Appearance: 5 headed hydra body, each head is still the same and still maintaining the arrow head look, a pair of legs are still up front with another pair in development in the back, color is a more darker royal blue and the underbelly is becoming a light blue color<br>PokéDex Entry: Hydragon, the Hydra Pokémon and the evolved form of Hydragen, this Pokémon was once hunted by nobility, but it's now considered a treasure just to see one before you commit to something

#089 Name: Hydragedon  
>Classification: the Mystic Hydra Pokémon<br>Type: Water/Aura/Dragon  
>Appearance: 7 headed hydra form, center and far end heads still have the arrow head form, the first right and left heads from the center have a 'shield' like form, the second right and left heads from the center have an 'axe' like design, a bright silver armor piece takes form at the upper part of the body, four legs are in form holding the enormous body up, three tails are in form each with a spear like head, the main body is a dark blue and the underbelly is a whitish blue.<br>PokéDex Entry: Hydragedon, the Mystic Hydra Pokémon and the evolved form of Hydragon, this Pokémon is well known a Pokémon of immense power. Only rivaled by its Siren counterpart, very few can say that they've engaged this Pokémon and won.

#090 Name: Magmagon  
>Classification: the Magma Pokémon<br>Type: Ground/Fire  
>Appearance: form similar to a Salamence minus the wings, body is more slender and elongated, the body has a more stone like look to it, the main body's color is a reddish brown with lines of dark glowing red going around the body, the claws look like rocks but are very sharp and jagged, tail has a drill like spear tip at the end<br>PokéDex Entry: Magmagon, the Magma Pokémon, this Pokémon emanates a heat that feels like it's from the worlds core. It's very protective of its territory, so it's well advised that you should not go looking for it.

#091 Name: Fenrir  
>Classification: the Moon Wolf Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Water  
>Appearance: Wolf form, fur is as black as the night sky, crescent moon symbols are on the front shoulders, tail is a resemblance to a fire like form but is actually just really furry, class are razor sharp, eyes are a piercing dark blue, a crescent moon symbol rests on the wolfs head, a dark metal forms an armor around the collar and the upper half of the back, more of the metal is used to create an armor on the front part of the upper forward legs and on lower end of the lower back legs.<br>PokéDex Entry: Fenrir, the Moon Wolf Pokémon, a Pokémon told of in legends, while not being a Pokémon bearing a legendary status this Pokémon is honored within Lotus Village as a great guardian.

#092 Name: Cystear  
>Classification: the Cyber Stallion Pokémon<br>Type: Cyber/Electric  
>Appearance: Horse Form, entire body made of metal, lines running the length of the body in between separate pieces of metal glows a bright yellow, main and tail made of a unique fiber that releases electrical pulses as high speeds are achieved<br>PokéDex Entry: Cystear, the Cyber Stallion Pokémon, some of the few remaining Cyber Type Pokémon, this Pokémon can reach speeds only thought reachable by specially modified race cars. By moving at high speeds this Pokémon can create a large electrical charge.

#093 Name: Cyger  
>Classification: the Cyber Tiger Pokémon<br>Type: Cyber/Ice  
>Appearance: White Tiger form, entire body made of metal, lines running the length of the body in between separate piece of metal glows a dull white, muzzle releases a cold air, entire body has an ice cold touch, claws and fangs are razor sharp and will often freeze whatever they are used on.<br>PokéDex Entry: Cyger, the Cyber Tiger Pokémon, one of the few remaining Cyber Type Pokémon, this Pokémon can pass through the roughest snow storm and not freeze solid and can pass through the most destructive fire and not melt. The Ice this Pokémon releases is considered some of the strongest Ice ever; people have ranked it with actual diamonds.

#094 Name: Cyvird  
>Classification: the Cyber Eagle Pokémon<br>Type: Cyber/Flying  
>Appearance: Eagle form, the entire body is made of metal, lines running the length of the body in between separate pieces of metal glows a color as blue as the sky, the talons are razor sharp, the quills of the wings can be released and thrown, the quills are razor sharp and can penetrate anything, a hidden thruster within the wings and on the back.<br>PokéDex Entry: Cyvird, the Cyber Eagle Pokémon, one of the few remaining Cyber Type Pokémon, this Pokémon can fly at incredible speeds that rival jet engines and can reach altitudes that only a space shuttle could reach. Thanks to hidden thrusters this Pokémon can go from knot to incredible speeds in mere seconds.

#095 Name: Aurdier  
>Classification: the Aura Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Aura  
>Appearance: Form like an un-manned suit of armor, a powerful essence of white aura flows through the armor giving it life, armor is aged and weak, mainly a dull steel color,<br>PokéDex Entry: Aurdier, the Aura Soldier Pokémon, this Pokémon was one of the 4 Aura Soldier's that fought to protect the Auracian Family's. This Pokémon specialized specifically on natural Aura based abilities

#096 Name: Manadier  
>Classification: the Mana Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Aura/Grass  
>Appearance: Form like an un-manned suit of armor, a powerful essence of green aura flows through the armor giving it life, armor is balanced and maneuverable, mainly a natural steel color,<br>PokéDex Entry: Manadier, the Mana Soldier Pokémon, this Pokémon was one of the 4 Aura Soldier's that fought to protect the Auracian Family. This Pokémon specialized in Grass based abilities.

#097 Name: Flamdier  
>Classification: the Flame Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Aura/Fire  
>Appearance: Form like an un-manned suit of armor, a powerful essence of red aura flows through the armor giving it life, armor is heavy and powerful, mainly a darkened steel color,<br>PokéDex Entry: Flamdier, the Flame Soldier Pokémon, this Pokémon was one of the 4 Aura Soldier's that fought to protect the Auracian Family. This Pokémon specialized in Fire based abilities.

#098 Name: Spirdier  
>Classification: the Spirit Soldier Pokémon<br>Type: Aura/Water  
>Appearance: Form like an un-manned suit of armor, a powerful essence of blue aura flows through the armor giving it life, armor is light and thin, mainly a light steel color,<br>PokéDex Entry: Spirdier, the Spirit Soldier Pokémon, this Pokémon was one of the 4 Aura Soldier's that fought to protect the Auracian Family. This Pokémon specialized in Water based abilities.

#099 Name: Daemonigon  
>Classification: the Demonic Destroyer Pokémon<br>Type: Hell/Aura/Dark  
>Appearance: Form like a large humanoid dragon, the whole body is a pitch black, the eyes are a dark red, the underbelly is a dull charcoal like black, 2 pairs of demon like wings, claws are razor sharp, a dark silver chest plate of armor holds a giant dark ruby cross with a dark red aura stone within it, armor along the arms, legs, body, tail and wings are a dark steely black, inner wing is a fire like red<br>PokéDex Entry: Daemonigon, the Demonic Destroyer Pokémon, this Pokémon has been told of in legends as the Pokémon that'll bring upon the worlds destruction, but is actually the being that'll help the Divine Savior Pokémon protect the world from a destruction at the hands of man. Legends tell that someone bearing a cross on their back will come to help this being protect the world with its sister being.

#100 Name: Angealagon  
>Classification: the Divine Savior Pokémon<br>Type: Heaven/Aura/Psychic  
>Appearance: Appearance equivalent to that of an ancient Medieval Dragon, the whole body is a bright white, the eyes are a glowing blue, the underbelly is a dull yellowish white, 2 pairs of wings that look like huge angel wings, claws look dull but are actually razor sharp, a bright silver chest plate of armor holds a giant gold cross with a bright blue aura stone within it, armor on the arms and legs are bright silver<br>PokéDex Entry: Angealagon, the Divine Savior Pokémon, this Pokémon has been told within legends as the being that will protect the world from its final destruction. A legend tells that someone bearing a cross shaped birthmark on their back will come forward to protect this all mighty being from an impending destruction.

_**With this…the Solace Region has been detailed. Now it's up to everyone else to help write this region into history and carve out its Legend.**_


	2. Ch B: More Pokemon and History

_As I said...I'll continue to add to this, and I have just now created two more Pokémon! Note that the first you must evolve to receive and the second cannot under any circumstances be chosen! Now, let's introduce Repscorn and Chimeran!_

Name: Duscorn  
>Classification: the Dark Reaper Pokémon<br>Type: Dark/Ghost  
>Appearance: large black torn grim reaper like robe, long white mask like skull with a single downward arrow shaped slit, a red glow shines from within the slit<br>PokéDex Entry: Duscorn, the Dark Reaper Pokémon and the evolved form of Dusclops, this Pokémon is feared by human and Pokémon alike, mainly because it is often told of as the world Grim Reaper.

_This Pokémon is received by using a special form of the Reaper Cloth, which is known as a Death Cloak, on a Dusclops._

Name: Chimeran  
>Classification: The Forsaken Beast Pokémon<br>Type: ?  
>Appearance: form similar to that of a mythical Chimera, body is shaped similar to that of a Leoking, hind end similar to a Gryphoren, tail is a small variation of an Aob tail, around the lower half of the forward most legs and the main have a fire like look and feel similar to that of a Wolferno, and two small pairs of Jevird like wings are present along the back. The whole of the body including the main body, head, and forward most legs are a brown color, the main, lower half of the body and legs, the underbelly, and the back side of the wings are a light brown, the inside of the wings are a brownish white color, the tail and a small portion of the spinal area going up the back is a dark brown.<br>PokeDex Entry: Chimeran, the Forsaken Beast Pokémon, considered nothing but a legend, this Pokémon is actually the first genetically manufactured and engineered Pokémon. This Pokémon has never truly been seen in real life, but people claim to have heard it's sad, angry, and terrifying roar in the mountains near Central City and within their dreams from then forward.

_This one I have had on my mind for AGES! Personally Chimeran's a favorite of mine; I won't use this Pokémon either just to be fair to all of you._

_And furthermore, I am still hoping for even more OC's! So please, do me a favor and keep them coming! You can submit up to three OC's max, so get those minds working!_

_Wait a moment…I'm not done here! Let's give all you readers a little history lesson! On both Solace and it's dark side!_

_Let's begin with Solace's history, which will be a two piece considering I'll be explaining both the original region and the mysterious Imperial region._

_The Solace Region…A large region distant from all the other regions in the Pokémon world, but a few things come to mind when this region is brought up…Who discovered it? Why is it named Solace? Why in the hell is there an island floating in the sky above it!-? And what mysteries tie in with this world? Let's start with the great discoverer, considering that it'll answer two questions at the same time._

_The Solace Region was discovered by a young prince by the name of Christopher Stein. This young prince was engaged to a younger princess by the name of Kathryn Solace. In honor of his bride, Christopher named the region after his beloved's Maiden Name: Solace._

_As Christopher and his large group explored the region they set up settlements all over the region, Christopher had truly made this region his kingdom. But space was growing short even though this region was enormous, so the new king decided to look for more land to call Solace, but with the nearby islands short in proper space, the king thought his hopes of expanding his kingdom hopeless…until one night. On one night, when the moon was shining its brightest, a massive shadow was cast over the land. People were frightened by what the shadow could've been, but when people looked to the skies, they saw it. An island floating in the sky right above Solace, __it's amazing how many people won't look up__. With the location of this island now know, the king and a massive entourage of his finest men and most loyal followers set forth to take control of this new land._

_Upon arrival, the exploration team was amazed at how calm the air was despite the high altitude, and even more surprising was the incredible amount of large crystals present all across the land. The King wished to make this new land part of the main land, so that the people still on the island below could enjoy the beauty of the island, but the noblemen that followed the king and the council that followed the king's command, thought it better to leave this land to the nobles and the lower island to that of the commoners. As much as the King despised this idea, he accepted it because he feared the island being over populated as well._

_While the people on the original Solace Region despised the decree, they soon grew to accept it because they knew that the king always has his reasons for doing things._

_Now that the king had two lands to call Solace, he began to fear confusion of the outside world. He wanted to maintain the regions name for both regions, but he was perplexed at how to brand the two Solaces', that is, until his beloved daughter gave him an idea._

_With the island below slowly becoming a democracy, and the upper region maintaining a Monarch rule, the king named the floating island Imperial Solace._

_As time passed, the great monarchy of Imperial Solace so began to take the form of a democracy such as the island below had several years before. This change had taken place after the disappearance of the king's granddaughter and the death of the remainder of his family. With the once great kingdom breaking and turning into what the late king would've wanted. A true land that belongs to the people that he cared for, if only he knew what lied in the shadows of this great region._

_**There you have the history and decent look at the government as it was and is. Now let's talk evil.**_

_Lying within the Solace Region is two evil organizations battings heads over who'll control Solace.__** Pretty small minded to only want Solace.**__ These two organizations are known as Team Oblivion and Team Dark Light._

_Team Dark Light is an evil organization stationed strictly in the Solace Region. This organization believes that the region's light can only be obtained by their methods, which consist of ensnaring Pokémon to be corrupted with a unique power. Aside from gaining recruits the natural recruiting method, Dark Light looks for defected members of other organizations to recruit. You can tell if someone's a defected member because they'll be wearing a badge with the old team's symbol on it but there will be a slash through it._

_This organization came into power roughly a decade from where our main story takes place, but their methods have become really well known across the region. Kidnappings, theft, disappearances, you name it and to an extent they've done it._

_Next is Team Oblivion, this team is Team Dark Light's rival for control of the Solace Region. Their belief that the only way to bring forth true control is to destroy everything and then rebuild it from square one. They'll attain this by any means that they deem necessary. They'll also, much like Team Dark Light, corrupt Pokémon and bring forth their purest strength while also enraging them to a point of complete and utter madness and push their limit to the point that they'll die should they try and break their limits any further. A member of Team Oblivion can be determined by an edged 'O' with a large black eight pronged star in the center._

_This Organization is seen as the worst of the worst. They don't care who they hurt, or what happens in the process of their goal. All they care about is taking over Solace and then the world. And just like Dark Light, they've practically done everything in the process of complete and total domination._

_And the darkness of Imperial Solace…Team Royal_

_Team Royal believes themselves a superior race of humans that are destined to rule the world. While keeping slow and well known as a royal family, this evil organization plots the destruction of all inferior beings and the unification of the regions. Pokémon belonging to Team royal will be decked in knight based Pokémon armor. Team Royal operatives will bear a coat of arms that has a shield like crown with an 'R' in the center._

_This Team is considered one of the hardest to break because of its noble standing. Being a slow but steady team, Team Royal is truly a competitor to be reckoned with in terms of world domination._

_While these three teams are the original shadows of Solace, two other teams have been creeping their way into Solace. One of which is the infamous Team Rocket, and the other is the dark Team Universal Aura._

_These 5 organizations have tainted the region of Solace, but people continue to fight back._

_And now, we move onto the regions legends._

_The main of the legends revolves around that of the Daemon and Prayer family's._

_Both families' bear what could be seen as a blessing and a curse. A cross shaped birthmark that is passed down through out each family's lineage from child to child, generation to generation. These crosses are linked to two ancient dragons. Both are thought to either bring upon the worlds salvation or its destruction. The bearers of the crosses are said to be the protectors of these dragons. Because of this, these two families, while close friends in the past, have thought to have been enemies since they protect a dragon that the other despises._

_While the legend of the two great dragons spread long and far, another legend runs through the region is that of the Auracians. While the Auracians are thought to have originated within Pokoh, further research has led people to believe that Solace was actually the Auracians origin._

_These legends run through the history of Solace. But no one is able to truly solve and prove these legends, even though they continue to learn more and more._

_**There you have it for the Solace Region! Now as I said earlier, KEEP THOSE OC'S COMING! And thanks for being patient!**_


	3. Ch C: OC Cast

_**Hello! Well with the original stories week running through the 2**__**nd**__** Day and starting the 3**__**rd**__** Day hopefully soon. Out of boredom and the need to get a few questions and requests out, I'm going to display information on the OC's and the different things that I have accepted to the Sequel! Now for my first request: For those that are still planning OC's, I don't want you to make anything based off of what I'm about to show you, please keep your ideas original! Now, onto the OC's!**_

_Let's begin with those anonymous submitters._

_Anonymous Submitter – Pie D – Toya Fugisaki_

**Name: Toya Fugisaki (Japanese) ******

**Age: 16******

**Hometown: Lotus Village******

**Appearance: Black hair in a long ponytail, White Kimono With purple flower petal patterns, and Japanese type sandals. Uh...Yellow eyes, kind of creepy.******

**Clothes: (I kind of explained in appearance...) ******

**Occupation: Trainer, Coordinator.******

**Personality: Very Random, Usually blurts out 4 random things each chapter, insane, but has a dark secret that she keeps.******

**Talents: Uhh... Being a klutz?******

**Family: that's her dark secret she keeps (Toya: Shut up! you've already revealed enough! Me: I'm going to have to explain about your family having 4 lives. Toya: fine…)******

**Friends: ...******

**Pokémon: Umbreon.******

**Tech: Grey Pokétch.******

**Goals: to get over the fact that she's not completely human.******

**Crush: you can pick someone, I don't care.******

**Back-story: Time to explain the 'Mai'******

**The Mai aren't completely human or animal. They were created by Team Royal. Most of them don't know they have 4 lives; the king of the Mai has 9 lives. Team Royal attempted to make Mai Pokémon by blending half of human and Pokémon auras but instead they came out with Mai humans. All of the Mai can only have the Pokémon that they were mixed with. So, Toya is an Umbreon, she has an Umbreon circle on her back, and an Umbreon tail she hides under her kimono.**

_Anonymous Submitter – taa – Roselia McKenzie_

**Name: Rosalie McKenzie******

**Nickname: Rose******

**Age: 16******

**Hometown: Ambience City, Solace Region******

**Appearance: long blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes.******

**Clothes: a white shirt, black knee-length boots and purple jean. Rosalie carries her medical equipment in a black suitcase. She also carries a bag (similar to the one Brock carries in Pokémon but a bit bigger.)******

**Occupation: doctor and Pokémon doctor******

**Personality: Lucy is a medical genius and superhuman, regularly performing spectacular and impossible feats of surgical virtuosity. She is smart, emotionless and likes to work in the shadows, other than that she is kind and caring. If she is angered you better run.******

**Talents: cooking, medicine, predicting the weather, exploring, directions, escaping difficult situations, calming everyone down when in a tight spot, medical skills, research, navigation, art, can understand Pokémon speech, able to befriend any Pokémon and able to calm any Pokémon that is in a rage. (Note – you can give more talents for Rosalie if you want)******

**Family: no living family member except her cousin Emma, her aunt Marie and her uncle Robert.******

**- (dead) Rosalie mother, Natalie McKenzie (née Jones) was a doctor and a very caring person. Her appearance is short and curly brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She died in a train accident along with Rosalie father.******

**- (dead) Rosalie father, Luke McKenzie was a Pokémon doctor and a very kind person. His appearance is short blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He died in a train accident along with Rosalie mother.******

**- (alive) Rosalie cousin, Emma Taylor who is in medical school wants to be the best doctor and Pokémon doctor like Rosalie is. Emma appearance is long and straight black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Emma has Pokémon of her own and here are some of the Pokémon she own - a Plusle, a Minun, a Kirlia and a Zorua.******

**- (alive) Rosalie aunt, Marie Taylor (née Jones) is a Pokémon doctor. Marie appearance is long and curly brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Marie has Pokémon of her own and here are some of the Pokémon she own – a Milotic, a Gardevoir, a Ampharos and a Meganium.******

**- (alive) Rosalie uncle, Robert Taylor is a doctor. Robert appearance is short and straight purple, green eyes and porcelain skin. Robert has Pokémon of his own and here are some of the Pokémon he own – a Gallade, a Togekiss, a Rapidash and a Dragonite.******

**Friends:******

**Dr. Judy – Rosalie old mentor. She is a doctor and Pokémon doctor. She was the one who saved Rosaline from the train accident by doing a miracle operation on her. When Rosalie wanted to be a doctor and Pokémon doctor she trained Rosalie to be a doctor and Pokémon doctor she is today. She is like a second mother to Rosalie.******

**The Nurse Joy family – one or more Nurse Joy of a Pokémon Center in a region call her to do a task that is something impossible even to them. They are her very close friends due to being caring towards injured Pokémon.******

**She befriended some other doctors and Pokémon doctors who call her in a hospital to do a task that is something impossible to them. They are her very close friends due to being caring towards injured people.******

**Pokémon: ******

**Chansey – she's very caring towards Pokémon and people but is serious in battle. Knows Heal Pulse, Double-Edge, Double Slap, Sing and Egg Bomb.******

**Audino – she loves to tend injured Pokémon and people but is serious in battle. Knows Heal Pulse, Attract, Pound, Helping Hand and Growl.******

**Ditto - He's the cocky one but cares for everyone, he knows Transform.******

**Glameow - She's the elegant one but much dangerous. Knows Assist, Captivate, Fury Swipes, Hypnosis and Faint Attack.******

**Noctowl - He's calm and a little cold but cares for the others. Knows Foresight, Tackle, Air Slash, Peck and Extrasensory.******

**Mysticure - Cheerful but serious in battle. She knows Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Future Sight, Psychic and Mirror Coat.******

**Tech: a purple Pokétch, a black Xtransciever, a silver PokéGear, a blue PokéNav, a red PokéGear, a orchid Atlas and a white PokéCell - Touch.******

**This is the link for PokéCell - .com/gallery/27034117#/d3eyvgl******

**Goals: to help the world.******

**Crush: she already has a boyfriend.******

**Back-story: when Rosalie was 5 her parents died in a train accident. Rosalie was also in the accident but survived thanks to a miracle operation performed by Dr. Judy. Marked by this experience Rosalie decided to become a doctor and Pokémon doctor and was mentored by Dr. Judy. Know she is the most skilled doctor and Pokémon doctor in the world. Rosalie has a house on a sea cliff far from civilization. Rosalie has been based in a private clinic on a sea cliff far from civilization, but frequently travels to hospitals around the world to covertly assist terminally ill patients. She has an apprentice who is also her cousin name Emma and Emma is in medical school.**

_And now those that have used actual profiles…_

_Profile Submitter – Ghost13579 – Jack Skeleton_

**Name: jack skeleton******

**Age: 23******

**Hometown: Miracle City, Solace Region******

**Appearance: pale, black hair, red eyes, and a burned left arm from the great fire******

**Clothes: a long black cloak, a top hat, a grey shirt, black combat trousers, leather boots, leather gloves, and a black metal cane with a red gemstone on top.******

**Occupation: pokemon hunter******

**Personality: he is a strong-willed, feared, crafty, cruel, short tempered, a showoff, sarcastic, rude, and a little bit nuts.******

**Talents: mecanic, sharp aim, sneaky, sly, strong, fast, dosn't feel most pain, and a geneus.******

**Family: mom (julie) - dead (drowned on a cruise) - sarcastic, rube, cruel, and strong-willed.******

**dad (sam) - dead (drowned on cruise) - crafty, short tempered, and a showoff.******

**inventer (john)- dead (murdered by Charizard) - smart, mad, funny, and shy around women)******

**Friends: …******

**Pokémon: possessorn (male) - naive, often confused, and angery. knows night slash, dark void, shadow sneak, and and shadow force.******

**Shrazard (female) - she is kind, gental, and freindly. she knows iron tail, metal claw, crunch, and dark pulse******

**Destructitron (male) - he is an unemotionable, smart, and glitchy he knows magnet bomb, metal claw, doom desire, and shift gear******

**Hypnashroud (female)- shy, self-sorrow, and sad. she knows hypnosis, teleport, theif, and phyco cut.******

**Guardier (male) - cold-hearted, short tempered, warm blooded. He knows phycic, teleport, night slash and shadow ball.******

**Lunnat(female) - loyal, bloodthirsty, unforgiving, relys on jack. She knows fly, dark pulse, theif, and air slash.******

**Tech: 44 revolver, portable pokemon producer, PokéNav, Running Shoes, anti-gravity platform, metal claw/grappling hook, arm ice 'cannon', specal 'sunglasses' (for x-ray vision, heat vision, and night vision)******

**Goals: -to buy a island******

**-destroy modern society******

**Back-story: jack was 2 when the great fire struck, and his left arm was hevily burned. At 7, his parents were drowned on a sea cruse, during their honeymoon. At 8, a inventer adopted him, and gave him his specal sunglasses, PokéNav, Running Shoes, and metal claw/grappling hook. he practesed every day in hand-to-hand fighting, with and without his claw/grappling hook, practised his speed and strenth, and studyed techology and pokemon legends.******

**at 10, he got his first pokemon, Lunnat. jack then was forced into the army 7 year pokemon training program, where he passed 1 year early and gained Destructitron, Shrazard, and possessorn. at 16, he left to find a job, and became a team rocket goon, where he got his revolver, and became freinds with meowth, jesse, and james. at 17, he stole Hypnashroud and Guardier from a pokemon profecer.******

**at 18, jack's adoped father was killed, and he was given a portable pokemon producer, the arm ice 'cannon', and a anti-gravity platform. in sorrow, he when to chaos mansion and trained in using his new tech and pokemon skills. at 20, a crime boss heard of jack, and told him that if jack got her(female crime boss) a Aerodactyl, thenshe will pay him 500,000 Pokédollars. to this day, he works as a pokemon hunter.**

_Profile Submitter – imabeemee – Cinthia Mallaway, Astrio Normandy, Lessly Opalin_

**Name: Cinthia Mallaway**

**Nickname: Cinna, or Cinn.**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown: Ringtown in Fiore**

**Appearance: Wavy silver hair that reaches shoulders, bangs that partly cover right eye, matching grey eyes, not too slim, and not curvy at all, 5'5"**

**Clothes: white leather open cardigan with gray tank top underneath, white scarf and gray tight white boots that just reach her shins, gray rucksack.**

**Occupation: Trainer/Artist**

**Personality: Timid around strangers, but very social otherwise. Gives good advice to friends and can be very sarcastic at times. Laughs at pretty much anything (Pudding.), and loves to make people laugh. She can be rash when it comes to helping friends. Tends to nag a lot, and rants when she's angry. Zones out and doesn't pay attention to many things around her when she's in deep thought. Very modest about her talents and looks, and isn't very into fashion or girly things. (Even though she has a soft spot for Igglybuff,) She's bit of a klutz. She admires Ringtown's rangers very much.**

**Talents: Good at drawing, playing the flute (if that has any significance to the story…) Can cook relatively well unless it's any kind of pasta food.**

**Family:**

**Rhea Mallaway (Mother): Missing since she was 9. Has her daughter's eyes and hair, although she tends to care about how it looks more than her daughter. She's constantly strived to make Cinna more of a lady. She's loved her husband very much, but ended up leaving him and no one has seen her since.****  
><strong>**Weiss Mallaway (Father): Cared for Cinna until he left her at 12. Light green eyes and orange hair. He's somewhat of a pushover. Left heartbroken after his wife left and quickly remarried, even though he felt nothing towards his new life.**

**Friends:**

**Astrio: (Will send form) Brown hair, orange-ish eyes. Met Cinna when they were around 7 years of age, when he tried to catch a Mudkip of his own and was saved by Cinna, along with Ringtown's leader, Spenser. They are exact opposites and didn't tolerate each other's personalities. Afterwards, they were cold towards each other until another one of his friends, Lessly, forced them to become friends. He left with Cinna to the Solace region.****  
><strong>**Lessly: (Will send form) Black long hair and purple eyes. Cinna's friend since they were 4, met in preschool on their first day. They got along very well from the beginning, and became instant best friends. She likes helping Cinna with her training. Cinna never fights with her, but sometimes gets annoyed when she corrects her mistakes.****  
><strong>**She can make other friends, its fine…**

**Pokémon:****  
><strong>**Shinx: (Partner) ****  
><strong>**Male. Hasty nature, given to by father, (Bite, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Thunder Fang)**

**Spoink:****  
><strong>**Male. Quirky nature, Caught in Fiore, (Zen Headbutt, Bounce, Psybeam, Shadow Ball)**

**Fearow: ****  
><strong>**Male. Bold nature, Caught as Spearow and evolved in Fiore, (Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Steel Wing)**

**Tech: PokéGear**

**Goals: Strives to grow as a better artist and person. Doesn't plan to get any Gym badges, but finds herself challenging a few, as she feels the road to becoming a better woman is to fully understand the purpose of Pokémon.**

**Crush: Eventually Astrio**

**Back-story: Born and raised in Fiore, her parents always got along fine until her mother left for unknown reasons when she was only 9 years of age. Soon, she begins to resent her mother, blaming their problems on her. When her father remarries, she grows to love her step-mother. Her father leaves her at age 12 to find her mother and asks her to come along, but she refuses out of resentment towards her mother and love for Fiore. At age 13, she leaves to Solace, where she travels with her friends, Astrio and Lessly.**

**Name: Astrio Normandy**

**Nickname: Trio**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Ringtown in Fiore**

**Appearance: Brown rugged hair that reaches under his ears, orange-brown eyes. 6'1"**

**Clothes: Brown short sleeve shirt with black vest, black pants and brown sneakers, black cap with a Pokeball on it, white Pokeball bag.**

**Occupation: Trainer**

**Personality: Very funny, but can be serious when he needs to be. He thinks compulsively and is rash. Very impatient, and usually finds himself fighting with patient people. He is very determined, and will help anyone in need. He can be arrogant, and cocky. He'll eat anything, and a lot of it. He doesn't like change. He can be very protective.**

**Talents: He often considers himself to be a great trainer. Isn't much good at anything else, but he likes to tinkering with machines.**

**Family:**

**Grace Normandy (Mother): Looks like her son, but has dark blue eyes. She isn't sure who his father is. Presses Astrio to focus on his studies and doesn't like the idea of him becoming a trainer.**

**Friends:**

**Cinna: Met Cinna when they were around 7 years of age, when he tried to catch a Mudkip of his own and was saved by Cinna, along with Ringtown's leader, Spenser. They are exact opposites and didn't tolerate each other's personalities. Afterwards, they were cold towards each other until another one of his friends, Lessly, forced them to become friends. He left with Cinna to the Solace region. Is very protective of her, and he convinces himself it's purely out of brotherly love.****  
><strong>**Lessly: "Adopted" by his mother, he sees Lessly as the sister he never had. He taught her many things about Pokémon, since she had no memory of Pokémon. He frequently scolds her quiet nature and drags her along on adventures. She usually saves him from making dangerous choices.**

**Pokémon:**

**Wartortle: ****  
><strong>**Male. Brave Nature, Caught in Fiore, (Skull Bash, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Bite)**

**Dugtrio: ****  
><strong>**Male. Impish Nature, Caught as Diglett and evolved in Fiore, (Dig, Earthquake, Rockslide)**

**Grovyle: (Partner) ****  
><strong>**Male. Rash Nature, Caught and evolved from Treecko in Fiore. (Grass knot, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Focus Punch, Leaf Storm)**

**Tech: PokéGear**

**Goals: Hopes to become champion, and considers anyone with the same dream a rival.**

**Crush: Cinna**

**Back-story: Aspiring to become a trainer, he hurriedly tried to leave his single mother at the age of 10 to go to Kanto. His mother held him back, and he remained in Fiore. When Cinna planned to leave Fiore, he lied to his mother and told her he was planning to resume his studies and become a Pokémon Professor along with Lessly.**

**Name: Lessly Opalin**

**Nickname: Less**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown: Born in Graile, though she has no memory of it. She considers herself to be from Fiore.**

**Appearance: Black hair that reaches her back, and violet-blue eyes. She wears glasses, 5'6", light and slender.**

**Clothes: Purple shirt and white collared jacket and tights, purple band around her head, purple boots, Purple Bulbasaur backpack.**

**Occupation: Researcher, but does battle at times.**

**Personality: A bit shy, and quiet. Very thoughtful, and thinks about everything before acting on it. She can be a bit of a worrywart. Is very blunt, and is truthful about things even if it hurts someone else. Gives advice to her friends, and helped them a lot while they were in school. Disregards directions from grownups, and can be somewhat bossy. She prefers nature over big cities. She's an extreme pessimist, unlike her two friends. She can be seen as the "big sister" of the group.**

**Talents: Good at reading, writing, and playing instruments. She was the fastest runner in her class. She likes inventing things, even though her inventions backfire half the time.**

**Family: None that she remembers**

**Friends:**

**Astrio: "Adopted" by his mother, sees him as an older brother. He taught her many things about Pokémon, since she had no memory of Pokémon. He frequently scolds her quiet nature and drags her along on adventures. She usually saves him from making dangerous choices, and she gets mad at his rashness a lot. Knows about His crush on Cinna, and constantly tries to pair them up.****  
><strong>**Cinna: Cinna's friend since they were 4, met in preschool on their first day. They got along very well from the beginning, and became instant best friends. She likes helping Cinna with her training. Cinna never fights with her, but sometimes gets annoyed when she corrects her mistakes. They're as close as sisters, and they bicker like them too. Lessly gets frustrated because Cinna doesn't notice Astrio's feelings for her.**

**Pokémon:**

**Flareon:****  
><strong>**Female. Quirky nature, obtained Eevee egg from breeder in Fiore, (Fire Blast, Iron Tail, Fire Spin, Flamethrower.)**

**Pidgey: ****  
><strong>**Male. Bold Nature, caught in Fiore, (Air Slash, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace.)**

**Flaffy: (Partner) ****  
><strong>**Female. Serious Nature, caught in Fiore, (Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, Fire Punch, Discharge, Brick Break)**

**Tech: PokéGear**

**Goals: Wants to learn as much about Pokémon as Professor Oak, and become one herself.**

**Crush: Well, none. But if you can find someone, anyone will be fine.**

**Back-story: Lessly is not sure of her past. She washed up in Fiore when she was a baby, and has no memory of anything but her name and that she came from a region called Graile. She was raised by Astrio's mother and she was taught many things from her friends. After learning everything she could about Pokémon, she yearned to look for more Pokémon and learn about them. She was elated when Cinna told her about her plans to travel around a new region, agreeing instantly to go with her.**

_Profile Submitter – Inspirational Spark – Jaydin_

**Name: Jaydin******

**Nickname: Jay******

**Age: 13******

**Hometown: Skyrim City******

**Appearance: Jaydin has long black hair with sky blue streaks that she keeps in a ponytail with a spiky strap in it as a surprise for people trying to pull it. Her fingernails are always painted sky blue with a thin black French tip.******

**Clothing: Jaydin wears a dark blue short skirt with a pair of navy leggings, as well as a lighter blue halter top. She has a light blue Ipod Touch app on her Pokétch that she uses religiously when competing in contests or battles, when she's planning her appeals or designs, or waiting for someone.******

**Occupation: Beginning coordinator and designer******

**Personality: Jay's an impatient person who won't wait up for anyone slow. She loves heights, and is a regular daredevil. Contrary to her personality, she loves contests and rarely battles, unless she's dared or a boy says that girls are weaker.******

**Talents: Jay is good at distracting others during crucial moments. Her knack of guessing what others are about to say is uncanny.******

**Family: Jay's mother, Ellin, is a little overprotective. She tends to blurt out embarrassing things in front of Jay's friends or random strangers. Cory, Jay's brother, delights in these moments, and takes every chance her gets to tease Jay mercilessly. Although he's younger than Jay at age seven, he tends to try to act older than he really is. He drives Jay up the wall, and is one of the reasons she ran away to Skyrim City. Her father, Brian, left the family soon after Cory was born, and is rarely mentioned.******

**Friends: Arianna, a 12 year old training under Corena City's gym leader, and Tobias, a 14 year old from Lotus Village training to be a coordinator and Jaydin's main rival.******

**Pokémon: Swablu, Aquagon, Sonivird, Leorass, Crystolf, Psyose******

**Future Pokémon: Altaria, Polargon, Aerovird, Leoqueen, Carnachic******

**Tech: Pokétch******

**Goals: Top coordinator, famous designer, to have her fortune read by Mysticure******

**Crush: None. It would be an understanding, quick witted boy who knows what and what not to say, and when to disappear and when to stick around.******

**History: Soon after Cory was born, Brian left the family. After that, the rest of the family moved to Corena City. For a while, Jaydin stayed there, but bored with the dull life there, she ran away to Skyrim City. She's been training a lot, and hopes to start her journey as soon as some interesting people come through.******

**Other: If possible, Brian left to become the gym leader at Sola Town. If not, he's currently living and inventing in Spades City. Also, Jaydin will only rarely catch new Pokémon, preferring instead to train the ones she's already got until most of them evolve and/or get stronger.**

_Profile Submitter – Mew Musica – Cherry Mikodiore, Elaina Ophelian_

**Name: Cherry Mikodiore******

**Nickname: C Berry (A weird nickname her friend Kella gave her. Used only by people who know her well)******

**Age: 13******

**Hometown: Glorilum City, Meridia Region. Glorilum City is one of the largest cities in Meridia. It is the home of the last Gym in the region and it is also home to the Gloomering Stadium, named after the legendary Pokemon of Meridia, Gloomering, where the Meridia Region Grand Festival is held all the time. It is well known for being a favourite place of Steel and Psychic-Type Pokemon.******

**Appearance: Dark cherry red hair with a pale pink streak down each side that reaches down to a few centimetres past her shoulders, dark aquamarine coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin.******

**Clothes:******

**-Normal: A dark red, one short sleeved top, with the sleeve on the top being the right sleeve, cherry blossom pink and black bunched up arm warmers that reach from just above her elbow to her wrists, dark cherry red denim jeans and simple white flats with a cherry pattern on them.******

**-Contest: A dark cherry red dress that reaches down to just below her knees, with cherry blossom pink trimming along the bottom and the neckline of the dress, with a pale pink bow on either side of the dress' dark pink waistband. She wears this with a set of dark cherry red simple flats with a criss cross pale pink pattern and a cherry blossom pink bow on each one, which she designed and made herself, and dark cherry red wrist cuffs with the same sort of trimming along the top and bottom of them as the trimming on the dress.******

**Occupation: Coordinator, Pokemon Stylist in Training******

**Personality: Like her name, she is sweet and cute. Sometimes she can be a bit too sweet, which does affect her and others around her. She can be quite adventurous and sassy if she wants to be. She can be quite friendly with people who she feels or knows are quite friendly or nice. If she knows or feels if someone is evil in some way, then she can get pretty mad. Her Pokemon are her best friends, and she would do anything for them.******

**Talents: Designing and making clothes and accessories, making puddings and dancing******

**Family:******

**-(Alive)Her mother, Ellis Mikodiore. She is an older version of Cherry, in both looks and personality. She works part time at the Glorilum City Pokemon Center.******

**-(Alive)Her father, Louie Mikodiore. He has dark oak brown hair and dark grey eyes, wwhich are the same shape as Cherry's eyes. He is a strong and persistant person. He is the Gym Leader of the Glorilum City Gym, which is a Steel-Type Gym.******

**Friends:******

**-Kella Thomas, an aspiring coordinator from Coraclina Town, also in the Meridia Region. They met at the Meridia Region Grand Festival, and later met again when a friend of Kella's went to challenge the gym in Glorilum City. She and Cherry are pretty good friends.******

**-Salem, her Pokemon pet which stays at home when she is travelling. Salem is a shiny Purrstat. She met Salem at a Pokemon Rescue Home in Glorilum City when she was about 9 years old. She and Salem are really good friends.******

**-Stacey Lorraine, an aspiring Pokemon Trainer from Flixim Town, also in Meridia. She and Cherry met when Stacey went to challenge the gym in Glorilum City and Cherry was helping her dad in the gym that day. Cherry and Stacey are good companions, but don't know each other too well.******

**Pokemon:******

**-Leafit******

**(A happy and enthusiastic type of Pokemon. Enjoys jumping about and eating sweet foods that Cherry makes)******

**Bullet Seed, Petal Dance, Energy Ball, Razor Leaf, Leaf Tornado******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**-Vispeon******

**(A slightly annoying and energetic type of Pokemon. It evolved from an Eevee that Cherry got as a present for her 10th birthday. This Pokemon is native to the Meridia Region. This is the only Meridia Region Pokemon that Cherry has bought with her on her new journey)******

**Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Swift, Aerial Ace, Razor Breeze******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**-Psylem******

**(A strong and tough Pokemon, who looks meaner on the outside than he actually is)******

**Rock Slide, Smack Down, Tackle, Confusion, Psybeam******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**-Freezark******

**(A mysterious and a sort of loner Pokemon. Likes being in contests and being a sort of model for Cherry more than he lets on)******

**Avalanche, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Dark Pulse, Faint Attack******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**Tech: A dark pink Poketch, a pale pink and cherry red Pokedex and a dark cherry red mobile******

**Goals: To be a top coordinator and a top Pokemon Stylist. Wants to eventually own her own Pokemon Clothes Shop, with clothes in that she designs and makes herself.******

**Crush: N/A******

**Back-story: Cherry's mother was travelling around with her dad in Fallroam Village, a place in the Meridia Region, when she was first born. Her mum thought that she looked a lot like her when she was born, and since she loved cherries, she called her new daughter Cherry. Cherry grew up helping her mum look after the Pokemon that her family owned and looked after, helping her dad with small things in the gym and helping her mum in the Pokemon Dome, which her family owned. When she was 10, she started her first journey, with her Meridia Region Starter Pokemon, Bloomy, and her Eevee. She eventually arrived back home after the Meridia Region Grand Festival, having come second to her friend Kella, who came first, and who won the Grand Festival. She then stayed at home for a couple of years, helping out more and trying to evolve her Pokemon that hadn't evolved just yet. Just as she turned 13, she found out about the Solace Region, and decided to start to travel through there.**

**Name: Elaina Ophelian******

**Nickname: Ela******

**Age: 15******

**Hometown: Flixim Town, Meridia Region. Flixim Town is the second town in Meridia, and can be reached by travelling from Coraclina Town through Meridia Route 1. Flixim Town has the region's only other Pokemon Dome available. This town also has a Contest Hall and an Electric Type Gym. The people who live in this town mostly lean towards Ice & Electric Type Pokemon.******

**Appearance: Jade green hair with darker emerald green highlights that reaches down to a few centimetres above her waist, light aquamarine coloured eyes and tanned skin. She stands at about 5 foot 7 in height.******

**Clothes:******

**-Normal: A dark yellow sleeveless hoodie with a black tank top underneath, a dark brown denim skirt, creamy white leggings and dark emerald green pumps with a pattern of light green leaves on them.******

**-Contest: A dark yellow sleeveless dress with black edging and a dark red sash tied in a bow around her waist, replica Aura Guardian style gloves, but coloured dark yellow, a replica Aura Guardian style hat that is dark yellow in colour, knee high dark yellow heeled boots with black ribbons criss crossing up each one and a dark yellow chocker with black frills along the top and dark red frills along the bottom.******

**Occupation: Coordinator/Electric & Ice Type Specialist******

**Personality: A reserved and unusually quiet girl. Her unassuming appearance to most is decieved in contests, when she opens up a bit more and becomes mysterious, charming and quite competitive. She has a habit of talking a bit about random things that really don't go anywhere interesting. Around her friends, she is a bit more talkative than usual, but while she is around people who she hates or people who she thinks are evil, she can be quite fierce and mean.******

**Talents: Singing, exploring, looking after Electric & Ice Type Pokemon and using unusual contest appeal moves.******

**Family:******

**-Her mum, Hannah Ophelian. An older version of Elaina, except for the eyes, in appearance. She specialises in Water Type Pokemon. She can be quite cheeky and kind to others and is always willing to help others who need help. She works part time at the Contest Hall.******

**-Her younger sister, Lilliana Ophelian. She has the same hair as her mother and Elaina, but the same skin colour, which is pale, and same eye colour as her dad. She likes Normal Type Pokemon best, but she doesn't specialise in them. She is almost like Elaina in personality, except that she isn't quiet and likes to talk a lot. She wants to be a Pokemon Professor or Researcher.******

**(Elaina's dad disappeared a few years ago to go off somewhere that he didn't tell anyone about. Not much is known about him, except that he has pale skin, dark oak brown hair and pale aquamarine coloured eyes. Most people think that he went off to do something evil, seeing as he could almost be really evil sometimes)******

**Friends:******

**-Lorraine Marble, an aspiring trainer from Celestic Town in Sinnoh. Elaina first met her when she was travelling through Sinnoh for contests. She got to Celestic Town and went to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon before she trained them for another contest, and she then met Lorraine. She and Lorraine are quite good friends.******

**-She can also become friends with anyone else you like. As long as the people don't mind her being a bit quiet and don't mind that she comes from the Meridia Region.******

**Pokemon:******

**-Frawtice******

**(A Pokemon that is native to Meridia, and is the evolution of one of Meridia's three personal Eeveelutions, Frawteon. Frawtice is a cool and friendly Pokemon who would always stand up for Elaina if she needed help. Elaina got Frawtice as a Frawteon, which she won in a contest in Helium City, another place in the Meridia Region that looks like lots of grey and silver balloons from an aerial viewpoint, with a few splashes of bright colour amongst the tall buildings there)******

**Blizzard Tail, Snow River, Shadow Ball, Bubble Beam, Hydro Pump******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**-Blazebillae******

**(Her fully evolved Meridia Region Starter Pokemon, who started out as the Fire Type Starter Embil. Blazebillae is a fierce and crafty Pokemon, who uses his charm and power to his advantage, if her wants to and if he is allowed to)******

**Flame Whip, Flaming Pillars, Dual Wing Slash, Gust, Aerial Ace******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**-Chibirisu******

**(The first Solace Region Pokemon that she captured properly for herself. Her Chibirisu is quite the charmer at times and likes to use her Electric moves to light up places, to help others and to make herself and other Pokemon look either good or bad in contests)******

**Thunderbolt, Discharge, Volt Tackle, Spark, Thunder Fang******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**-Crystolf******

**(The second Pokemon that Elaina caught in the Solace Region. Crystolf is a quite selfless and argumentative Pokemon, who can really pack a punch if you don't watch out)******

**Avalanche, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, Aurora Beam, Icy Wind******

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+******

**Tech:******

**-A dark green Pokétch******

**-An Xtransciever******

**-A dark pink and dark green Pokédex******

**-A pale emerald green camera mobile phone that is shaped like a diamond and has a picture of a Meridia Region Water Type Pokemon, Bubbly, on the back of it.******

**Goals:******

**-To be a top coordinator******

**-To be the best at looking after Electric and Ice Type Pokemon******

**-To explore every region that she possibly can that holds contests******

**Crush: Someone who would always look after her well, someone who likes Electric and/or Ice Type Pokemon like she does and someone who is preferrably a trainer.******

**Back Story:**

**-Elaina was originally born in Coraclina Town in Meridia.******

**-When she was 3 years old, while living in Flixim Town, her younger sister Lilliana was born.******

**-When she was 8, she saw her first contest live on TV, and there and then, she wanted to be a coordinator. Her mum and dad eventually gave into her and allowed her to be a coordinator when she was old enough to start her journey.******

**-When she was 10, she went to get her first Pokemon. She hoped there would be an Electric or Ice Type available, but there wasn't one. She would have chosen the Water Type Starter, Dew, instead, but the Embil that was there just suddenly took a liking to her, so Elaina took Embil as her first Pokemon.******

**-She returned after a year, having finished her Merida Region journey and having come fourth in the Grand Festival in Glorilum City. She wanted to go travelling again, but she didn't know where to, until her sister, who was quite interested in Sinnoh Region Pokemon then, suggested that she went to Sinnoh, which she then did.******

**-After another year, she returned from her Sinnoh Region journey, having come fourth again, this time in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She decided to then stay home for a while.******

**-A year later, her dad disappeared without a trace, leaving her, her mum and her sister to live on their own.******

**-On her 15th birthday, her mother found out about the Solace Region and suggested that maybe she would like to go there, and she then gave Elaina her mobile as a present. Elaina agreed to go on a journey through Solace. She decided to take only two of her current Pokemon with her, Frawtice and Blazebillae.**

_Profile Submitter – Shinx2326 – Forestar Blue_

**Name: Forestar Blue******

**Nickname: That Bird Freak******

**Age: 16******

**Hometown: Skyrim City, Solace Region******

**Appearance: White, tousled hair. 5' 11". Slim figured, almost like a stretched piece of taffy. Deep blue eyes.******

**Clothes: A simple, white long-sleeve with a sky blue vest and dark blue jeans with khaki moccasin-like slip-ons******

**Occupation: Trainer/Flying Type Specialist******

**Personality: Sacastic when in danger, but otherwise very likeable and humorous. Tends to be silent. Can be cruel and harsh when annoyed.******

**Talents: Testing the wind, predicting a storm, Aura user (wind type specialist, if it's fine with you), flying (part of the aura thing)******

**Family: Adopted by the Flying Gym Leader's family (idk if it's ok with you. Just PM me if it's not and I'll fix it)******

**Friends: The locals in Skyrim City******

**Pokémon: ******

**Delibird-slighty psychotic, impish nature, male - Present, Ice Beam, Fly, Hidden Power (Water), Blizzard******

**Togekiss-gentle, elegant, female - Aura Sphere, Fly, Extrasensory, Sky Attack, Attract******

**Crobat-serious, likes to play, male - Cross Poison, Fly, Air Slash, Poison Fang, Venoshock******

**Honchkrow-bossy, adamant, female - Night Slash, Fly, Dark Pulse, Foul Play, Nasty Plot******

**Skarmory-obedient, kind, male - Agility, Fly, Autotomize, Steel Wing, Spikes******

**Mothim (starter)-adores Forestar, twitchy, slightly scatter brained, male - Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Psychic, Air Slash, Camouflage******

**Tech: PokéGear, Xtransciever******

**Goals: Being the best flying Pokemon trainer, find real family******

**Crush: none******

**Back-story: Forestar was ophaned when he was just a little boy. One day, the Gym Leader's parents found him crying in an alleyway and brought him to their house. They raised him and their son/daughter (whoever the flying gym leader is). They raised them with equal love and care as if he was their own son. Forestar hopes that one day he will find his real family.**

_Profile Submitter – TeamRocketDiva – Luna Sky, Celestia Sky_

**Name: Luna Sky**

**Nickname: little sister, prima ballerina**

**Age: 10**

**Hometown: Moon Flow Village**

**Appearance: Green eyes, wavy teal-blue hair with a curl hanging in between her eyes, the left side of her hair falls past her shoulder in a curl and the right side reaches her shoulder, pale skin**

**Clothes: Lavender-purple shorts and shirt with a crescent moon on it, teal bag, blue socks and teal and blue shoes, a crescent moon necklace around her neck.**

**PJ: Purple pajamas with stars on them**

**Contest outfit/formal: Lavender dress with a purple bow around her waist, kitten heeled midnight-blue shoes with crescent moons on them, a blue chocker with a crescent moon on it. Glitter stars and moons in her hair along with a dark-blue tiara.**

**Occupation: Coordinator**

**Personality: Sweet, kind and gentle, Luna looks up to her big sister and absolutely adores her. She is shy about making friends, which is why Celestia has her write friendship reports on the day's adventure and what she learned. When she hurts someone she is genuinely remorseful and sad as she hates to hurt anyone. She is touched with the small things that people do, like giving up their jacket and other things. Normally very happy, like her sister she has a great sense of humor and they always team up together when pranking (nobody can defeat them in a prank war)**

**Talents: Astronomy (ask her anything about the stars, moon, constellations, planets, she knows it all), dancing-ballet mostly, magic tricks-illusions and such, directions (Can find her way out of anywhere just by looking at the stars and if it's day, just by looking at the position of the sun) pranks, good with Pokemon-she has a special gift that makes even the fiercest Pokemon calm down, she says that it's all to do with kindness, this ability gives her another ability called the Stare, it's a forceful stare/glare that makes Pokemon do what she says if they're on a rampage or just being disobedient-she can't control when it happens.**

**Family: Mother-Sola-dead, Father-Artemis-on a journey, Celestia-big sister, see below**

**Friends: Wisteria, Spike, Lily**

**Pokémon: Flamolf-Happy nature, Ember, Scratch, Quick Attack,(You choose the last two please), Leorass-playful nature, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Tackle, Quick Attack (choose the last move please)**

**Tech: Xtransceiver**

**Goals: To be like her sister, get rid of her shyness and become a great Coordinator in her own right, to be seen as Luna, not as Celestia's little sister**

**Crush: None**

**Back-story: Born as the Mayors daughters, Celestia and Luna have lived the high life and never had much of a chance to make friends, Luna even less than Celestia, as she was sickly when she was younger. Celestia chose not to go on a journey until Luna turned ten; they wanted to share the experience together. Their mother died when Celestia was seven and Luna was five, their father left a year later to find himself again, leaving Celestia and Luna in the hands of his old friend Diana, whose husband Kale, took over as temporary Mayor.**

**Name: Celestia Sky**

**Nickname: big sister, Celly, modern dance queen**

**Age: 12**

**Hometown: Moon Flow Village**

**Appearance: Pink eyes, long, flowing, cyan colored hair, pale skin**

**Clothes: white-knee length jeans, a pink and white shirt with a sun on it, white shoes, a pink bag and a sun necklace around her neck.**

**PJ's: White PJs with suns on them.**

**Contest/formal: A long white dress with no sleeves and a ribbon flowing from the back, white slippers, and a gold tiara with glitter suns in her hair.**

**Occupation: Coordinator**

**Personality: Celestia is a wise and kind girl. As an older sister, she often does not directly state her goals, but rather gives the advice to help her sister and friends find the answers they need. She often encourages her sister and friends to relax with jokes and gentle questions, and shows great patience with any rudeness towards her, she also has a great sense of humor.**

**While always regal in both appearance and manner, Celestia is shown to be fun-loving and at times will even disregard the strict standards of the "high class" when it becomes too much and is really fun-loving. She adores her little sister and will do anything to protect her but at the same time will give her own space to grow up.**

**Talents: Dancing-modern dancing mainly, pranks, calming everyone down when in a tight spot, escaping difficult situations, teaching others friendship without them realizing it, medicine.**

**Family: Mother-Sola-dead, Father-Artemis-on a journey, Luna-little sister, see above**

**Friends: Wisteria, Spike, Lily**

**Pokémon: Leafit-joyful nature, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Dig, Bounce, Vine Whip, Sonivird-Calm nature, Gust, Sand-Attack, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Fly**

**Tech: Xtransceiver**

**Goals: To become a great Coordinator, help Luna been seen as Luna and help her overcome her shyness, help everyone become friends with Pokemon and each other**

**Crush: I'll get back to you for that one**

**Back-story: Born as the Mayors daughters, Celestia and Luna have lived the high life and never had much of a chance to make friends, Luna even less than Celestia, as she was sickly when she was younger. Celestia chose not to go on a journey until Luna turned ten; they wanted to share the experience together. Their mother died when Celestia was seven and Luna was five, their father left a year later to find himself again, leaving Celestia and Luna in the hands of his old friend Diana, whose husband Kale, took over as temporary Mayor.******

_**An example of Luan's friendship report, after meeting Jase, a boy who pretended to be their friend, **_****

**"What did you learn about friendship today Luna?" asked Celestia******

**"Big sister, today I learned about the difference between a false friend and one that is true and that there are behaviors that can reveal who one's true friends are," said Luna, happy with her report.**

_Profile Submitter – Titanic X – Shute Maxworth, Terra White_

**Name: Shute Marxworth******

**Nickname: None******

**Age: 14******

**Gender: Male******

**Hometown: Neotopia, California, USA/Techa Region. Neotopia is a state-of-the-art city located in the United States. It's located near a military base, but what the base does is top secret. The city itself is landmarked by two huge towers in the center. It's divided into districts and some top secret technology has been known to be developed there. Neotopia is also one of the leading technology centers in the entire country, known for its advanced technologies and new weapons under production.******

**Appearance: Brown hair and green eyes. Sort of athletic.******

**Clothes: Shute wears a red vest with a blue T-shirt on underneath. In the center of the shirt is a Pokeball, and he wears blue jean shorts with red and gray shoes. He also wears a black and green backpack.******

**Occupation: Trainer******

**Personality: Shute is very optimistic and loves to invent stuff sometimes. He is also very intelligent.******

**Talents: Shute is very good at making new inventions sometimes, mostly modifications to his roller blades.******

**Family: Mom: Keiko - teacher, 35 years old, has black hair and blue eyes.******

**Father: Mark - musician, 34 years old, has brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Is kind of laid back.******

**Sister: Nahna - sister, 3 1/2 years old, has blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.******

**Friends: Knows Terra. They met when he was back in the United States before he moved to the Solace region when he was twelve. He left his other friends behind, and he sometimes stays in contact with them, but not often. They stayed in contact for a while, and they kept their phone numbers. Since then, however, Shute has kept to himself for some odd reason...******

**Also has five other friends back home named Chase Guntai, Neal Hiruka, Rele Larson, Baku Netsumaru, and Zeke Jackson.******

**Pokémon: Pidgeot - Eagle. Serious nature, but very playful. Moves: Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Sand Attack, Gust, and Fly******

**Houndor - Flames. Calm nature, but very outgoing. Moves: Fire Fang, Shadow Claw, Will-o-Wisp, Bite, and Crunch******

**Zebstrika - Shocker. Gentle nature, very relaxed. Moves: Thunder, Charge, Thundershock, Agility and Double Team******

**Arcanine - Fireball. Gentle nature, very timid, but loyal to her master. Moves: Bite, Flamethrower, Agility, Scratch, and Fire Blast******

**Swellow - Windstar. Jolly nature, but is very shy. Moves: Swift, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Agility, and Gust******

**Sixth you can decide.******

**Tech: Pokétch.******

**Goals: To be the best, but also to return to America where his friends are.******

**Back-story: Shute was born in Neotopia where he lived for the first twelve years of his life. He met some really good friends during a few...adventures...in his home city, and during this time he made many new friends. (However, due to the top secret nature of the city's association with the US military base close by, not much can be divulged for fear of enemies getting into the country.) After some awesome and wild adventures, his parents decided it was time to leave the country for a while. Shute told his friends and they were sad to see him go, but he promised to keep in touch.**

_**(Character Return) **_**Name: Terra White**

**Nickname: Steel Freedom**

**Age: 18**

**Hometown: Currently her family lives near Neotopia, California, United States/Techna Region. See Shute's bio for description of the area.**

**Appearance: Height is now six feet, but she still has the same short, messy black hair she always has. She has removed her green rag now. She is also more athletic in build as well.**

**Clothes: She's changed her wardrobe to something more like a combination of military gear and civilian in a sense. She also has taken to wearing a green trench coat that goes down to her knees. Her new outfit consists of a black T-shirt and her military pants and combat boots.**

**Occupation: Soldier in the Army.**

**Personality: She is kind and caring out of battle, but in battle she's serious and willing to fight against any evil teams that she encounters.**

**Talents: She is good with karate, strategies, computer hacking, and she's gained more control over her aura moves.**

**Family: Nathan "Nate" White - 26, commands a destroyer out at sea.****  
><strong>**Father - John White - 43, a lieutenant in Air Force****  
><strong>**Mother - Diana White - 45, John's wingman**

**Friends: Shute Marxworth and his other friends, although she has really no idea as to what the connection the military base has with the city is. She also has a feeling they're all hiding something big...**

**Pokémon: Her old Pokemon that she has in Auracian Legacy.**

**Tech: She now carries an Xtransceiver**

**Goals: To help defeat the evil teams in the world and to prevent more evil from coming into existence.**

**Back-story: (See Auracian Legacy biography for beginnings. The rest is next.) After helping defeat the Pokoh branch of Team Universal Aura, she returned to America, where her family transferred to the Neotopian military base. Terra met Shute while there and also met his other friends to boot. Less than a week after, she heard of the new Solace region and decided to transfer to the Strike Force Military Base. Now she hopes to help bring peace back to the troubled region with whatever means she has at her disposal.**

_Profile Submitter – Torchix – Gem Ashmore_

**Name: Gem Ashmore******

**Nickname: N/A, except for the usual big mouth, which may end up not applying here******

**Age: 15******

**Hometown: She says its Tinytree or the Human world, but in reality its Budbloom Town, Monoko******

**Appearance: Sandy hair, now just cut short, her fringe still that usual black color she always has, but it doesn't cover her eye anymore, now held back by a clip made up of a black, red, and white rose. She's still only about 4'9/10", and still hates it when people mention it or call her Shorty. She has freckles all over, and is extremely pale, as she burns too easy for her to ever tan in the slightest. She occasionally can be seen with burns around her wrists and ankles, but hardly anyone knows why.******

**Clothes: She wears a black blouse, with just one full sleeve, and a single white and black striped glove on the arm where it has no sleeve. She wears a pair of black jean shorts, with a set of dark red, knee length leggings, and a pair of black boots beneath that. Her bag is a large backpack that has the same image as the shape of her clip on it.****  
><strong>**(Formal) A gothic style dress, of course, with intricate vine designs on the sides and roses on the front, with a relatively plain base below the waist, just reaching her knees, but it has detailed lace beneath the main, plain silk. She wears ballet shoes for this, a deep red color, and pieces of ribbon tied around her hands and like on her ballet shoes, to substitute for gloves.****  
><strong>**(Sleep) A simple black set of bottoms, and a red tank top with tiny black hearts all over it.****  
><strong>**(Swim) A very unrevealing tankini, plain black spare a white stripe down the side of the shorts.******

**Occupation: Trainer/Artist/Designer/Author/Sometimes Coordinator******

**Personality: Gem is a somewhat reserved person, not always good around new people, but once she opens up you get to see the real her, the insane her. She's childish and silly, and comes up with the craziest of things. But she's also not a person to mess with, she's extremely hot headed and annoying her is never a good move, she will kick your ass as hard as necessary. One of the reasons she could get so annoyed is a repeated use of 'Shorty', 'Midget', 'Shrimp' or 'Kiddo', referring towards her height. She is easily hurt, and very touchy on certain subjects, like her past, but when hurt a simple crazy act or sincere apology can often cheer her back up again.******

**Talents: Writing, Minor Cooking, Art, Keeping Secrets, Fighting (Pokémon battles, implant battles, and normal fights)******

**Family: Her family is really unknown, all her characters know about her is she has a family in the human world, but really they are not her family, she has a mother and father in Monoko, but she hasn't seen them for years******

**Friends: Nathen, and not many others in the Pokémon world, her other characters are in a different story universe******

**Pokémon:  
>1~ Blaziken, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Low Sweep, Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, (I'm not too familiar with natures, I'm afraid…)<strong>**  
><strong>**2~ Umbreon (Moon), Shadow Ball, Faint Attack, Moonlight, Dig, Detect****  
><strong>**3~ Flareon (Flare), Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Bite, Fire Fang, Dig****  
><strong>**4~ Eevee (Anna, Moon and Flare's pup), Tickle, Dig, Tackle, Growl******

**Tech: PokéCell, PokéNav, PokéGear, PokéDex******

**Goals: Doesn't really have a revealed Pokémon World Related Goal******

**Crush: N/A******

**Back-story: Gem is more known as the Author of the Legacy Series, running through from Remember me, to Ruby's Journey, Complications, and most recently to Scarlet's Road. But she has a lot more to her she refuses to reveal to anyone but those she truly, truly trusts. She was born in Monoko, found by an evil team that she believed was good at the time, and had her trust betrayed by the murder of her loyal Pokémon partner and her being forced into an experiment that changed her life forever. She was relocated by the special police force to the human world, where her exact doubled family lived, and she lived her life there until she got into writing and reconnected with her real home. Recently more memories have been stirred, and she finds it ever more difficult to think about her past.**

_Profile Submitter – Writer of the Void – Joshua Winter, Rachael Sanders_

**Name: Joshua Winter**

**Nickname: Josh**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Central City**

**Appearance: Shaggy light blond hair, dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, slim but muscular build.**

**Clothes: Blue jean jacket, red short sleeve shirt, navy blue pants, red shoes, black fingerless gloves, frameless glasses, and a red one strap backpack.**

**Occupation: Trainer**

**Personality: Quiet, calm, and collected. Him being quiet is contributed mostly to the fact that even though it wouldn't seem like it he' shy. Josh is always thinking, he never acts before thinking and making a plan. He isn't very competitive and isn't easily get roused into fighting, he is a pacifist by nature. Easy going and level headed. He's very intelligent and is a skilled hacker, though he never hacks anything that could get him in trouble even though he could.**

**Talents: Art (Specifically sketching), cooking, navigation, computer skills and hacking.**

**Family:**

**Daniel Winter father, living: Fairly lazy and peaceful was more willing to let Josh travel but still didn't really want to, he was only convinced by Josh's extreme want to go travel.**

**Sarah Winter mother, living: Perky and happy hates the idea of letting her only child traveling and being so far from home, she was only convinced by the combined efforts of Josh and Daniel convincing her.**

**Friends: He isn't that close to many people other then is family his has only two real friends one is a girl named Rachael Sanders (I'll send her in another message after this one.)**

**Pokémon:**

**-Species: Garchomp****  
><strong>**Gender: Female****  
><strong>**Moves: Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Draco Meteor, Brick Break, Flamethrower.****  
><strong>**Nature: Serious**

**-Species: Magmortar****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch, Overheat.****  
><strong>**Nature: Brave**

**-Species: Gyarados****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Flamethrower, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang.****  
><strong>**Nature: Rash**

**-Species: Sceptile****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Dragon Claw, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Solar Beam, Energy Ball.****  
><strong>**Nature: Hardy**

**-Species: Bisharp****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Iron Head, Night Slash, Metal Claw, Aerial Ace, Guillotine.****  
><strong>**Nature: Calm**

**-Species: Electivire****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Thunder, Thunderpunch, Fire Punch, Electro Ball, Iron Tail.****  
><strong>**Nature: Jolly**

**Tech: Navy blue Pokétch on his left wrist, red PokéGear attach to his belt, and a black laptop kept in his bag.**

**Goals: To win to the Pokémon League and show his parents and prove himself to them so they don't feel the need to keep him so sheltered.**

**Crush: My other above mention OC but if you want to pair one of them with someone else go ahead.**

**Personality is the most important as long as he can get along with that person he can be with anyone.**

**Back-story: Grew up being smothered by his parents because he's their only child. Wanted nothing more than to go out and be free. When he became ten he was able to convince his parents to let him go travel being help by his childhood best friend Rachael confronting his parents with him and helping giving Josh some much needed confidence. He stayed in the region sense them not going to the gyms like most trainers would but just training and catching Pokémon so he would be really for the gym. When he turned sixteen he and Rachael finally decided it was time to compete.**

**Name: Rachael Sanders**

**Nickname: Rach**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Central City**

**Appearance: Raven black hair that goes to the small of her back, emerald green eyes, slightly pall skin, slim build and is developed for her age.**

**Clothes: White long sleeve button up shirt with the first two buttons undone with a red camisole underneath, black knee length skirt, red knee high heeled boots, green messenger bag, black hoodie that goes to her ribs, and red fingerless gloves.**

**Occupation: Coordinator**

**Personality: Quirky and rebellious by nature, this has gotten her in trouble in more than one occasion. She is very friendly and self confident she loves help other people. She hates to see people sad and alone and will try to help them feel better. Can be a little rash at times but means well. Very caring and loves Pokémon and kids. Very persistent and never gives up on anything.**

**Talents: Pokémon grooming, cooking (often done with Josh), raising Pokémon, lock picking, martial arts.**

**Family:**

**Jason Sanders father, dead: Friendly and hard working died in a car wreck. Was a lock picker by trade and taught Rach.**

**Melissa Sanders mother alive: Serious and snotty but caring in the end. She and Rach didn't get along that well.**

**Friends: She had a far amount of friends growing up but was always closest to Josh.**

**Pokémon:**

**-Species: Gallade****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Close Combat, Psychic, Night Slash.****  
><strong>**Nature: Modest**

**-Species: Milotic****  
><strong>**Gender: Female****  
><strong>**Moves: Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Mirror Coat, Twister, Hydro Pump.****  
><strong>**Nature: Gentle**

**-Species: Charizard****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Flamethrower, Steel Wing, Fire Blast, Dragon Claw, Overheat.****  
><strong>**Nature: Hardy**

**-Species: Venusaur****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder.****  
><strong>**Nature: Lazy**

**-Species: Skarmory****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Sky Attack, Fury Attack, Flash Cannon.****  
><strong>**Nature: Serious**

**-Species: Gengar****  
><strong>**Gender: Male****  
><strong>**Moves: Sludge Bomb, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Lick, Poison Jab.****  
><strong>**Nature: Tricky**

**Tech: Red Pokétch on her left wrist, green PokéGear attached to a bag, lock pick set.**

**Goals: To become a champion coordinator.**

**Crush: Josh, my other OC but if you want to pair her with someone else go ahead. She wants a person who will support her and knows she can easily trust.**

**Back-story: Rach knew Josh sense they were four; she grew up with Josh as her childhood friend. She became close to him because she saw him being lonely. Josh comforted her when her father died and she and her mother were having issues. She knew he had some self confidence issues along with knowing he really want to travel. She pushed him to talk to his parents and finally convince them to let him travel with her. When Josh told her about his idea to train for several years before competing she was unsure but trusted him. She didn't regret it.**

_Profile Submitter – ZAFT Prime – Chase Guntai_

**Name: Chase Guntai******

**Nickname: Captain******

**Age: 15******

**Gender: Male******

**Hometown: Neotopia, California, USA/Techa Region. Neotopia is a state-of-the-art city located in the United States. It's located near a military base, but what the base does is top secret. The city itself is landmarked by two huge towers in the center. It's divided into districts and some top secret technology has been known to be developed there. Neotopia is also one of the leading technology centers in the entire country, known for its advanced technologies and new weapons under production.******

**Appearance: Blonde hair that has blue highlights on the sides, sapphire blue eyes. Athletic.******

**Clothes: Wears a blue and white jacket with a blue shirt underneath. White jeans with red and black shoes. White backpack.******

**Occupation: Trainer******

**Personality: analytical and serious, does not understand some expressions used. Very intelligent, genius level IQ. Does not act like a genius in any way.******

**Talents: Chase is very skilled in combat, having lived in Neotopia with Shute.******

**Family: No known family members.******

**Friends: Knows Shute, whom he followed to the Solace region. FOur other friends back home named Neal Hiruka, Rele Larson, Baku Netsumaru, and Zeke Jackson.******

**Pokemon: Luxray-Discharge. Calm nature, but relaxed outside of battle. Moves: Thunder, Discharge, Spark cannon, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail.******

**Swellow-F-91. Serious nature, very playful. Moves: Steel Wing, Swift, FLy, Drill peck, Aerial Ace.******

**Arcanine-Flare. Gentle nature, but serious in combat. Moves: Fire Blast, Flame Wheel, Dig, Shadow Claw, Bite.******

**Blastoise-Hydro. Proud nature, but very hot-headed at times. Moves: Hydro cannon, Water Gun, Skull bash, Rapid Spin, Surf.******

**Ralts-Shine. Gentle nature, but very determined. Moves: Giga Drain, Teleport, Flash, WIne Whip, Psychic.******

**Sixth Pokemon: You decide.******

**Future Pokemon: Evolution, and Capture.******

**Tech: Xtransceiver.******

**Goal: To bring Shute home.******

**Back-story: A citizen of Neotopia, Chase first met Shute when he...fell...into the boy's life, literally. They had a few...interesting...adventures together, even more so when they met their other three friends. (The top-secret nature of the military base has made it hard to reveal much information, due to fears of possible attacks.) After Shute moved away, Chase made it his goal to bring the boy back, so he followed him to the Solace region.**

_**Well with the OC's detailed, let's talk location! Some of you have sent in locations, and I'm going to make them known!**_

_Ghost13579 – Chaos Mansion_

**Name: chaos mansion******

**Type: it is an abandoned mansion in the middle of Clubs Forest that has been cursed by a possessorn centuries ago, and home of jack, who uses his possessorn to make the curse not work on him, so jack skeleton is using it as his hideout.******

**Description: it is a four storey high mansion, with broken floorboards, broken windows, rotting doors, and wild Pokémon running everywhere. It is surrounded by a tall steel, rusty fence, with a steel double gate.**

_Titanc X – Robast Town_

**Name: Robast Town******

**Type: City******

**Description: Robast Town is located right near the Strike Force Military Base. The town itself is not that much bigger than Violet City in Johto, but it's the technical level that makes it very significant, as well as some of the defensive measures that have been put into place. The town is bordered on three sides by cliffs and the only way to get to it really is either by climbing or flying in by plane. Due to the town's location, it's also a good place to house a gym. The defensive measures adopted include an underground network of tunnels and nests for gunners and snipers. It's got a good view of the area, so it's considered an unoffical section of the military base.******

**Gym: Rock Type Gym**

_ZAFT Prime – Unknown Ruins_

**Name: Unknown Ruins******

**Type: Landmark******

**Description: These ruins have an unknown history to them. Many have tried to tap into the lost history, but none have succeeded so far...**

_Mew Musica – Dreamada Town_

**Name: Dreamada Town******

**Type: Town******

**Description: An average sized town located near Skyrim City. It is closely linked with Imaginatia Town in the Meridia Region. Dreamada Town is known for being a place where dreams can come true. In this town is the Solace Region's only 'Pokemon Haven', a place where any wild Pokemon that pass by can stay if they want to. The people who live in this town traditionally worship a statue of 4 Pokemon, Aurdier, Manadier, Flamdier and Spirdier, as they believe these Pokemon are the best Pokemon in all of the Solace Region, and that they will come and protect the town if the town ever needs help.******

**Gym: Dreamada Town doesn't have a gym.******

**Contest: Pokemon Contests are held every so often here in the Manadier Hall, located in the center of Dreamada Town.**

_Anonymous – taa – Ambience City_

**Name: Ambience City******

**Type: A City******

**Description: Ambience City is filled with Contest lovers and there's a museum filled with beautiful paintings, a department store and a biggest Poké Mart you have ever seen. There are also Pokemon Daycare Centers. When a person wins the Grand Festival and he or she belongs to Ambience City then you can say the inhabitants shower them with all kinds of gifts at an event called The Grand Ceremony. Where the winner which he gets the ribbon cup and get a silver crown that will be placed on his head or she gets the ribbon cup and gets a gold tiara that will be placed on her head. It is where Aura is first discovered and the city is dedicated to it for its discovery. It is ruled and owned by one of the royal family in Solace. There is a Darkrai that is the guardian of Ambience City. Darkrai was saved by a girl name Mia that helped Darkrai when he was injured and ill a long time ago. Ever since then he had stayed in a garden. He also once saved a girl name Nia when she was a little girl because she is a descendent of Mia after she fell off a cliff. He helps people to find people or childrens who is lost or missing and he also save people or children's from accidents. The garden that I mention earlier that/is where Darkrai lives is where Gracidea's (flowers) grow, where people play Oración and pokemon and people (to) play. They have fountains, flowers, berries, green grass and ponds in the garden and that it is so peaceful nothing can put harm. The people of Ambience City are protected by the lunar wing which protects them from Darkrai nightmares and every year they go to Fullmoon Island to collect all the lunar wings that came from Cresselia on the ground. Ambience festival is an event in Ambience City that is held every year to celebrate the day the town was created for them and also hosts many events including many different contest booths, many different competition, and the most recent festival featured a battle tournament where the winner get a lunar wing on a gold trophy which the gold trophy shape is different every year. Ambience festival at the end people will release small boats with paper lanterns into the water. These boats are meant to help spirits find their way home.******

**Gym: doesn't have a gym.******

**Contest: Pokemon Contests are held once a month here in the Semblance Hall, located in the far part of Ambience City.**

**Extra: Safari Zone**

_**Well, those are the current OC's and Locations that I have accepted, but I know that this is not the end! For I know that I have readers that are plotting and concocting new OC's for me to use! But Now I'm going to clarify some data and make some requests.**_

_Clarifications/Requests_

_First: A clarification on some characters. I do not plan on making any acknowledgement to characters from the outside story! If I do then it'll be a very and I mean VERY small acknowledgement to them! So for you who're planning an OC, please no connections to the outside characters, but if you have to please don't expect me to make them known!_

_Second: A request to taa, could you please give a description of your OC's boyfriend? It'd help for any romance ideas._

_Third: to Pie D, this is about your OC's appearance. Your idea on the Mai is really interesting, but I was wondering if I could add Umbreon ears to her physical description and a hair band to her clothing. I just figured that with the tail already in place the ears would be interesting and the hair band would make a good lie as to why they're there._

_Fourth: A rock type Gym has been forged from your ideas! So I'd like to see if you all can make an Ice, Grass, Ground and Electric! I have already made the badges, but I want to see if you all can make the gyms! And be sure to make the Gym leaders! If you don't then just say so and I'll see what I can do!_

_Fifth: To those Anonymous: I would like to know one reader from another, so could everyone make an Anon name and stick to just that name! I see the same name A LOT and I'd like to know if it's the original user, or someone who's just using the same name! So please, more original Review names!_

_Sixth: Again to Anonymous: On reviews for this story, could you please tell me what you liked about the updates? Or what you found interesting? Also, to those that feel a need to review with what new Pokémon were debuted with their appearance an PokéDex info, I'm not going to say stop, but I'd like to know why you review the information? I'm just curious that's all._

_Seventh: Now to everyone! More OC's! More Locations! More Ideas! Hell, if you got a good idea, I'll even take new Pokémon! Just keep them original! Hell, keep everything you submit original! Also, once again, max OC submission is 3!_

_**But before I wrap this up…3 new Pokémon!**_

Name: Astrel  
>Classification: the Astro Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic  
>Appearance: Small orb that glows like a really dim sun, small silver crescent moon floats above the center orb, and chains of stars wrap around the orb and out to form arms, two bright stars for eyes that rest in front of another orb that shines like a glowing moon<br>PokéDex Entry: Astrel, the Astro Pokémon, this Pokémon lies within the deepest recesses of space. Unknown as to how it travels, it is rarely seen within close proximity to earth

Name: Astrelation  
>Classification: the Astro Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic  
>Appearance: Large orb that glows like a dim sun, two large silver crescent moons floats around the center orb, and chains of stars wrap around the orb and out to form two arms, two bright stars for eyes that rest in front of another orb that shines like a glowing moon, a star floats behind the top most orb like a crown<br>PokéDex Entry: Astrelation, the Astro Pokémon and the evolved form of Astrel, this Pokémon shoots through the night sky at incredibly high speed. While traveling, this Pokémon accumulates rocks from space and releases them when near world as chard black stones. The stones and what they hold within are worth millions.

Name: Cosmicel  
>Classification: the Cosmic Pokémon<br>Type: Psychic  
>Appearance: Huge orb that glows like a really bright sun, three huge silver crescent moon floats around and in front of the center orb, chains of stars wrap around the orb and out to form three long arms, two bright stars for eyes rest in front of another orb that shines like a glowing moon, large multi-pointed star rests behind the top orb like a crown, and a ring of stars for a type of halo.<br>PokéDex Entry: Cosmicel, the Cosmic Pokémon and the evolved form of Astrelation, this Pokémon is very hard to see even with the strongest telescope. Seeing even one is considered a million dollar experience.

_Well there you go! I do hope that you all will continue to submit more things to the story! Also, for my first story, I'm doing a Truth or Dare and a Karaoke Chapter soon, so I'd REALLY like it, hell, I'd LOVE it if you all submitted a song or two for my characters to sing and a Truth to be told and a Dare to be done! Seriously, I REALLY need the help!_


	4. Ch 0: Prologue

_**I felt like doing a Prologue to get the story going properly and for you to get a feel for who's going to be targeted. Enjoy!**_

_**The region known as Solace, a fairly large and secluded region in the Pokémon World, being wrapped in its own mysteries, this region is the newest point of our story.**_

_**Night Fall Village is the major point of interest for this stories beginning. And to be specific, the lives of young Markus Daemon and Maria Prayer are our key points of interest. These two young trainers are forever bound in a tradition and a destiny that will shape their lives and the whole region around them. But now before we go to the village itself, we move to a beach where a familiar hero lies unconscious as a young woman soon finds him.**_

_(Night Fall Beach – 2050 Hours)_

"What a beautiful night," a young girl said as she looked out at the moon light. "And the sea smells great."

_The girl was standing at about 5'3", __she had wavy bright blond (Almost white) hair that reached to her middle black, she also had blue eyes; she had a light physique and flawless pale skin._

_The girl was in a thin tight white short sleeved shirt, a black long sleeved over shirt, a light gray pair of pants, a black skirt that reaches down to just above her knees was over the pants, she was in knee length white socks and black slip on shoes, silver cross pendant was adorned around her neck and silver bands on her right and left wrists._

The girl just stood there looking over the sea, but when she took a good look around the beautiful crescent moon shape beach, she finally took notice of a man laying on the beach unconscious with the waves rolling up across his back.

"Oh no," the girl said as she ran over to the man. "Are you okay?"

No response

"This isn't good…he's breathing, but how did her end up here?"

The girl stood at the man's side as she tried to figure out where he came from.

"He probably survived a ship wreck," the girl said as she looked around. "I really should've brought my phone."

"Maria!" a mature female voice called out.

"Mama, there's someone unconscious on the beach!" the girl now known as Maria called out to her mother.

"Really?" the woman said as she ran over to her daughter.

The woman like her daughter had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, but she was in a long white dress with a white apron on.

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know mama, but should we take him back home to the chapel?" Maria asked.

"That'd be best for him," the woman said as she pulled out a Pokeball from her apron's pocket. "Lend a hand Stancore,"

After throwing out her Pokeball it released its Pokémon to the world.

_The Pokémon had a humanoid shaped rounded rock golem form similar to the Unova Pokémon Sawk; its main body is a dull violet, it was wearing a form of a white martial arts outfit, it had a light steady figure_

"I need you to carry this man back to the Chapel," the woman said.

"Core," the Stancore grunted which could be translated into '_Of course'_

"Maria, run ahead and tell your Grandmother that she needs to prepare one of the guest rooms." The woman said.

"Alright mama," Maria said as she ran back towards the village.

"Poor boy, where did you come from?" the woman asked as she stared at the unconscious man.

_(Night Fall Village – Legend Chapel – 2100 Hours)_

"Grandma!" Maria said as she ran into the chapel and towards an old woman who was in a white gown with a sliver cross dangling from her neck.

"What is it Maria?" the old woman asked.

"I found someone out on the beach unconscious," Maria said short of breath. "Mama's bringing him back here with Stancore's help; she said to have a guest room prepared."

"Well let's get going then," the old woman said as she led Maria towards one of the base floors guest rooms.

After a few minutes of preparations, Stancore and the woman from before walked in with the man.

"So this is the young man," the old woman as Stancore set him down on the bed and she tucker him into the bed. "Any idea who he is?"

"I can answer that Elizabeth," the woman said.

"Oh can you now Samantha?" Elizabeth asked in sarcastic tone.

"Yes I can," Samantha said as she held out a card. "It's his trainer card, his name is Nathen Pierce, he's 17 and he has quite a history as a trainer."

"So he is and does," Elizabeth said. "Well he should be fine here, so we should all go to bed,"

"Can I stay with him?" Maria asked.

"Are you sure dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"I found him…I just want to make sure that he'll be alright." Maria said.

"Do as you need hon." Samantha said as she and Elizabeth walked out.

"Thanks mama," Maria said as she returned her gaze to Nathen. "Maybe you could teach me what I need to know as a trainer?"

From there the night rolled on quietly with the whole village maintaining a quiet demeanor. When the night passed the village sprang to life, but the calm tranquil village became…crazy and chaotic when another familiar face washed up on shore, but what will this new introduction do for our author and our new heroes?

_(Night Fall Beach – Edge Dock – 0850 AM)_

"Alright little lady, welcome to Solace," an aged man in a sailor's uniform said calmly.

_After hearing this, a very tired girl walked up from below deck. __She had sandy brown hair, it was cut short, her fringe was a black color, it was held back by a clip made up of a black, red, and white rose. She's about 4'10"; she has freckles all over, and is extremely pale as she burns too easy for her to ever tan in the slightest. She has occasionally been seen with burns around her wrists, but hardly anyone knows why._

_She was wearing a black blouse, with just the left sleeve being a full one, and a single white and black striped glove on the right arm. She was also wearing a pair of black jean shorts, with a set of dark red, knee length leggings, and a pair of black boots beneath that. Her bag is a large backpack that has the same image as the shape of her clip on it._

"Well it's about time," the girl yawned. "So this is Solace?"

"Yup, it's Night Fall Village to be exact," the sailor said. "So are you here to compete?"

"Actually, I'm here to find someone," the girl said as she looked over a pink piece of paper.

_**Gem,  
>Recently, Nathen and Alice were attacked by a TUA agent that's based in Solace. Alice was hospitalized and is still knocked out, but Nathen was blown out to sea. I'm still tracking him, but he seems to be drifting out towards the Solace Region. Please, I can't leave my position right now, so could you please go find him and make sure that he's okay?<br>Kimberly**_

"It's amazing that I could even get a boat to Solace," Gem sighed.

"Yeah, it is a surprise," the sailor said. "Well I need to be on my way to Hoenn, so unless you plan on coming with me, I suggest you go and find your boyfriend."

"Fine, I'm going, but he isn't my boyfriend," Gem sighed as she stepped off the boat and onto the dock.

"Whatever you say kiddo," the sailor said as he backed out from the dock.

"I'm getting sick and tired of that!" Gem yelled out. "I'm 15! Not a little kid!"

After yelling out her frustrations, Gem walked towards the village hoping to find Nathen as soon as possible.

_(Night Fall Village – Chapel Guest Room – 0855 AM)_

_Inside the room, Maria and Nathen were both asleep, but while Nathen was laying in the bed, Maria was sitting in a chair resting at the foot of the bed. But unknown to both of them, a boy was standing in the doorway._

_The boy was standing at about 5'4", he had middle back length straight dark red (Almost black) hair it was tied at the hair line into a ponytail), he had red eyes, a light tough physique, and a slight set of vampire like fangs were beginning to form._

_The boy was in a dark red shirt with a black cross on the sleeves, he also wore a black jacket with red devil wings on the back, a dark blue pair of pants, a pair of black and red running shoes, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a silver sword pendant formed more like a cross was adorned around his neck while he also had a heart locket hidden underneath his clothes._

"Why would she wait for him?" the boy asked himself. "Maria…it's time to get up,"

"Ugh…what time is it?" Maria asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, good morning Markus,"

"I've told you that Mark is just fine, and it's almost 9," Markus sighed.

"Okay and I prefer Markus," Maria said calmly.

"Whatever, so who is this guy?" Markus asked.

"His name is Nathen Pierce, and he's a Pokémon Trainer." Maria said.

"So what?" Markus sighed. "Speaking of Pokémon Trainers, we'd better be getting ready for our journey,"

"Oh yeah, you turn 14 today and we're setting off on our journey." Maria said remembering today's importance.

"Yeah, so we should be getting ready so that we could go see Professor Sora for our Pokémon." Markus said.

"_Excuse me, is anyone here? I'm looking for someone and I was hoping if he stopped by,"_ Gem's voice was heard saying in the main room of the chapel.

"Can you stay with Nathen? I'm going to go see if I can lend a hand," Maria said as she stood up before walking towards the door.

"I guess," Markus said as he just leaned up against the door.

_In the main hall_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Gem called out again.

"Sorry for the delay, I'm Maria Prayer, is there anything I can do for you Miss?" Maria asked in a sweet tone.

"Oh hi, I'm Gemma Ashmore, but you can call me Gem," Gem said. "I'm actually looking for someone; you haven't seen anyone named Nathen Pierce by any chance? He's an old friend of mine."

"Oh you're friends with Nathen?" Maria said. "I found him washed up on the shore last night; he's currently asleep in the guest room."

"Oh thank god, I thought that I was going to have to search this region high and low," Gem sighed as she walked towards the room.

When they entered the room, they found that little had changed from when Maria first left.

"Who's the shrimp?" Markus asked.

"_Cute,_" Gem groaned.

"Be nice Markus!" Maria scolded. "Markus, this is Gem, and she's a friend of Nathen's."

"Well, then she can take her boyfriend off our hands," Markus sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Gem sighed as she walked over to the bed. "Let's see…Nathen, it's time to wake up,"

"5 more minutes," Nathen groaned.

"If that didn't work…this probably will." Gem snickered as she leaned in a whispered in Nathen's ear. A second later Nathen shot up with an Aura Sphere formed and an evil look in his eyes.

"Told ya," Gem snickered.

"What the, where am I?" Nathen asked as he looked around the room after dismissing his Aura Sphere. "Oh hey Gem,"

"Hey Nathen," Gem said.

"And who might you two be?" Nathen asked as he looked towards Maria and Markus who had surprised and confused looks on their faces. "And again, where am I?"

"Oh, I'm Maria Prayer, and this is Markus Daemon," Maria said introducing herself and her friend. "And you in the Night Fall Village Chapel which is located in the Solace region."

"The Solace Region? Well I guess I was bound to end up here eventually," Nathen sighed. "But at least I'm not here 6 feet under."

"That's true, so will you be going back to Unova or will you be staying?" Gem asked.

"As much as I'd hate to leave Alice in Unova, I'm going to be staying to get some work done." Nathen sighed.

"She's in a coma…" Gem said calmly with a down expression.

"What?" Nathen asked being caught off guard.

"I got word from Kim when she asked me to find you," Gem said. "During the attack, while you were blown into the ocean, Alice took a major hit and is currently in a coma back in Castelia City."

"I can't believe it," Nathen whispered as he body tensed up. "_Alice got hurt because of my mistake, if I ever find that man that attacked us, I swear that I'll have his head!"_

"Are you going to be alright Nathen?" Maria asked.

"I'll be fine, all I needed was a little rest," Nathen said as a rumbling sound came from him. "And maybe some food,"

"Leave that to me!" Maria said as she ran out of the room just as he mother walked in.

"Oh, good morning all," Samantha said to everyone as she walked towards the bed. "And it's nice to see that you're finally awake Mr. Pierce."

"It seems that I've gotten popular, haven't I Gem?" Nathen chuckled.

"Oh, sorry to not have noticed you before Miss," Samantha said. "I'm Maria's mother, you can call me Samantha."

"Nice to meet you, I had a feeling that Maria had a pretty mother, but I guess I was wrong since you're very beautiful," Nathen said calmly.

"Oh stop," Samantha said as she looked away while her face was bright red.

"_Smooth talker,_" Gem sighed.

"_It gets the job done,_" Nathen chuckled. "Well, I guess I just need to relax until I can find out what to do next,"

"Don't you have people looking for you?" Samantha asked.

"She's right here," Nathen said motioning to Gem.

"Oh, are you his girlfriend?" Samantha asked. "But don't you seem a bit young to be with someone who's 17?"

"_Once upon a time,_" Nathen snickered.

"Let's get this clear, I'm 15 and my growth's just stalled," Gem sighed. "And I am not his girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry dear, I meant no disrespect," Samantha said.

"I guess it's alright," Gem sighed as Maria wheeled in a cart with food.

"Talk about a buffet," Nathen chuckled.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I just put a few things together," Maria said.

"A few? You filled three trays," Markus sighed.

"I wasn't expecting him to eat all of it," Maria said with a pout.

"Good, because I don't plan on it either," Nathen said as he grabbed a few things. "Feel free to take anything you see."

"Great, I'm starved," Gem said as she started going at the cart.

After a brief breakfast, the day moved on. Gem gave Nathen a rundown of what was happening back home in Unova and with everyone else in the world, and Maria and Markus prepared their belongings. We return to young Maria out on the beach.

_(Night Fall Beach – 0930 AM)_

"Please, watch over me during my journey," Maria whispered as she set a small paper boat on the water.

"_I don't know why she insists on following the beliefs that that old hag has been filling her with,_" Markus sighed as he watched Maria at a distance.

_Back at the chapel_

"Nathen I'd like to make a request," Samantha said as she set down a fresh set of clothes.

"Shoot," Nathen said.

"Excuse me?" Samantha said.

"Go ahead, make your request," Nathen sighed.

"_We're back!"_ a female voice called out.

"Who's that?" Nathen asked as he pulled his mostly damp shirt off.

"Markus's mother and sisters, they should be here too," Samantha said. "_Amy, could you come in here?"_

"Coming," Amy said as she walked in with a little girl at her side and a girl around 19 walked in.

The oldest woman was almost an exact mirror of Samantha, but she had black hair and green eyes. The youngest was around 6; she had long curly red hair and dull green eyes, the one in between the two in age had long black hair and bright red eyes.

"Hello handsome," the 19 year old said sweetly.

"Sorry but I'm taken," Nathen chuckled as he pulled a white long sleeved shirt on.

"Doesn't matter to me," the girl said calmly.

"_Oh brother,_" Gem sighed.

"Now isn't the time for the Marissa," Amy said as she smacked her daughter upside the back of her head. "What did you need Sam?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, but first an introduction." Samantha said. "Nathen, Gem, this is Amy Daemon, and her kids, the oldest is Marissa, and the youngest is Lori, Markus is the middle child."

"I can see that, now make your request," Nathen said.

"Right, Nathen, Gem, I'm sure that you two have a lot of experience as trainers," Samantha said. "But I was wondering if you could watch over my little Maria while she's on her journey."

"I guess you could include Markus in with that," Amy said as she sat down on a chair with Lori on her lap and Marissa sat at the foot of the bed. "He won't admit it, but he's really confused and nervous about this journey."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Nathen said as he started tying his hair back.

"But what's your price?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa!" Amy scolded.

"What? Someone just taking a request after just meeting us, you've got to admit that something's up." Marissa said in her defense.

"I don't charge for my services," Nathen said calmly. "Just don't expect me to bail them out of their troubles."

"We won't," Amy and Samantha said in unison. "And thank you."

"Um Nathen, are you sure about this?" Gem whispered.

"Of course I'm sure," Nathen whispered. "And you're coming too,"

"Since when do you answer for me?" Gem asked.

"So you plan on waiting for a boat to take you to where ever you want to go next?" Nathen asked.

"Point taken," Gem sighed. "Alright, we're both in."

"Thank you," Amy and Samantha said.

"Absolutely not," Elizabeth said in a stern tone from the doorway. "The journey those two will make is part of a prophecy and they will not be receiving any help."

"Too bad grandma, I'm interested in this prophecy now, and I've already taken the job," Nathen sighed. "So like it or not, I'm going."

"Do as you must," Elizabeth sighed. "Just promise to keep Maria safe,"

"You can count on me," Nathen said. "Now could all of you please vacate the room so that I can finish getting dressed?"

After that, everyone walked out of the room so that Nathen could finish getting dressed. After a few minutes Nathen walked out of the room. He was in a white long sleeved shirt, a black short sleeved shirt with a silver cross on it over the white shirt, a dark blue pair of pants, a large black leather jacket, a pair of elbow length black leather gloves, and a black pair of boots.

"Your style never changes does it?" Gem sighed.

"Neither does yours," Nathen chuckled.

"Point taken," Gem sighed.

"They fit you well," Samantha said. "The clothes belonged to my elder brother so do take care of them,"

"I will," Nathen said.

"Here's a new bag for you, your clothes and some fresh supplies are in it," Samantha said as she handed Nathen a large black and silver back pack.

"Thanks Samantha," Nathen said as he pulled the bag on just as Maria and Markus walked in.

"You're up," Maria said as she ran over to Nathen.

"Yup, your breakfast was great, and that rest I had was all I needed," Nathen said.

"So are you heading off?" Markus asked.

"Yup," Nathen said. "But there's a twist,"

"A twist?" Maria asked.

"Should I tell them?" Nathen asked Samantha.

"If they must know," Samantha sighed.

"Know what?" Maria asked.

"Your mother asked me and Gem to travel with you to help you along with your journey," Nathen said.

"Really?" Maria asked while Markus just groaned.

"Yes, I hired Nathen, because I was worried for your safety," Samantha said. "I know that you'll have each other on this journey, but I just want to make sure that you both are safe."

"And maybe Nathen could teach us a bit," Maria said.

"You never know," Nathen said.

"So you're okay with Nathen and his friend tagging along?" Samantha asked.

"Of course," Maria said with a smile.

"And you my dear son?" Amy asked as she walked forward.

"I guess it'll be okay," Markus sighed.

"_He'll be a barrel of laughs,_" Gem sighed.

"So do we go to the next town for the gym?" Gem asked.

"Not yet, first of all we go to Professor Sora to get our Pokémon." Maria said.

"Alright then, let's get going." Nathen said as he started for the chapel's exit.

"Be safe you four," Samantha said as all four of them left the chapel and made their way for the Lab.

_(Route 1 – Lab Forest Road – 1000 AM)_

After about 30 minutes or so, they came across a large Pokémon lab on top of a hill, but off to the side was a large in ground pool. As the group walked over to the Pool the notice a woman in her mid 20's sitting in a chair sun bathing.

The woman had long dark blue hair and fogged gray eyes; she was in a black bikini.

"That's Professor Sora," Maria said as the four walked over to her. "Professor?"

"Hm? Oh hello, Maria, Markus, you tow must be here for your Pokémon." Sora said as she eased up into a straight sitting position. "Who're your friends?"

"This is Gem and I'm Nathen," Nathen said.

"Nathen…Wait, aren't you the one that submitted me the diagram for a new PokéDex?" Sora asked.

"The one in the same," Nathen chuckled.

"Great! Because I got the two prototypes done," Sora said in an excited tone.

"Perfect, but let's discuss this after issuing out the Pokémon," Nathen said.

"Right," Sora said as she stood up and pulled her lab coat on. "Now if you'll follow me."

_(Pokémon Lab – Presentation Room – 1010 AM)_

"Alright you four, who here is getting a new Pokémon?" Sora asked.

Maria and Markus stepped forward.

"As if I didn't see that coming," Sora sighed. "Alright, Maria, which one do you want?"

"I'll take Aquagon," Maria said as she took a Pokeball with a water mark on it.

"And I'll take Flamolf," Markus said as he took a Pokeball with a fire mark on it.

"Good, now what about you two?" Sora asked.

"I already have a small team," Gem said. "So no need for a starter right now,"

"And I can pull a fresh team," Nathen sighed.

"But what about those Pokeballs that you lost when you were a drift? Don't you want to get them back?" Gem asked.

"Of course," Nathen said. "Professor Sora?"

"Oh right, first of all, the PokeDexes," Professor Sora said as she pulled out two different PokeDexes. One was a round disk with a bar protruding out. Another was built like a small laptop. "This is the V1," after saying this, the bar split and moved around the disk forming a 90 degree angle, but then a holographic screen appeared.

"And this is the V2," when the lid opened, the PokeDex sprang to life. It showed a complete access to the Pokémon Network. "Now, which will you be taking Maria?"

"I'll take the V2," Maria said as she took the small laptop.

"I guess that leaves me with the V1," Markus said as he took the bar and put it in his pocket.

"What about us?" Gem asked.

"Just be patient," Nathen said.

"And now the prototype," Sora said as she handed Nathen a medium sized box.

"Let's see my genius," Nathen said as he set the box on the ground. When Nathen opened it a large grin came across his face. "Sora you're amazing,"

"Why thank you," Sora said calmly.

"What is it?" Gem asked.

"This," Nathen said as he stood up and revealed a machine attached to his right arm. The Machine was mostly red except for the bar on top which was mostly silver, on the top of Nathen's hand was a round piece in the shape of a Pokeball with a laser guide, while on the palm of the hand was a small piece that looked like a scanner.

"Is that what you designed?" Maria asked.

"Yup," Nathen said as he made sure that it was a perfect fit.

"What does it do?" Markus asked.

"Everything," Nathen chuckled as he activated the PokeDex.

"_Hello, and welcome to the Master Dex system," _A female voice said.

"Mornin Ada," Nathen said as he fidgeted with the holographic screen.

"_Hello Master Pierce,"_ Ada said. _"Your data has been fully registered, I'm here for if you need any assistance,"_'

"Noted, activate transfer system," Nathen said as he held his palm up. "Search for 6 presently active Pokémon, once found transport."

After saying this, 6 small lights appeared in Nathen's hand and revealed to be the deactivated Pokeballs. All 6 of them were shiny and a little muddy from the water of the ocean.

"Are those?" Gem asked.

"Yup, my Pokémon," Nathen said as he stored them in his pocket.

"So that thing's a PokeDex, a computer, and a transporter?" Gem asked.

"Yup," Nathen said as he pulled out another.

"Another?" Gem said.

"Yup, and it's yours," Nathen said as he handed it off to Gem.

"Really?" Gem asked. "How do I use it?"

"Slide it onto your right arm and place the smaller piece on the palm of your hand." Nathen said.

"Like this?" Gem asked as she placed it on her gloved arm and placed the small piece on her palm. A second later the device shrunk down to fit Gem's arm. "It fits perfectly."

"It's supposed to, Ada, register secondary system as belonging to one Mistress Gemma Ashmore. Classification, Administrator." Nathen said as Gem's PokeDex activate.

"_Hello Mistress Ashmore,"_ Ada said in a kind tone. _"I am Ada, and will keep this PokeDex to its prime, feel free to ask me any question should you have one."_

"I'll keep that in mind." Gem said as the PokeDex shut down. "Now this thing is cool,"

"Glad you like it," Nathen said. "Alright team, now that we're all set, let's get going to the next town."

"Right!" everyone else said as they started for the exit.

"We'll keep in touch," Nathen said as he followed after his friends.

"You'd better!" Sora yelled back. "_Why did he return? Now of all times?_"

_**The present team has been assembled, and they're moving out for the next town. What will lie in wait for our new heroes?**_

_**There you have it! Gem's OC is technically the first OC used for this story! Lucky her! From here, the story will be on a LONG delay! Anyway, I hope that you all can be patient long enough for me to finish Auracian Legacy!**_


	5. Ch I: Sola Waves!

**_Alright everyone, I'm doing the first chapter of the sequel as a thanks to those who have been supportive and patient with me and my production pace. Anyway, this will be rather small and with small areas of interest. So I hope that you all enjoy it!_**

_(Route 1 – Large Clearing – August 20, 2011 2:00 PM)_

"What happened to that summary bit?" Gem asked.

"What summary bit?" Maria asked.

"There used to be a bit that we'd hear before the start," Gem said.

"I decided to do away with that bit, I'll save it for recapping cliffhangers," Nathen said from his branch in a tree.

"Does he always stay in a tree?" Markus asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Gem said.

"You are his girlfriend, so I'd expect you to know," Markus said.

"I thought that we already established that I'm not Nathen's Girlfriend?" Gem sighed. "And I can't one thing from another in that guy's head."

"Are you two done bickering?" Nathen said.

"I'm done, don't know about him though," Gem said.

"I'm done for now," Markus sighed.

"_That went rather smoothly,_" Nathen chuckled. "And to answer your question Markus, I'm up here because I want to be,"

"Mark's just fine," Markus sighed. "And that's all well and good, but aren't you supposed to be our teacher?"

"Am I now? Well I prefer to teach by example," Nathen said as he jumped down from the branch and landed squarely on the ground.

"So you teach about battles by showing us battles?" Maria said.

"Not exactly," Nathen said. "First we need to ascertain your goals, and figure out what kind of battles you need to learn from."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Markus said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, how can there be different kinds of battling?" Maria said.

"Haven't you ever seen a Contest?" Gem said.

"No, but I have heard of them," Maria said.

"Contests are perfect examples of different battle types." Nathen said. "Natural battles could vary from single one on one battles, to double, triple, and rotation battles."

"Single battles, a battle where two trainers compete using any number of Pokémon ranging from 1 to 6 in combat. Double battles, a battle where 2, 3, or 4 trainers compete against each other utilizing 1 to 6 Pokémon in a battle where teams of 2 battle each other," Maria said sounding like she was reading from a textbook. "Triple battles, a battle where up to 6 trainers, bearing 3 trainers to a team, battle using up to 6 Pokémon in battles where 3 Pokémon form a team and battle each other. And Rotation battles, a battle where trainers use 3 Pokémon in battle, but the only battle in one on one battles. The trainers are also able to rotate the battling Pokémon clockwise and counter-clockwise to change up to the tide of battle."

"That's…correct," Nathen said obviously amazed by Maria's knowledge.

"Are you sure that this is your first journey?" Gem asked.

"This is our first, but she would bury her nose into books on the basics for Pokémon battles till the late hours of the night studding on the aspects of battle," Markus chuckled. "I prefer to learn by experience, but she swears that she'll beat me each time because of her knowledge. I think that she's full of it."

"You never know, she could be right." Nathen said. "I know some people who've gone on to battle champions because they spent hours calculating their opponent's strategies until they knew them like the back of their hands. And they started out with nothing but pure intelligence, no practice."

"There's no way that I'll lose to someone like that," Markus said. "Nothing beats pure training and practice!"

"Markus, practice is all well and good, but a little knowledge is always good." Maria said.

"I know, but I still think that I can beat anyone just by training to get stronger." Markus said.

"Anyway, back onto style's of battling," Nathen said. "Maria gave a perfect textbook example of the 4 basic battle types, but she forgot the aspects one's individual battle style,"

"Individual battle styles, what does that mean?" Maria said.

"He means like a person's own style of battle," Gem said.

"Correct, each person has their own style, Gym Leaders utilize two but it's pretty much universal."

"Two? What are the two styles?" Markus said.

"They use their own personal style, and the universal evaluation style." Nathen said.

"Evaluation style, what's that?" Maria asked.

"It's the basis where the Gym Leader will evaluate their opponent's strength and bond with their Pokémon."

"Okay, but you said that there are multiple styles that people use." Markus said.

"Yes I did, strength priority, appearance priority, intelligence priority, the list goes on,"

"So styles are also priorities?" Maria asked as she started writing on a notepad.

"Not really, but you could see them that way." Nathen said. "Priorities are things that trainers focus on when training. Coordinators will work on Appearance so that they can make their Pokémon stand out during appeals and battles. Head strong trainers will target pure strength, and some trainers will utilize their knowledge of Pokémon to their advantage. Understand?"

Gem, Markus, and Maria were giving Nathen blank stares and nods considering that he had pulled out a large drawing pad that had colored chibi drawing of everyone in order to explain what he had said. Markus represented strength, Maria was intelligence, and Gem was the Coordinator while Nathen stood as a teacher in his clothes but with a scholar cap on his head.

"So…in order to grow forward we need to develop our own styles?" Maria said.

"Correct!" Nathen said.

"But how can we develop them?" Maria asked.

"Through battle and training while also watching others battle," Nathen said as he put away his teaching drawings.

"So should we battle each other?" Markus said.

"That would be a good way of doing things, but we should wait until we get to the next town or a Pokémon Center before we have a battle." Nathen said.

"Which is just a few hours away," Maria said.

"Planting us there at about 4 or 5 in the afternoon," Nathen said as he picked up his bag.

"So the battle will be tomorrow?" Gem said.

"Most likely," Nathen said. "So, shall we be on our way?"

Nathen received mixed responses as they started down the road for the next town. As they came closer and closer to the next town, they started seeing more and more creeks and rivers that all followed the path that they were walking on. When they came upon the town, they saw that it was a beach side town with an island not far off from the coastline that held a large town.

_(Sola Town – Pokémon Center (Lounge) – 5:00 PM)_

"So, we're here, what do we do next?" Gem said to her old friend.

"First, we explore and then decided what we do after that." Nathen said.

"So we just explore until we decide on our next turn of ideas?" Gem sighed.

"Pretty much, but I think hitting the beach would be a good idea." Nathen said.

"I think not," Gem said with a blank stare.

"Oh come on, I know that you burn easily, but we still need to enjoy the waters a little, who knows when we'll find such a beautiful beach." Nathen said as Maria and Markus walked up to them.

"What're you two talking about?" Markus asked.

"Our plan of action for tomorrow," Gem said.

"Can we go to the beach?" Maria asked in a determined tone.

"Can we Gem?" Nathen said in a mocking sort of tone.

"Fine, we can go," Gem sighed. "_Like I even had a say,_"

"Yay!" Maria said happily.

"Why are you so happy? Night Fall village has its own beach so it's not like you're missing anything." Gem said.

"It's just that I've never been to one so big, and we're normally not allowed to go out into the waters."

"Weird," Gem said.

"Yeah, our village is really placed around tradition and principles." Markus said. "It's a pain if you ask me,"

"You don't like your village very much, do you?" Gem said.

"It's my home and it always will be," Markus sighed. "But I'd rather not be caught up in its stupid traditions."

"Markus," Maria said softly in a worried tone.

"So, when will our battle be?" Markus said.

"Whenever we can get to the Gym," Nathen said as he stood up. "What better start than a Gym Battle?"

"Where are you going?" Gem asked.

"The pier, you three get some rest, we start early tomorrow," Nathen said as he started for the building's exit.

"Okay," Maria said as she, Gem and Markus started for the residential room.

_(Sola Town – Pier – 8:30 PM)_

It's been a few hours since Nathen left for the pier, and even though he arrived their hours ago, he hasn't been able to make himself leave.

"_I'm sorry Alice…I wish I could go see you…but I need to find my history in Solace, but I'll come home soon,_ I swear it," Nathen said to himself unaware that someone was behind him.

"Excuse me, but you've been here for a few hours, is everything alright?" a woman's voice said.

"Huh?" Nathen said as he turned to the woman.

The woman had long blond hair that was tied back with a ribbon and a lotus and she also had deep sea blue eyes. She was in a black and white floral bikini top and bottom, a white unbuttoned short sleeved dress shirt, blue middle shin length pants, and black flip flops.

"I asked if you were alright," the girl said.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Nathen said. "I'm Nathen by the way."

"Megan," Megan said introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Nathen said.

"Likewise, so why are you out here?" Megan said reinstating her question.

"I was just thinking about a friend." Nathen sighed.

"Your girlfriend," Megan said trying to clarify.

"Yeah, she got hurt recently," Nathen said.

"I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be with her right now?" Megan said.

"She's in Unova right now," Nathen said.

"Then why are you here? Did you get into a fight and decided to run away?" Megan chuckled.

"We were attacked at the Castelia docks, I got thrown into the ocean and drifted hear surprisingly, while Alice got thrown back into a building. She's currently in a coma at the hospital." Nathen said.

"I'm sorry, but can't you go back there to see her?" Megan asked.

"I don't know if there's a boat that's going to Unova anytime soon, and I can't just abandon my friends here," Nathen said. "So until I can find a decent way that won't upset my friends I'm just going to have to stay here,"

"I see. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be going to challenge the gym tomorrow, would you?" Megan said.

"I am actually," Nathen said.

"How about we clear that out right now?" Megan asked.

"I take it that you're the Gym Leader here?" Nathen chuckled.

"That I am, I specialize in Water Type Pokémon." Megan said. "Now, will you accept my offer for a battle?"

"Markus may be a little irritated, but who gives a damn, I'm in," Nathen said. "So are we just doing a basic 3 vs. 3 battle?"

"Actually, I want to try something a little different." Megan said as she pulled Nathen down to the beach. "So you know how to surf?"

"A little, why do you ask?" Nathen said.

"Because we're going to have a race and then a battle," Megan said as she handed Nathen a black surfboard before striping down to her bathing suit and grabbing a white one.

"I see, give me a sec." Nathen said as he stood the board long ways up.

"Okay," Megan said as she continued to prepare herself.

Then a bright light shined from behind Nathen's surfboard as he changed form. This caught Megan attention, and as she turned to look at him she saw that he was in an unbuttoned black short sleeved dress top and a black pair of swim trunks with a white lotus on the left leg.

"Now I'm ready," Nathen said.

"Right…" Megan said. "Okay, well, the rules will be simple; do you see the buoy out there blinking?"

"It's kind of hard not to see it," Nathen chuckled.

"Right, well we're going to surf out there and then back." Megan said.

"It's kind of hard to surf when waves come towards the beach," Nathen sighed.

"That's where our Pokémon come in," Megan said. "Let's go Vaporeon!"

Megan then called on her water type Eevee evolution, who stood next to her trainer proudly.

"That's a well taken care of Vaporeon," Nathen said as he looked the Pokémon over. "So I take it that we use Pokémon that know surf to form waves for us so that we can reach the buoy?"

"Got it in one," Megan said.

"Good, alright then, Undine, it's time for battle!" Nathen said as he called out his shiny Milotic.

"What a beautiful Milotic!" Megan said in admirations of the Tender Pokémon.

"Thank you, now, you said a race and a battle did you not?" Nathen said.

"Oh yeah, at the end it'll be a single battle between the chosen Pokémon." Megan said.

"Alright, but let's make things a little interesting," Nathen said as the two set their boards on the body of water.

"Interesting how?" Megan asked.

"I win, I get my badge and I get to take you out to dinner," Nathen said. "I lose, and I'll referee all your Gym Battles tomorrow."

"Sounds like it's a win for me no matter what," Megan said.

"So, now, let's get things going." Nathen said.

"Right," Megan said. "Vaporeon,"

"Undine,"

"Use Surf!" the two said in unison.

Their Pokémon complied and formed two spheres of water that when they threw it into the ocean caused it to manifest a huge wave that went out to sea. Nathen and Megan rode the wave at different levels passing each other. On occasion they'd try to knock each other off of their boards, but Nathen was the only one that came close to knocking Megan into the ocean.

When the two reached the buoy, the wave they were riding had subsided. So they decided to take some time to talk before a natural wave would form.

"So Megan, how long have you been a surfer?" Nathen chuckled as the two lay down on their boards and just floated on the water.

"All my life, and was it that easy to tell?" Megan chuckled.

"The way you moved around, of course," Nathen chuckled.

"You weren't bad yourself," Megan sighed. "_Why is it that I feel like I know this man?_"

"Something wrong Megan?" Nathen said.

"It's nothing, it's just, I feel like I met you a few years ago," Megan sighed.

"I just have that affect on people," Nathen said as he felt the water shift. "A big wave's coming up."

"Okay," Megan said as the two got ready.

"So what does the winner of the race get?" Nathen said.

"The winner gets the first attack and the option to switch out their Pokémon." Megan said as their boards began to shift around due to the incoming wave.

"Alright then," Nathen said as the wave had begun to form.

Then as the wave pushed them forward and reached its peak, the two returned to their childish game of trying to push the other off of their respective boards. But as the boards reached the shoreline Nathen pushed forwards and took the win.

"Okay, while I use my Vaporeon, you get the first attack and you get to switch up your Pokémon." Megan said as the two walked onto the beach.

"Alright then, Undine return," Nathen said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Ixion, it's time for battle!"

When Nathen throughout his Pokeball; it opened up to show his Zebstrika Ixion.

"I figured that you had an electric type on you," Megan sighed. "Is it too late to forfeit?"

"Sadly it is," Nathen chuckled. "And I've have Ixion here for a long time, so I think that this will be a quick win."

"Alright, let's get it over with," Megan sighed.

"Alright then, Ixion use Charge," Nathen said as Ixion began to spark and increase in electrical power.

"_He's left an opening; I can't go into the water so I'll have to use a head on attack!_" Megan said. "Vaporeon use Hydro Pulse!"

"_Going for the strongest eh? Let's see how strong that Vaporeon really is,_" Nathen chuckled.

While Vaporeon built up a massive blue aura. Zebstrika continue to build up electrical power. But Vaporeon was the first to finish. She then released small beam of water that soon grew to a gigantic torrent. The attack hit hard, and it paralyzed Zebstrika, but Vaporeon stumbled around as if she was confused and panted heavily.

"_I guess she was too young for that move,_" Nathen sighed. "Ixion, Ion Hammer,"

Ixion followed Nathen's command by creating a large ball of electricity above him before dropping it down on Vaporeon causing a large pillar of electricity to shoot up and quickly disperse. When the small smoke clouds vanished Vaporeon was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Damn, when I said that it'd be an easy win for you, I never expected you to go for that move," Megan said surprised as she recalled her Vaporeon.

"I know, I went overboard," Nathen said as he recalled his Zebstrika. "I'll take the badge tomorrow. But for right now, we had a date." Nathen said.

"That we do," Megan said as the two walked away from the beach.

_**The day was calm and our heroes got a nice look into battling and Nathen has already earned his badge in a unique method of doing so. But with Nathen ahead of the group, what'll happen tomorrow?**_

_**Well there you have it, not a very big chapter, but I hope that you all enjoyed it none the less. And I hope that you all will continue to Read and Review! Now, to get back to the original story!**_


	6. Ch II: Leisure time in Sola Town!

**_Hello everyone! I've been having a bit of trouble finding decent ideas on how to continue on with the next update of the original story, so after blaming the lack of ideas on a block, I've decided to do an update for this story! As well as make an announcement! From here on out, I may update this story when I have a block on how to continue with Auracian Legacy. So keep your eyes open for when this story is updated! Now lets get on to the story at hand!_**

_(Sola Town – Beach Road – August 21, 2011 5:30 AM)_

"Man… I wish I got off that schedule before I started my journey," Maria yawned as she walked along the road that orbited the beach. When she came to a stairwell that leaded down to the beach itself she stopped and looked out at the ocean and the rising suns shine on the water. "What a beautiful sight, Night Fall rarely has a morning like this."

As Maria continued to look over the beach, she caught the sight of someone. The person she saw was her new teacher standing out in the middle of the beach with the waves washing up against him. "What's Nathen doing out there?" The young girl's view of her teacher was rather obscured, so she couldn't really make out the aura sphere that he had formed in his hand.

The young man stood out on the beach staring into the Aura Sphere, within the sphere was a shining gold locket. "I'm so sorry Alice… You keep getting hurt because of me… I wish that we could live that life we were looking for, but I'm afraid that we may never get that chance…" As Nathen stared into the locket holding a picture of Alice, he was unaware of Marie walking up to him.

"Nathen…"

Upon hearing the young woman's voice, Nathen dismissed the aura sphere making the locket fall to the sand as he whipped around with another Aura Sphere formed. When he came to face Maria he had the Aura Sphere pointed at the young girl and he had a serious look on his face. The two locked eyes for a few seconds before Nathen came to his senses.

"I'm sorry about that Maria," Nathen sighed as he dismissed the Aura Sphere and turned away from Maria. "I'm not really someone that you should sneak up on."

"I'm sorry Nathen… I was just wondering what you were doing out here." Maria said with a scared voice as she watched Nathen walk away and sit down in the sand. Maria just looked at him with a worried view before looking to the ground and seeing the locket. She picked the locket up before walking over to Nathen. "Um Nathen… Is this yours?"

"Huh, oh yeah, it is mine," As Nathen took back the locket, Maria sat down next to him and looked at the locket while its owner maintained close attention to it. "Thanks Maria, again I'm sorry about earlier,"

"It's okay, who's the girl in the picture?"

"Oh, this is Alice Shine, though she can be mistaken for her sister as they are twins."

"I see; were you two close?"

"I was her teacher for awhile, but we inevitably ended up dating each other."

"That's nice… Um Nathen, what was that thing you almost attacked me with?"

"Oh, do you mean this?" After stating his question, and putting away the locket, Nathen formed an Aura Sphere in his hand. The light from the sphere shined brightly in the early morning autumn light. "It's an Aura technique called an Aura Sphere, it's really rare to be seen used by humans, but it can be used by varying Pokémon."

"Wow, can Gem do this also?"

"Yes she can, but she's not usually stable with the power in the technique."

"Um Nathen… is it possible to learn how to use Aura?" Maria presented this question in a soft and embarrassed tone.

"Are you telling me that you want to learn how to utilize aura?"

"It did cross my mind," Maria said with a small chuckle.

"Alright, but teaching you proper Aura Control will take many years, it may even take you into your adult years to master these lessons," Nathen chuckled.

"Oh, well never mind then," Maria sighed.

"I was just kidding Maria; you didn't have to take that so seriously. Basic control with proper dedication can allow a person to master it in only a few days." Nathen sighed. "If you're really dedicated to this, I can teach you a trick or two with aura right now. You just have to promise me that you'll keep your lessons a secret and that you'll listen and do everything that I say. No questions asked!"

"Oh, okay, I'll do whatever you say." Maria said as she stood up and gave a quick bow. "How should we begin Master?"

"_I seriously hate being called master,_" Nathen sighed as he stood up. "Okay, first of all I need to establish how strong your own Aura is."

"Okay, how do you do that?" Maria was beginning to build up a lot of confidence.

"Alright my little pupil, first of all, look out to the sea."

"Okay," with that Maria turned to the vast ocean and stared out at it as if she was looking out at another region in the distance. "Now what do I do?"

"Begin by focusing on the ocean and finding a calm and level train of thought."

"Okay," the two quickly grew quiet as Maria began to calm herself and concentrate on what's at hand.

"_Good, her essence is stable and calm, and she seems to be in the proper state of mind._" Nathen whispered. "_Now, let's see her aura's strength and stability._"

As Maria maintained her calm and peaceful form, Nathen looked at her through his aura. Surprisingly, the view of her aura was centered on her back, and to be more precise, the birthmark on her back.

"_What the, why is her aura so concentrated on her birthmark?_" Nathen whispered as he walked over to Maria. The two maintained their silence as Nathen placed his hand on Maria's back. This surprised her, but she tried to maintain herself even though she was beginning to have doubts in Nathen's intentions. "Maria, if it isn't too much, I would like to have a better look at your Birthmark,"

"What, oh, I… I guess you could." Maria said. Maria felt embarrassed as she lifted up the back of her top to reveal the dark mark on her back.

"_I…I don't believe it, this is the most advanced Aura Seal I've ever seen, and for it to be linked to a bloodline in its entirety._" Nathen said in shock. "_But how can something this advanced, this elaborate, this strong be passed down through a bloodline?_"

"Um… Nathen… is something wrong?" Maria asked as a little red appeared on her cheeks.

"No, nothing's wrong… This may feel a little odd, but try and keep your body and mind stable." Nathen said as he placed his hand on Maria's bare back.

"Oh…okay," Maria whispered.

"_Bring for this child's inner power, an aura long sense seal, release it and bring it into the hands of the family that it has long sense been lost to,_" Nathen whispered as he poured his in Maria's body.

Maria began to feel a calm and peaceful essence come over her as her eyes glazed over and her mark began to glow. It lasted a few seconds before the mark lost the glow and Maria fell to her knees.

"_She needs this little time to rest and recover,_" Nathen sighed. "_I haven't seen that kind of seal since I was in Unova's past during the time of Reshiram and Zekrom…with those two…there's no way they could be linked like this…_"

"Ugh…what happened?" Maria asked with a tired voice.

"It's nothing Maria, how're you feeling right now?" Nathen asked.

"A little off, but I'm fine, is there anything else I need to do before we begin my lessons?" Maria asked as she stood up and cleaned herself off.

"_Good memory,_ not at the moment, so let's see if you can manage to create an Aura Sphere properly." Nathen said calmly.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Maria asked.

"First of all hold your hand out and focus your inner essence, or aura, to your hand. From there start focusing the energy into a sphere above your hand."

"Okay," From there, Maria began to manifest a small flicker of light above her hand. As the energy grew and grew, it began to look more and more like an aura sphere. But just before the Aura Sphere took on its complete form, it popped and the energy went flowing back into her body. This caused an immense stinging sensation to shoot through her body.

"Man that hurt, what'd I do wrong?" Maria asked.

"You're aura isn't strong enough to be able to do it first time around." Nathen said calmly. "All be it, a perfect first try. You should just keep on practicing what I told you, and you should be able to master it soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me that Nathen," Maria said calmly as she gave a bow.

"It's a pleasure, when I think that you're ready I teach you something new." Nathen said as he walked towards a stair well leading back up to the town.

"Okay!" Maria said as she followed her new teacher of aura.

_In these early hours of the day, Maria has been taught her first lessons in the mastery of aura. But as the morning goes on, everyone begins to wake and enjoy their time in the coastal town. Well everyone but Markus considering his persistence to get to the Gym and then get out of the town and onto the next._

_It took some doing, but the group was able to convince Markus to relax a bit with everyone at the beach. Now let's see how all that works out!_

_(Sola Town – Beach – 1:30 PM)_

"I never figured that the beach would be this open," Gem said as she looked at the rather quiet beach from under her large umbrella. Gem was in a very unrevealing tankini, plain black spare a white stripe down the side of the shorts.

"Yeah, it's a rather quiet day isn't it?" Nathen yawned. Nathen was in his black swim trunks.

"Hey, where are Maria and Markus?" Gem asked as she noticed their new companions were nowhere to be seen.

"Maria told us to go on ahead so that she can gather her things, and Markus is being a dick and moping about how he can't get his battle yet." Nathen sighed as he looked over to see Maria and Markus running over to them.

Maria was in a white one piece while Markus was in a red and black pair of swim trunks.

"Afternoon you two," Nathen said as he lifted up his sunglasses.

"Hey Nathen, sorry we're late," Maria said as she set her things down.

"It's alright; we'll be here for a good hour or so, so go enjoy yourself," Nathen said as he returned to his tanning.

"Okay!" Maria said as she ran out to the water.

"Do I really have to be here?" Markus said with a bored sigh.

"Let's see… well I guess you could, yes, yes you do have to be here." Nathen sighed.

"Listen, you may be here to watch over us, but that doesn't mean that I have to do as you wish!" Markus snapped. "All I want to do is get my badge and then get going onto the next one!"

"Listen Markus, we'll get to the badge when we get to it, so CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Nathen snapped which took both Gem and Markus back in surprise. "Every time we get to another town, we're going to take a day or so to take a look at the town, so I suggest you start developing an adventurous side. Because if you don't, you're going to be bored as hell on this journey! Now get your ass into that water, and enjoy yourself!"

"Uh… yes sir," Markus said as he ran out to the water.

"Holy shit, where did that come from?" Gem said as she looked over at her old friend.

"I just hate it when people complain about when they have a chance at relaxing," Nathen sighed.

"Okay… well I guess that makes sense," Gem said as she returned to a book that she was reading.

Everyone remained at the beach enjoying themselves. As time came around to nearly 2:30, everyone gathered at their little meeting place to enjoy the time that they had spent.

"So how has everyone enjoyed the beach today?" Nathen asked.

"The water was great!" Maria said happily.

"Yeah, great," Markus sighed.

"I actually kept from burning, so I say that it was pretty good." Gem said.

"That's good, and I think I built up a little tan, so I guess this little outing went by rather well," Nathen chuckled.

"Hey Nathen, do you know what specialty the gym here holds?" Maria asked.

"Water," Nathen said calmly. "So those who have Fire, Rock or Ground type Pokémon will have a problem."

"Great," Markus sighed.

"So a Grass or Electric type would be the best choice." Gem said.

"That it will, but if I'm correct, none of you have one," Nathen said.

Everyone just hung their heads as they realized that they had nothing that would be able to stand up to a water type.

"Wait, my choice was a water type so I could stand a chance at winning." Maria said.

"And I have a normal and a dark type, so I have a chance as well." Gem said.

"And the leaders rules require at least two Pokémon to battle with," Nathen sighed. "So while Gem is pretty much set, you two still need some new Pokémon."

"Couldn't we request a one on one battle?" Maria asked.

"You could, but it really wouldn't be right." Nathen sighed. "How about this, we put off the gym battle so that you two could go capture 2 more Pokémon each, and then we go battle the Gym Leader first thing before heading for the next town. What do you think?"

"As much as I'd like to get the badge as soon as possible, I guess I'm okay with it." Markus sighed.

"I'm okay with it, but where should we start looking?" Maria asked. "To find the preferred Pokémon that it,"

"Well, we could start back towards Night Fall, or we could head towards the next badges location, which would be…" Gem said as she tried to lead out the next badge.

"Well I did learn that the next badge is in Miracle City, but its a couple days away and you have to go through Remedy Town first of all." Maria said.

"I see, alright then we're going to Remedy Town. On the way, you two have to capture at least 2 Pokémon." Nathen said specifying Maria and Markus to be the ones to capture a Pokémon." Nathen said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gem said.

"Yup," Nathen said as he heard a ringing from his bag. "Excuse me; it appears that I have a call."

As Nathen reached into his bag to find the source of the ringing, Maria and Markus were surprised to see Nathen put most if not his entire arm into the simple bag that he had only gotten the day before. It took only a few seconds for Nathen to pull out his PokéCell from the Clepto of a backpack.

"Hello?"

"_**Nathen? You have no idea how happy I am to hear you voice!" **_Kimberly said happily from the other end.

"Same to you Kimmy, so what's so important that you have to call me?" Nathen asked.

"_**Oh, well I was actually calling to check on you and to report on an anomaly."**_ Kimberly said.

"Well you now know that I'm alright, so pass it on to everyone so that I don't end up with 50 people trying to get a hold of me," Nathen said. "Now on this anomaly, what kind is it?"

"_**Well, the computer is saying that it's a Temporal Anomaly, do you think that it means that Celebi's in the area, or that Dialga and Palkia are going at it again?"**_ Kimberly said with a confused voice.

"A Temporal Anomaly eh, have you been able to determine if it's linked to anything?" Nathen asked.

"_**Um… the computer says that the drone is giving off a signal from Sinnoh… hold on, it's also showing a Spatial disturbance lingering around it, I think that would explain why the Anomaly is showing Sinnoh placed in the year 2030,"**_ Kimberly said.

"Sinnoh, in the year 2030," Nathen repeated as he looked back over at Gem who was surprised by the destination.

"_What the hell is going on over there?_" Gem asked herself.

"Alright Kim, has anything come out of it? Or gone in? Excluding our drones of course," Nathen asked.

"_**Well, a ship wreck was reported in the area in Sinnoh, but two passengers of the ship are missing, a girl and boy."**_ Kimberly said.

"Okay, watch the waters closely from those two, there may be a chance that they actually went into the anomaly and were brought into these waters." Nathen said.

"_**Yes sir!"**_ Kimberly said as the call ended.

"So what's going on Nathen?" Maria asked.

"Apparently an Anomaly occurred not that far off of the Solace border, and a shipwreck occurred in the same area." Nathen sighed.

"And what else? You said that the Anomaly occurred near Sinnoh in 2030, I need to know I should head back to check on everyone," Gem said frantically.

"Don't worry Gem, if anything did happen then Kim and the others will take care of everything." Nathen said. "Besides, it's a one in a million chance that any of the people you're thinking of were on that ship."

"I guess that's true," Gem sighed. "But I'm holding you accountable if anything happens to them!"

"Noted, now let's go get ready, and set off for Remedy Town." Nathen said as he stood up.

"Hold on, I still want a battle," Markus said.

"Do you know how annoying you can be?" Nathen sighed. "Fine, I'll battle you, and since you only have that Flamolf, I'll use one of my Child Pokémon so that you can have some kind of training. And to help you prepare for this Gym, I'll make it a Water Type. Are you fine with that?"

"That sounds good to me!" Markus said as he ran out onto the beach. "It's time for battle Flamolf!"

The Pokémon that came from Markus's only Poké Ball was the Solace region's Flame Wolf Pokémon.

"Okay, I guess it's time deal out your first loss," Nathen sighed as he slipped his PokéDex onto his right arm. Nathen decided to show off his inventions Pokémon Switcher capabilities by pulling out a Poké Ball and making it disappear in a bright flash of light. "Ada, Pokémon Call, Specification: Specialty Reserve. Data Name: Venus."

"_At once Master,_" Ada said as a new Poké Ball appeared in his hand.

"Thank you Ada," Nathen said as the PokéDex shut down. "Alright Venus, it's time for some sun." When Nathen threw out the Poké Ball, it opened out to reveal a Mermaid like Pokémon.

_The Pokémon had a small female mermaid like form, it's lower body is natural blue mermaid fish tail but with only one fin, the upper body is a light blue cloaked in a mist like fabric, the Pokémon had long light blue hair, dark blue eyes, and small bracelets with a triton design were on her wrists._

"What Pokémon is that?" Gem asked as she slipped on her PokéDex.

_**Searen, the Siren Pokémon. This Pokémon, aside from its young form, has a beautiful voice that can lull anyone to a deep sleep.**_

"That looks like it could be some trouble." Gem said.

"That it could," Nathen said. "Are you ready Markus?"

"As ever," Markus said.

"Alright, you have the first move." Nathen said.

"Thanks, Flamolf, use Ember!" Markus called out.

"_Dodge it, and then use Bubblebeam._" Nathen said using Aura. As the multiple bursts of hot embers came at Venus, she used her tail to jump up into the air before launching a barrage of blue bubbles at her wolf opponent. The barrage of bubbles hit their mark and pushed the wolf back a few feet and did a lot of damage to the Pokémon.

"Luck shot, let's see what you can do," Markus said as he pulled out his PokéDex. "These should do some damage, use Bite and then use Rend!"

As the Siren fell to the ground, the wolf ran up to her and bit down on her tail. While the young siren struggled to get free, the wolf reached out and started clawing into his opponents flesh with his extended and sharp claws.

"_Mixing Dark Type moves eh, two can play at that move,_" Nathen chuckled. "Use Natural Spring and then use Water Pulse,"

While trying to resist the onslaught of claw and teeth marks, Venus began to glow a bright blue before turning towards Flamolf and firing a sphere of water that knocked the wolf away from her. While Searen started to recover from the mass of attacks, Flamolf be grudgingly forced himself to his paws and started to growl at his opponent.

"Resilient little mutt isn't he," Nathen chuckled. "The move is yours Markus, or would you rather give in?"

"I'll never give in to you," Markus said. "Flamolf, use Faint Attack!"

As Flamolf started towards Searen, she continued to maintain a blue glow as she tried to keep herself up.

"_End this with Water Gun,_" Nathen said maintaining usage aura.

As Flamolf came closer and closer, he was able to get his one quick hit in before being shot at with the powerful force of water. The shot sent him back towards his owner who saw that Flamolf was unconscious. As Markus picked up his KO'd wolf, Nathen looked over to see his siren black out.

"Even though yours black out as well, Flamolf still blacked out first, so I guess you're the winner." Markus said as he recalled his wolf.

"How nice of you to pass up on a chance to call this a tie," Nathen said as he recalled his Searen. "Are you satisfied now?"

"For now anyway," Markus sighed.

"Good, then let's get back to the Pokémon Center so that we can get going towards Remedy Town." Nathen said.

"Right," everyone said as they began gathering their things before starting off for Remedy Town.

_**With Maria learning a way in Aura, and Markus getting a battle, the group has set their sights on Remedy Town so that they may gather some new Pokémon in preparation for the Sola Town Gym. But what of the Anomaly that has taken form off the coast of Solace? Only time will tell how things will come about. So stay tuned for the next piece of the adventure!**_

_**I hope that this update was good! Two of you should have a decent idea what the Anomaly is for. Also, I have accepted Remedy Town and Flower Town into locations of Solace! As well as all the OC's I've been getting! And because of that I'm going to have to really limit which ones will be debuted as people who'll follow the group for several chapters and those that will appear for a chapter or two before disappearing for awhile. Some will also be made into occasional ones. So keep your eyes open if I mention or debut your character! Anyway, with this chapter done, lets hope that I'll be able to get the next Chapter for Auracian Legacy out soon! Happy Reading Everyone ^_^**_

_**Oh, and be sure to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	7. Ch III: Onward to Remedy!

**_Hello everyone! I'm a little stalled on my ideas for the original, so I decided to do an update here since I actually had an idea! Anyway, this will become a regular thing for me, so just keep your eyes peeled for what ends up being updated! Anyway, this chapter will feature two new OC's and it will hint at a few new ones coming up! So just be patient everyone! Now enjoy the update!_**

_(Sola Town – Town Exit – August 22, 2011 7:00 AM)_

_When we come to this small road, we see Nathen and Gem waiting for their new charges._

"Nathen, I'm really worried about that anomaly, and I know that the odds are slim, but I really don't like them," Gem said as she paced around.

"Gem, you need to calm down, what can I do to ease your mind?" Nathen said with a sigh.

"Oh I don't know, go and find the survivors!" Gem said obviously irritated.

"That's just it Gem, the currents are different all around Solace, the two could've ended up at two completely different shores, why do you think that it's so hard to get to Solace by boat?"

"All I'm hearing is excuses, can you do it or not?" Gem said getting angrier.

"Fine, I'll go and take a look around, I think that there's a small water way in Remedy Town that connects to the sea, and there may be a dock and shoreline in Miracle City." Nathen said as he started to think. "Alright, I'll go take a look around but that's as far as I'm going okay."

"Thank you, oh and don't forget Night Fall, there's that shoreline as well." Gem said.

"Right, okay, I guess I'd better get going." Nathen said as he started out of the town's gate.

"Wait, what about Maria and Markus?" Gem said as the mentioned trainers walked up to the two.

"They're your problem this time, I'll start at Miracle City and work back towards Night Fall, and while I'm doing that I have Kim scanning from Night Fall towards me." Nathen said with a chuckle. "Have fun you three," With that, Nathen disappeared from the area.

"Where'd Nathen go?" Maria asked.

"Do you remember that anomaly from yesterday?" Gem said with a sigh.

"Vaguely," Markus said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, he went off to see if he could find those two that he learned were adrift at sea." Gem sighed.

"So it's just the three of us then?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, but just because I'm in charge, that doesn't mean that anything's changed! Our goal is still to head for Remedy Town!" Gem said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Shorty," Markus said with a sigh as he started down the road.

"Markus, be nice," Maria said as she ran after Markus.

"_Oh joy… things just keep getting better…_" Gem said to herself as she let out a sigh and started down the road. As Gem continued along the road she quickly came to a stop when a weird presence went over her. Confused, Gem looked around thinking that the presence was close, but it quickly disappeared. "_What was that? The aura around it was immense… but how could it have only lasted so long… and why didn't Nathen feel it? Ah who cares, we'll find out sooner or later._"

The young Authoress then started down the road towards her charges, which had seemed to have forgotten about her. Now while Gem, Markus, and Maria make their way towards Remedy Town, let's see how Nathen's doing over in Miracle City.

_(Miracle City – City Center – August 22, 2011 7:20 AM)_

_We see a rather busy city center as we see Nathen walk out from an ally way._

"Wow, I don't think that I've ever seen the city so busy." Nathen said as he looked around the city. "Wait… how did I know this place wasn't always this busy?" As Nathen walked around the city he soon decided to stop at a bench and look up at a large screen that was built onto a building. "What's the news for today?"

As Nathen had said, the screen was broadcasting the news. The news anchor was a rather young woman, she had curly bright red hair that only reached to the top of her shoulders, she had calm green eyes, and she was in a dark blue dress top.

"_Good morning everyone, Carol here, and it's time for the Solace News."_ The woman said calmly. _"Around Miracle City, there is still no report on the location of the thief that stole two Pokémon from a visiting Pokémon Professor, but the search is still going on. A reward has been placed for any information or the thief's capture. Now let's take a look… wait… we're getting a report of a fire taking place to the north of Miracle City, the Fire Department is at the scene as we speak, now I'm passing this broadcast over to a local reporter who's working on the scene as we speak."_

"A fire in Miracle City… how bland," Nathen said with a sigh as he ran to the north end of the city… or rather, straight into the fire.

_(Miracle City – Miracle Docks (Near Fire) – 7:30 AM)_

"Wow, what luck," Nathen said with a chuckle. "I didn't expect to be near the docks." As Nathen walked around, sirens from the fire trucks rang through the city signaling how the firefighters were nearing the problem.

Currently, several trainers with their water types were keeping the fire at bay, but they were sent away when the proper authorities arrives. Leading the team was a young woman. She had long brunette hair that was tied back into a ponytail; she had calm and determined green eyes. The woman was in a tight black long sleeved shirt, a blue pair of pants with a black fire design on the left leg, a black pair boots, a bright red short sleeved shirt with a fire shaped hole in the center revealing the undershirt, and a proper fire fighters jacket.

"_She looks familiar,_" Nathen chuckled as he stared out at the fire. As Nathen steadied his gaze on the raging flame, he began to sense an odd essence in the center of the whole flame. "_They won't be able to stop it._"

"Come on everyone! We need to put this thing out!" the woman called out as her team either called out a large water type Pokémon or moved to set up a fire hose.

As the leader continued barking orders she caught a glimpse of Nathen and froze. She looked back at him and started to lock up and panic.

"Flare!" A Flareon at the woman's side barked catching the firefighter's attention.

"What… oh I'm sorry Flareon I blacked out for a second there." The woman said as she looked back to the fire before hesitantly glancing at Nathen to see that he hadn't move. "_What the hell is he doing back here? _Jason!"

"Ma'am," A red headed boy said looking back at the woman.

"You're in charge, keep this fire at bay and don't let it spread by any means!" the woman barked. "I need to look into something."

"Yes ma'am!" Jason said as he returned to the fire while the woman and her Flareon ran towards the crowd that had begun to form.

"We still have no info as to how this fire has begun, but we'll keep you posted." A male reporter said.

"Excuse me!" the woman said as she tried to push her way through the crowd.

"Ah Fire Captain Kaname, could you please explain what's caused this fire?" the reporter asked.

"No idea as of yet, now would you all please get out of my way!" the woman said as she continued to push her way through the crowd before coming to a stop in front of Nathen.

"Can I help you?" Nathen asked branding a smile while also keeping his eyes closed.

"Shut up and come with me," the woman said as she grabbed Nathen's arm and pulled him down an ally way.

"Is something wrong?" Nathen said keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't mess with me!" the woman yelled as she slammed Nathen against the brick wall that he was behind and held him against the wall. "What are you doing here? And why aren't you in your 40's?"

"Excuse me? I think that you may have me mistaken for someone else," Nathen said calmly as he cleared his view with his aura to look the woman as if he was using his own eyes.

"Don't mess with me! You saved my life when I was 2, and again at 15! Then you disappeared!" The woman yelled. "Each time you looked no different from the last, at first I thought that it was a coincidence, but now I know they were all the same instances!"

"I'm sure that I'd remember something like that," Nathen said softly.

"Please, tell me that you know who I am…" The woman whispered as she looked towards the ground and tears had started to form.

"For Arceus sake Lulu, get a hold of yourself, you're supposed to be the captain of the fire brigade, and this is how you act?" Nathen sighed as he patted the back of the woman named Lulu. "I always thought that you were stronger than this."

"You… you said my name…" Lulu said as she looked up with tears still falling. "You… you do remember me…" After saying that Lulu briefly let Nathen go before pulling him close and into a hug. Nathen was caught off guard by this, and while keeping his eyes closed he looked towards the woman as her tears intensified and her grip increased.

"Lulu…" Nathen sighed as he held Lulu close. "Come on, get a grip, is this how you want your team to see you?"

"I guess not," Lulu said as she and Nathen let go of each other. "It's really nice to see you again, you haven't aged a day."

"Technically it's been a few years, but that's not the point," Nathen chuckled. "You really have grown well, and you've raised your Eevee greatly."

"Yeah… um Nathen… how is it that you look just like you did when we last met, which would be 17 years ago in a few months?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, that's easy, I've been time travelling." Nathen chuckled as he walked towards the exit of the ally

"Time travelling…" Lulu said as she gave Nathen an odd glare while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "Okay… well why are you coming back now?"

"Well… I've stopped time travelling and I've decided to cool down and go about my life as a normal trainer." Nathen said calmly.

"So that means that you'll be taking on the gym then," Lulu said with a soft sigh.

"Yup,"

"Well then you battle with me will have to wait, because I have to get the fire put out." With that, Lulu walked out of the ally and turned towards the blazing fire.

"You can't just stop the fire." After hearing this, Lulu turned towards Nathen.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the stories that your granddad told us while I was recuperating at your house?"

"You mean… the ones that he told us as bed time stories while we shared a room?" While saying this, Lulu looked away as she slight turned a little red.

"Yeah, but more to the point, they were true, that Pokémon does exist."

"In the ancient past maybe, but that Pokémon has been long sense extinct." Lulu said.

"Just trust me, it'll probably be in the center of the fire, and I'm going to catch it!" Nathen said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Nathen, you are not going to catch an Aerodactyl out there!" Lulu said in an irritated tone.

"No not an Aerodactyl! I've already got one," Nathen said which caught Lulu off guard. "I am going to capture the Magmole!"

"You're nuts! I'm going to let the Aerodactyl thing slide, but there's no way that you can capture a Magmole! They don't exist!"

"I beg to differ, because there's on in the middle of that fire!" Nathen said as he looked into the fire maintaining his closed eyes.

"Did something happen to your eyes?"

"Hm, oh no, I'm just practicing something," Nathen said with a sigh. As Nathen continued to concentrate he soon hears a faint cry. But while the cries only sounded like they were a few feet away, they were actually deep in the fire. "_That sound… it's human… but… it sounds so familiar… No… _Ami!"

"Ami?" Lulu said as she watched Nathen run out of the alley and turn towards the fire. "Hey wait up!"

"She can't be out there…" Nathen whispered as he stared out into the fire.

"Nathen what's wrong, who's Ami?" Lulu said as she and her Flareon walked up to Nathen.

"I'm going in…" Nathen whispered.

"What?" Lulu said as she watched Nathen charge past the crowd and past her team. "Damnit, Nathen wait!"

"Hold on kid, you can't go in there," a Firefighter said stopping Nathen.

"Back off!" Nathen growled as he ran into the fire with Lulu and her Pokémon following him closely.

_(Miracle Forest – Fire Epicenter – 7:50 AM)_

"Ami! Ami where are you!" Nathen yelled out into the forest.

"Damnit Nathen, how reckless can you get?" Lulu said as she panted from running into the raging flame.

"Where is she…?" Nathen whispered as he looked around but all he saw was a little girl sitting up against a try crying. "_I guess I was mistake…_ Lulu get the girl, I'm going to find the Pokémon."

"Alright, but don't blame me when you end up cooked," Lulu said as she picked up the little girl and ran out of the fire.

"Good," Nathen whispered as the ground beneath him started to shift. As Nathen jumped away from the ground a large Pokémon dug its way out of the ground. "I've found you."

The Pokémon was at around 4', but it was presently on all fours. When it stood up it was at the height of 6'. It had the form of a huge Mole; its body was a dark brown with glowing red lines all around the body that seemed to release a powerful heat. It had hardened red eyes, and a rather pointy head. Its hind legs are small and only have three toes, while the forward limbs are small at the upper arms, but are huge at the hands with five steel claws present on each hand.

"Mag!" The Pokémon called out in an angry tone as it looked towards Nathen.

"_PokéDex info attained,_" Ada said from the PokéDex. "_Magmole, the Magma Burrower Pokémon, This Pokémon is said to be able to stand up to magma as hot as the earth's core. Using unbelievably hot fire and its incredible steel claws, this Pokémon creates new tunnels and nests._"

"I knew that I'd find you!" Nathen chuckled. "Undine it's time for battle!" With that, Nathen called out his Shiny Milotic who took position in front of Magmole. The two Pokémon locked eyes before Magmole seemed to back away. "Wait a moment, you're hurt aren't you."

"Mole…" Magmole groaned as he backed away while Nathen walked closer.

"You are, ah man I can't capture you like this, it's just not right." Nathen sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Magmole, I'd like to help you, and I want you to consider coming with me."

"Magmole… Mag, mole mag mag, mole mag," Magmole said softly.

"Agreed," Nathen whispered as he held out his Pokeball. At first Magmole hesitantly reached for it, but he soon touched the activation button with his claw causing it to activate and capture him. It took a few seconds before the capture was complete. "Perfect, Undine use Rain Dance."

"_At once,_" Undine said as she fired off several balls of water in the sky which quickly caused it to rain. The rain started to put the fire out and Nathen with his new Pokémon in hand made his leave of the burning forest after recalling his Pokémon.

_(Miracle City – Outside the Burning Forest – 8:00 AM)_

As the fire was being put out and the rain had begun to subside, everyone was amazed at how Nathen had come out of it unscathed.

"Nathen!" Lulu called out as she ran over to him.

"Hey Lu," Nathen chuckled as he expected Lulu to pull him into another hug, but instead he headed up getting hit in the head.

"How could you worry me like that?" Lulu yelled. When Looking at Lulu you could see that she had started to cry. "I thought that I might have lost you again…"

"Lulu," Nathen sighed as he stood up only to be pulled into a tight hug by the fire captain.

"I'm so happy that you're safe." Lulu cried as she increased her grip. A small silence fell on the two before Lulu pulled Nathen into a kiss. This caught Nathen off guard, but he expected this outcome and just let it happen. After the two broke apart, Lulu pulled him back into a tight hug. "I'm never going to let you go…"

"Um Lu… you might want to rethink that…" Nathen strained to say as he felt a lack of air going into his lungs.

"No I don't," Lulu whispered.

"Um yes you do, because I can't breathe!" Nathen coughed.

"Oh Nathen, I'm so sorry!" Lulu said as she let Nathen go and he fell back with his eyes white over. When Nathen came to his senses and looked at Lulu she had this sorry look on her face.

"It's okay, and it's been nice seeing you again Lu, but I need to get going." Nathen said as he started past Lulu, but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave me again, I need you here." Lulu said.

"Lu, do you really need me?" Nathen said glancing back at Lulu.

"No… I don't believe that I do," Lulu said calmly as she let Nathen go. "You may be someone important in my life, but that doesn't mean that you should be the only part of my life."

"Well said, now I better be on my way…" Nathen said calmly as he started away from the young firefighter. "Actually, two things, first, were a girl and or a boy pulled out of the water recently?"

"Now that you mention it… we did see two brunettes out in the ocean, a boy and a girl." After Lulu said this, Nathen suddenly locked up and put on a pale look. "The girl was unconscious, and the boy was struggling, we tried to save them but the boy was pulled into one of the canals by the current and the girl drifted south due to the current. They were pretty strong, so the boy may be in Remedy Town right now and the girl may have drifted down to Night Fall if the current stayed true to its course."

"_Shit… they had better be okay or Gem's going to kill me…_" Nathen muttered to himself.

"And the second…" Lulu said.

"What?" Nathen said snapping out of his thought."

"You said that there were two other things before you leave, one was about that boy and girl, what's the second thing?"

"Oh, well I will be coming back here with some friends, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind putting all of us up until we've dealt with our business here."

"I'd be my honor to have you and your friends in my house." Lulu said with a smile.

"That's good, well I'm off to Remedy Town, take care of yourself Lulu." With that, Nathen disappeared in a flash of light.

This surprised Lulu, but she shrugged it off and returned to her team and the press who were discussing the fire.

_(Remedy Town – Northern Entrance/Exit – 8:10 AM)_

"Okay, the boy should be here, now to get looking around." Nathen said as he started exploring."

With Nathen looking for one of the survivors from the anomaly, let's look into how the Pokémon hunt was going while Nathen had explored Miracle City.

_(Route 2 – Large Clearing – 8:08 AM)_

"Damnit Shorty! Because of you another one got away!" Markus yelled as he watched another Pokémon run away.

"Don't call me Short! And why are you blaming me, it's your responsibility to pay attention during a battle!" Gem yelled as the argument rose up.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well want! And if you hadn't interrupted me than I'd have a Grass Type Pokémon right now!" Markus yelled as he looked away from Gem who was furious. "And beside you're more of a 6 year old trying to play as a teenager, so why don't you just go home little girl,"

That crossed the line; all of Markus's little insults have finally made Gem snap. While Markus just looked around for another Pokémon and Maria just stay sitting on a stump following Nathen's suggestion to stay out of arguments between Gem and Markus, Gem finally decided to teach Markus a lesson. Surprising Markus, Gem jumped onto Markus's back and started pulling on his arms while her feet were planted on his back.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing?" Markus said as Gem continued to pull on Markus's arms.

"I've had enough of you!" Gem growled as she kept pulling on Markus's arms. "You've done nothing but insult and taunt me, and I've had it!"

"Gem, you really should be careful…" Maria said hesitantly.

"Stay out of this Prayer!" Gem yelled.

"Don't yell at Maria! Gah!" Markus said as Gem continued pulling on Markus's arms and coming close to dislocating them. While Gem continued to torture Markus, she unknowingly kept her victims arms close to her and they had began to drift towards and soon came in contact with something… soft…

"Hey Gem, I guess I was wrong," Markus chuckled through his pain. "You'd need to be at least 12 or 13 for breasts like these to have developed."

After hearing this, Gem turned bright red and looked down to see what Markus was talking about and then she turned even redder when she saw what Markus was holding. After this she suddenly put on an evil and demonic look when with one swift tug, Gem dislocated both of Markus's arms from his shoulders before sending a quick and hard kick into his… well… _I'm sure that you all know where I'm going with this. Long story short, don't tick off Gem._

"Markus!" Maria said as she ran over to her old friend who had passed out from the entire trauma.

"That'll teach you!" Gem said with a sneer before walking off.

"Gem… don't you think that you took things a little too far?" Maria said softly.

"No! He deserved what he gets!" Gem yelled as she pulled out her phone and starts dialing. "Pick up damnit!"

"_**Nathen here, how's everything going Gem?**_" Nathen said with a light chuckle.

"Oh fine, neither of them have been able to capture a Pokémon yet, but… we kind of have a man down." Gem said with a light chuckle as she shot an evil glare at the unconscious Markus.

"_**Please tell me that you and Markus didn't get into another argument…**_" Nathen said with a sigh.

"Well… let's just say that our differences are now resolved." Gem said softly.

"_**Damnit Ashmore! We're supposed to be teaching and watching those two! Not killing them! Now tell me what you did to him.**_" Nathen snapped over the phone.

"I know, I know, he just really got on my nerves." Gem said on her defense. "And I think that I dislocated both of his arms, and I kicked him where it hurts."

"_**Damnit Gem! You just don't so that! I don't care how much he pisses you off! That's just something that you don't do!**_" Nathen said. "_**Okay… put his arms in a sling and help him walk the rest of the way to Remedy Town. I'm there right now, I have a lead on where the boy from the wreckage might be, and I think that the girl may be down in Night Fall, so we'll all be heading there after we all spend a day here in Remedy Town.**_"

"Really, do you know who they might be?" Gem said frantically.

"_**All I know is that they're brunette's, one a boy and a girl, the girl was unconscious and the boy was barely awake and trying to keep the girl above water.**_" Nathen said with a sigh. "_**Now get to helping Markus and get to Remedy Town, I'll see about finding the boy while you're walking here, and I'll also see about getting us a place to stay.**_"

"Okay Nathen, we'll see you soon." Gem said as the connection ended. "Alright Maria, it's time to head for Remedy Town!"

"Alright, but do you think that we really should be moving Markus right now?" Maria asked.

"Well we should just help him when he needs it." Gem said as she pulled out a sheet from her bag. "Here, make this into a sling for him and that should do it for keeping his arms stable, and then we can get moving."

"Okay," Maria said as she took the sheet and prepped it as a sling just as Markus started to come too.

"What the… why the hell am I in so much pain?" Markus groaned as he tried to stand.

"That's just a little bit of what'll happen when you tick me off!" Gem growled. "So next time, watch what you say and do! Or you'll end up worse!"

"Yes ma'am…" Markus said in fear.

"Good, Maria get him set and help him up, we're setting off for Remedy Town immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Maria whispered as she helped Markus get set before helping him stand.

"So why are we going to Remedy Town so sudden?" Markus asked.

"We're going to rejoin with Nathen and stay in Remedy town for awhile before we turn around and go back to Night Fall." Gem said as she activated her PokéDexes map function.

"Why are we going home?" Maria asked.

"We just are okay, Nathen will explain it when we get to Remedy Town, so let's get going." Gem said as everyone headed down the road.

"How long will we have to walk?" Markus asked.

"About an hour or so," Gem said as she shut down her PokéDex.

"Grand…" Markus groaned as he cringed from the pain in his arms and in his lower half.

"Well you can suffer through it!" Gem said as she led the team.

As the three made their way towards Remedy Town, let's see how Nathen's doing with his search.

_(Remedy Town – Town Center – 8:15 AM)_

"Poor poor Markus," Nathen sighed. "Okay, now to find that boy."

Nathen then began to search around the small quiet town which is well known for its homemade remedies and medicines.

"Damn, I knew that I should've gone through Gem's files for any brunettes," Nathen said with a sigh. "Excuse me sir, but have any brunettes come into town by unconventional means? Like through a water way?"

"A brunette… actually yes, a young man with brunette hair and brown eyes actually did end up coming into town by the underground canal," the man said. "He looked exhausted and wiped from the current forcing him through the small tunnel."

"Where is he?" Nathen said frantically.

"Well… he was staying in the Pokémon Center with a few minor injuries, but he had to be moved, so I think Cleo took her to her home until he recovered." The man said. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Sort of, where does this 'Cleo' live?"

"Well she stays at her Nursery near the park which would be to the west near the pond that the boy was found in."

"Thank you!" With that, Nathen headed off to the park so that he could find the survivor.

_(Remedy Town – Park Nursery – 8:20 AM)_

"_Damn… I really should've asked some directions on how to get here,_" Nathen sighed as he walked into the building.

In the building was a young 16 year old woman. She had purple hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a white skirt, a purple tee, a white pair of knee high socks, and flat purple shoes. She also had an apron on over all of her clothes.

"Hello there, my name is Cleo Jackson, may I help you?" Cleo said kindly.

"Good morning Cleo, I'm Nathen Pierce, and I was wondering if I could speak with the boy that you brought into your care as of late." Nathen said calmly.

"You must be talking about TJ," Cleo said. "I think that he's in the back room right now, if you'll wait here, I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks Cleo," Nathen said as he took a seat near the front desk while Cleo walked through a door behind her. "_This is going easier than I thought… Alright, after talking with TJ… wait… TJ! Shit! Than that means that the girl must be Nevee! Ah Shit!_"

"Excuse me, are you Nathen?" a boy said as he walked out from behind the desk. The boy had short brunette hair and joyful brown eyes. He was in a black T-shirt which was under an unbuttoned white shirt, a black pair of jeans with and orange lining, and black and white pair of running shoes. Like Cleo, he had a white apron on over his clothes.

"Yes I am, and you must be TJ." Nathen said as he stood up.

"Yes I am," TJ said as he shook Nathen's hand. "You know what; you look a lot like a Nathen that I know from a previous journey of mine."

"Purely coincidence," Nathen said with a chuckle. "Now you wouldn't happen to know a Nevee Strong by any chance?"

"Do you know where Nevee is?" TJ said frantically.

"_These two will definitely be the comedy of the story…_" Nathen whispered with a sigh. "I don't where she is exactly, but I do have a lead as to where she might be. I'm heading to the Pokémon Center to make a call; you can come along if you want."

"Of course I'm coming!" TJ said as he quickly turned to Cleo. "I'm heading out for a little bit, but I'll be back."

"Okay, hurry back you two." Cleo said as Nathen and TJ ran out of the building.

_(Remedy Town – Pokémon Center (Lobby – Phone Booths) – 8:30 AM)_

"Okay… come on Sam pick up…" Nathen whispered as he waited for the connection to go through to the chapel in Night Fall.

"_Hello,_" Samantha said as she appeared on the screen. "_Oh hello Nathen, how are things going on the journey?_"

"Things are going fine Sam, but I actually have a question. Did someone happen to wash up on the beach like I did a little after we left?" Nathen said.

"Well, Lori did find a girl that washed up on the shore." Samantha said. Outside the stall was TJ and he was listening in on the conversation. The mentioning of the found girl made him hopeful of Nevee's safety. "We have her staying in a guest room, but she's still asleep and she's running a fever."

"Okay Samantha, I guess Nevee must have been worn out from the rough currents." Nathen said as TJ started knocking on the stall door.

"Let me talk let me talk let me talk let me talk!" TJ said repeatedly as he continued knocking on the stall door.

"Nevee?" Samantha said.

"Odd name I know, but it's the girl's name," Nathen said with a sigh as he started to get annoyed by TJ's knocking and talking. "Would you give me a second?"

After that Nathen quickly opened the door, he yelled out for TJ to shut up before slugging him on the top of the head. This knocked the poor boy out and left him laying on the ground with swirly eyes and a large bump on his head.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Prayer," Nathen sighed as he re-entered the booth. "Anyway, we'll be coming back to the village to pick up Nevee, just do what you can to keep her fever down and take care of her. Also… be careful and watch out for any weird things that happen around her."

"_Okay Nathen, we'll have rooms ready for everyone when you get back._" Samantha said as the connection cut out. When Nathen left the booth he remembered TJ was unconscious on the floor.

"Oh yeah, come on TJ, time to wake up." Nathen said as he lifted up and shook TJ around.

"Huh… what time is it mommy?" TJ mumbled as he black out again.

"Oh for Arceus sake," Nathen sighed as he grabbed TJ by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him out of the Pokémon Center.

It took a few minutes of doing, but Nathen was able to drag TJ all the way to the Nursery.

_(Nursery – 8:45 AM)_

"Hey Cleo," Nathen sighed as he dragged TJ into the Nursery's main office and then set him up in a chair.

"Hey Nathen, what happened to TJ?" Cleo asked.

"He annoyed me," Nathen sighed as he used his aura to heal TJ.

"So were you able to make your call?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, and I got my answer which I know that Gem will not like." Nathen sighed. "Hey Cleo, I have three friends that will be coming into town in a few minutes. If we do some work for you, would you mind putting up with us for awhile?"

"I don't see why not, things have been getting rather rough for me here, so having the extra help would be nice."

"Alright, thanks for that Cleo." As Nathen said this, TJ started to come too.

"Man… what hit me?" TJ asked as he rubbed his head.

"I did, and that was a warning, I'm not really someone that you want to annoy!" Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Note take…" TJ said with a gulp. "Wait… what did that person that you were talking to say about Nevee?"

"Nevee's doing fine, she just has a slight fever that I told them to try and keep down until we get back to Night Fall."

"Thank Arceus; shall we head down there now?" TJ said.

"Not quite lover boy, we need to wait for the rest of the group, and even then we're still going to be here for a day." Nathen said. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll take you down to Night Fall to see her and say good night before coming back here. And the trip from here to Night Fall is rather small so we should only need to travel a day or two before we get there."

"Okay, thanks Nathen, I really appreciate it." TJ said as he stood up.

"No problem, now get back to work, you're part of the group now, so start working on our rent." Nathen said as he passed TJ back his apron.

"Oh… okay." TJ said as he put his apron back on. "But what're you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the southern entrance and wait for the others." Nathen said as he walked towards the exit.

"Who all are we waiting for?" TJ asked.

"Two of my newest charges, and Authoress," Nathen said with a light chuckle on the authoress part.

"Wait, Gem's here?" TJ said quickly.

"Yes she is, and she'll be sticking with us." Nathen said as he walked out of the building.

"I didn't know that Gem was here… could I be a part of another story?" TJ said as he eyed the room looking for something.

_(Remedy Town – Southern Gates – 9:00 AM)_

"_Man, what's taking them so long? Gem couldn't have done too much to Markus._" Nathen sighed.

"_See! I told you that I knew where I was going!_" Gem's voice was heard calling out as she, Maria, and Markus were seen walking up to the gate.

"What the hell Ashmore, I knew that you did some damage to Markus, but it really shouldn't have taken this long to get here!" Nathen said as the three ran up to Nathen.

"We got lost okay… I miss red the map and we took a wrong turn and ended up getting chased by some bugs." Gem sighed. "Bet off my back."

"Alright, so Markus, you learned of Gemma's dark side eh?" Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Piss off, can you fix me or not?" Markus snapped.

"Fine fine," Nathen said as he walked next to Markus. "Bite on this and take a deep breath." After giving Markus a bar to bite on, utilizing only a few swift motions, Nathen put Markus's arms back into their sockets. This sent a searing pain through his body causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maria asked as she knelt down by Markus's side.

"He'll be fine," Nathen sighed as he helped Markus to his feet. "Markus take it easy, I don't want you doing too much involving the use of your arms, and Maria, I want you to stick by him as his nurse."

"Fine," Markus sighed.

"Alright Nathen," Maria said.

"Well all's well and good, now Nathen, what about those leads on the two brunette's?" Gem said frantically.

"Well I have names now," Nathen sighed. "Before I tell you, promise me that you won't start freaking out."

"Alright, I promise that I won't start freaking out." Gem said.

"Alright, well… the two that came through the Anomaly were TJ Young and Nevee Strong."

The sound of those names caused Gem's expression to drop before she fell back unconscious.

"I was afraid that that would happen." Nathen sighed as he knelt down next to Gem. "Maria, could you help Gem onto my back?"

"Sure," Maria said as she lifted Gem up onto Nathen's back.

"So are we going to the Pokémon Center?" Markus asked.

"Actually we're going to a Pokémon Nursery first, but you two can go to the Pokémon Center if you want." Nathen said as he started towards the Nursery.

"Hold on, why are we going to the Nursery?" Markus said as he and Maria followed Nathen.

"We'll be staying there tonight and tomorrow with the shop's owner who also happens to live in a house near the building, and then we'll be going back to Night Fall."

"I've been wondering about that, why are we going back to the village?" Markus asked.

"We need to go pick up a friend of Gemma's." Nathen said as he felt Gem shift on his back along with her own grip on him get tighter.

"Which one of those two that made Tiny faint is the person that we're going to go find?" Markus asked.

"It's Nevee Strong…" Nathen said with a sigh.

"Do you have a problem with Nevee?" Maria asked.

"No, I don't have a problem with her, she's a kind, caring, funny, and adorable little girl, but… she can be a bit… crazy and hard to keep under control." Nathen said with a sigh as everyone soon came to the park and then the Nursery.

"So we really need to keep an eye on her then." Markus said with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Nathen sighed as everyone walked into the Nursery.

"You're back," Cleo said as she and TJ walked out from behind the counter.

"Yup, Cleo, this is Gemma Ashmore," Nathen said as he showed the girl on his back. "TJ's already acquainted, and to the both of you, these are Maria Prayer and Markus Daemon."

"It's nice to meet you both," Maria said as she gave a bow.

"Hey," Markus said casually.

"Um Cleo, you wouldn't happen to have our rooms ready?" Nathen said.

"Oh yes actually I do, but I only have two rooms to spare," Cleo said.

"Fine by me, Maria, you and Markus will share a room, and Gem and I will share one." Nathen said as everyone followed Cleo into her home.

After several minutes, Gem was set in the room that she'll be sharing with Nathen and Markus was taking a nap in the room he'd be sharing with Maria. That left Maria to help with the Nursery while Nathen sits on the roof thinking.

_(Remedy Town – Park Nursery (Cleo's House – Roof) – 4:00 PM)_

We come to this roof top to see Nathen resting on it while Gem tries to sneak up on him.

"_Almost…_" Gem whispered.

"Hey Gem," Nathen said without looking at the girl.

"Damnit," Gem sighed as she walked up and lay down next to Nathen.

"It's not easy to sneak up on me Gem," Nathen chuckled while keeping his eyes closed.

"I know, but it was worth a try." Gem sighed as she snuggled up against Nathen.

"Comfy?" Nathen asked.

"Yeah…" Gem said softly as she blushed slightly. "Why do you always come up to the roof?"

"I like coming up here to think, and because it gives a bright and beautiful look at the sky." Nathen said calmly as he keeps Gem close.

"Oh… I used to think that you just wanted to get away from everyone." Gem said softly.

"What do you want to know Gem?" Nathen sighed.

"Am I so low that I would come up here to get information out of you, by posing to just want to spend time with an old friend?" Gem said in a rather worrisome voice.

"That was rather specific Gem," Nathen sighed.

"I guess it was; what do you know about Nevee being here?" Gem asked.

"She's in Night Fall, and Samantha is watching over her and she's trying to keep her fever under control." Nathen said.

"That's good," Gem said softly as she rested up against Nathen.

"Is something wrong Gem?" Nathen asked as he felt Gem's grip on him get tighter.

"_I need to at least try asking once…_" Gem whispered to herself as she blushed more. "Um Nathen… could I ask something."

"Go ahead Gem, but are you sure that you're feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Gem said softly as she intensified in color. "Um Nathen… I was wondering if we could do something together…"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Nathen said with a light chuckle.

"No! I was just suggesting that we do something together as friends," Gem said frantically. "You know, like when we were kids…"

"Gem, you don't have to be so embarrassed, I know what you're trying to do, and I think that we can find some time to have our outing." Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Oh… thanks Nathen…" Gem whispered as she leaned in and gave Nathen a kiss on the cheek. She then backed away from Nathen while she was glowing a bright red. "I'm so sorry Nathen… I don't know what came over me…"

"It's okay Gem," Nathen said as he stood up and walked over to Gem.

"So… you'll still help me?" Gem asked softly.

"Of course Gem," Nathen said as he walked to the roof's edge. "I'm heading off, so enjoy your time."

"Nathen wait, there's something else." Gem said as she carefully stood up on the roof.

"What is it?" Nathen asked.

"When we left Sola Town, I got this weird feeling. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I just suddenly felt like there was a powerful force coming from the forest." Gem said.

"I see, well I'll look into it tonight, if you want you can come with me." Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Oh well… I'd love to." Gem said as she walked over to Nathen but she slipped and fell down to have Nathen catch her.

"Are you okay?" Nathen asked as he looked down at Gem.

"Oh… yeah…" Gem whispered as Nathen pulled her up and she held her friend close. "Um… how do we get down?"

"Easy," Nathen said as he picked Gem up bridal style and jumped off the roof. It took Nathen a few seconds, but he landed squarely on the ground.

"Okay…not what I was expecting…" Gem whispered as Nathen set her down.

"Sorry about that, anyway, I'll see you tonight." Nathen said as he walked off.

"Oh… okay." Gem said as she walked off.

For the rest of the day, everyone kept themselves preoccupied until it was time for bed. This came at around 9, but while Cleo and her guests sleep, Nathen and Gem meet at the edge of the town to begin their search.

_(Remedy Town – Town Edge – 9:00 PM)_

"Alright Gem, are you ready to go?" Nathen said.

"Yeah," Gem said as the two set off into the forest.

_**While a majority of our heroes sleep, our authors begin their search through the forest in between Sola and Remedy Town. But what is it that they're looking for? Only time will tell. So stay tuned!**_

_**Well that's been the update everyone, the two new OC's are Cleo Jackson belonging to A.B.C.C.G.M.M.T. and then there's TJ Young which is a character from a red penguin. There will also be a partner OC between a red penguin and torchix. I'll talk about that more later. Anyway, OC's are still being accepted but be aware that OC's will start ending up being limited to very few appearances. I won't say One-Offs, but I will say that appearances will be very few and far apart unless I actually get a plot for them!**_

**_Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the update everyone! And I hope that you all will continue to Read and Review!_**

**_Final Heir... SIGNING OFF!_**


	8. Ch IV: Ruins of Remedy!

**_Time for another update everyone! I've decided to do a more of an every other thing, or I'll more likely do a chapter for something when I have a good idea on how to do the next update. I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy everyone!_**

_(Forest Outside Remedy Town – Hidden Ruins – 9:30 PM)_

We come to these mysterious ruins to see Gem and Nathen looking over the entrance.

"Is this what you were sensing?" Nathen asked.

"I think so… what are all of these markings?" Gem asked as she looked at the faded marking on the ruins walls.

"They look like… Unown… let's see here…" Nathen said as he studied the markings.

"You can read this?" Gem asked surprised.

"I've been to the times when the markings of the Unown were first used, so yeah, I can read it." Nathen said with a sigh as he looked over the markings. "Damn, I can tell what the markings are, but I can't read them, their too damn worn."

"Okay, well should we head inside and see if we can find something for you to read?" Gem said as they started towards the ruins. Gem was the first to enter the dark ruin, but when Nathen went towards the entrance an invisible force pushed him back and away from the ruin.

"Okay… that was odd…" Nathen said as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Gem said as she ran over towards Nathen.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that hasn't happened before." Nathen said as he ran over to the entrance but stopped just before it. After giving a quick once over the ruins entrance with his eyes, Nathen tried to put his hand into the ruins, but the same force rejected him and started to send an electric force through his body causing him to pull away. "Damn, Gem, I guess you're the only one that can explore this temple."

"I don't know Nathen," Gem said. "I'm sure that there has to be some way for you to go in."

"Don't chicken out now Ashmore, I'll be right here waiting for you, so all that you need to do is explore until the end of the temple and then you'll be fine."

"But what if I get lost?"

"God you're picky," Nathen sighed as he placed the hand with his PokéDex attached to it against the temple. "Ada, scan the ruins and formulate a map."

"_At once Master,_" Ada said. "_Done, Unown Ruins have been catalogued into the database._"

"There you go Gem; you have a map in your PokéDex of this map, now you can explore without getting lost."

"Thanks I guess," Gem said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Gem, I'll be here waiting for you, so just keep calm and explore around." Nathen said calmly.

"Okay… I guess I should just keep calm." Gem said with a sigh as her Flamolf popped out of its Poké Ball. "Why did you come out?"

"I think that he wants you to keep calm." Nathen said with a chuckle. "And the flames that he releases will make a good torch for you."

"I guess that's true," Gem said as she set her Pokémon on the ground. "Are you ready to go Flamolf?"

"Flam!" Flamolf barked as he wagged his tail happily.

"Okay, let's get going then," Gem said as she and Flamolf ran into the dark ruins.

"Good luck Ashmore," Nathen said as he rested up against the ruin. The area grew quiet as Nathen looked around the forest, but his attention fell on a bush when he heard some rustling. "_No hostile intent, no aggression, no need to be defensive._"

As Nathen focused on the bush, he noticed a small Pikachu with a pink flower on its head run out of the bush and stand in front of him confused.

"Hello there," Nathen chuckled as he knelt down and scratched the Pokémon's chin. The little Pikachu loved the affection and jumped up onto Nathen's shoulder. "Aren't you affectionate, and you're a rather interesting Pikachu, what brings you to this temple?"

"Chuchu!" a soft female voice called out.

"Chuchu!" a mature male voice called out following the female voice.

"Chuchu… I'm going to take a wild guess that that's your name," Nathen chuckled as he looked over at the Pikachu. Just then, a 14 year old girl and a 16 year old boy walked out of the forest and into the clearing.

_**(A/N: for those who know the Pokémon Manga well, these two will be familiar, but for those who don't I'll tell a bit about them as I do this chapter… and as for why I'm using these characters… let's just say that it's a request -_-; NOW, for those who have been keeping track through the series of my stories, with the introduction of these characters, I have used a character from the Games, the Anime, and now… the Manga!)**_

Starting with the Girl, she had long blonde yellow hair that had been tied back into a large pony tail that reaches down to just past her waist, she also has a dark shade of yellow for her eye color. She was wearing a black long sleeved top with a yellow dress over it which also had a brown belt placed around her waist, under the dress was a black pair of leggings and a brown pair of boots was on her feet.

Next came the Boy, he had black spiky if not a bit wild and messy black hair that was partly hidden under a red and white baseball hat, he also had a deep shade of red for eyes. He was wearing a black short sleeved top that was underneath a closed sleeveless red vest that had a white stripe that went up the center of the front to the white collar; on his hands were a black pair of insulating gloves. On his legs he wore a blue pair of pants and on his feet were a black and red pair of shoes.

"Chuchu!" The girl said happily as she ran over to Nathen while the Pikachu on his shoulder jumped over to the girl. "I was really worried about you, why did you run off?"

"I take it that the Pikachu belongs to you?" Nathen chuckled looking towards the girl.

"Yes she does," the girl said. "Thank you for watching over her, my name is Yellow."

Hearing the girl's name caused Nathen to give her a blank stare as something started to creak in the back of his head.

"_You have got to be kidding me…_" Nathen sighed to himself as he continued to stare at the girl. "_Of all the worlds connected to this one… that world had to leak in? Oh well, it's not really my problem._"

"Is something wrong?" Yellow asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's nice to meet you Yellow, my name is Nathen," Nathen said with a sigh.

"It's nice to meet you." Yellow said branding a smile.

"Same here and my name's Red." Red said kindly. This earned Red his own blank stare from Nathen. "Um… did I say something wrong?"

"No… not at all," Nathen sighed as his head dropped. "Now, what brings you two to this neck of the woods?"

"We're actually here looking for two of our friends." Yellow said.

"Yeah, have you seen a girl with short black hair and another girl with medium length blonde hair?" Red asked.

"Can't say that I have, well I have seen many girls with those hair colors and lengths, but I can't say that I've seen the girls that you're looking for."

"Oh, well I guess we should keep searching then." Yellow said.

"Do you think that they went into the temple?" Red said.

"It's a possibility." Nathen said as he looked towards the ruin.

"Yellow you stay here, I'll take a look inside," Red said as he ran towards the ruin but he was forced out by the same means that rejected Nathen. "Okay that was weird,"

"The feeling's mutual, the same thing happened to me when I tried to enter, I currently have a friend inside exploring the ruin for me." Nathen sighed as he looked towards Yellow. "Hey Yellow, before running inside yourself, why not try and see if it'll accept you."

"I think that that would be a good idea." Yellow said before setting her Pikachu down and heading over to the entrance. Yellow decided to test the entrance by just seeing if she could put her hand inside, but like the other two, an invisible force rejected her. "I guess I can't get in there either."

"Odd, I just wish that the writing on the temple was more legible, and then I might be able to figure out how to get in." Nathen sighed. "Or at least why we can't get in,"

"Well I guess we should just head back to town." Red said with a yawn. "If Amethyst and Topaz are around here, then they would head back to Remedy Town and we can meet them there."

"I guess that would be best for you, but it's rather late, and the forest can be riddled with some dangerous things at this time of night, so why don't you just set up a camp here and wait for my friend to show up, then we can all head back to town." Nathen said offering the suggestion.

"I think that we should listen to Nathen, it'll be safer with four people." Yellow said.

"Alright then, mind lending a hand Nathen?" Red said as he took off his yellow backpack.

"Sure why not." Nathen chuckled as he started helping Red get a camp set up.

While Nathen and his new friends, Red and Yellow, get a camp set up, let's look to see how Gem's exploration of the Unown Ruin.

_(Unown Ruin – Corridor – 9:45 PM)_

"Man I wish that Nathen was here, he'd be able to read all of these markings." Gem sighed as she followed behind her Flamolf who was lighting the way.

"_Excuse me Mistress, but would you like me to document all of the markings so that the Master may decipher them at a later time?_" Ada said.

"Can't you decipher them?" Gem asked.

"_I'm sorry, but I cannot, the information needed has been lost to the years, so I cannot provide an accurate decipher of the text._" Ada said softly.

"Damn, okay, how do I catalogue the writing?" Gem asked with a sigh.

"_Place your hand to any part of the temple, and I shall do the rest._" Ada said.

"Like this?" Gem asked as she placed the hand with the scanner in the palm of her hand against the wall. In barely even a second a large pulse of light was sent across the walls.

"_Scanning in progress, estimated time of completion… 45 minutes,_" Ada said.

"Okay, well… continue scan, and alert me when completed." Gem said.

"_As you wish mistress,_" Ada said as her voice faded.

"Okay, well I guess I should keep exploring then." Gem said as she suddenly heard a ring. "Who could be calling me?"

"_**Gem?**_" Nathen said from the other end.

"Hey Nathen, I started a scan of the marking on the inside of the ruins." Gem said as she once again followed her Flamolf.

"_**Good girl, now I need you to keep an eye out for a few people.**_" Nathen said calmly. "_**The first is a 16 year old girl; she had short black hair and red eyes, she'll be in a white short sleeved shirt with a red and pink tank top that has yellow buttons on over the shirt. She'll also be wearing a white pair of shorts and black pair of flip flops. Her name will be Amethyst. The second is also a 16 year old girl; she'll have medium length blonde hair, topaz colored eyes, and tanned skin. She'll be wearing a brown pair of camouflage, a black tank top, and a pair of goggles will be perched on her head. And her name will be Topaz.**_"

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for them." Gem said as the connection suddenly ended "Damn, okay, let's keep going Flamolf."

"Olf," Flamolf barked as he and his trainer started running down the corridor.

For a few minutes, the two explored the temple until they came to a large room that only had one door. In front of the door were three stones that each had a different marking on it. The lead had a mark of fire, the one on the right had a mark of water, and the one on the left had a mark of a leaf.

"What're these?" Gem said as she looked them over. The stones continued to remain lifeless as Gem walked past them and into the next room. When Gem entered the next room, she saw the two girls that she was looking for, but more importantly, she saw a Raikou standing before the blonde hair girl. The next thing Gem knew, she was watching one of the legendary Pokémon of Johto being captured.

_**(A/N: OKAY! Some of you may question why I'm doing this, but you all should know that there will be STRICT limits to the usage of this Pokémon! I have gone over this with the OC submitter of Amethyst, so please don't send angry replies about how it's unfair to all of you about why she gets a legendary and you all don't. And I guess that to keep this fair, everyone may select ONE legendary of a lower level to the other legendaries of a region. Please please please! Nothing too over done! Thank you!)**_

A silence was maintained over the three before they all took notice of each other, but it wasn't them talking to each other that broke the silence, what broke the silence was the sound of a mechanism that lifted up a pair of pedestals with an egg shaped stone on each one.

"What're these?" the blonde asked.

"Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be Amethyst and Topaz," Gem said as she ran up to the two.

"Yes we are," Amethyst replied.

"Okay, because a friend of mine had me look for you two." Gem said. "Oh and I'm Gemma Ashmore, but you can just call me Gem."

"Nice to meet you," Topaz said as she returned her gaze to the stones. "You wouldn't happen to know what these are by any chance."

"Sorry but I don't… although I think that I know someone who might." Gem said as she dusted off the two stones revealing a ring on one and a star on the other. "Hold on, are you two sure that you want to just let me take them, because usually when this happens people expect a trade."

"Take them, it's not like we'll need them." Topaz said.

"Yeah," Amethyst said.

"Okay," Gem said as she grabbed the two stones. "Man these are heavy."

"Well how about we get out of here?" Amethyst suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Gem grunted as the three headed out of the ruin.

The three quickly made their way out of the temple and were quickly met with Nathen and his new friends.

"Hey," Nathen said as he turned towards the three.

"Amethyst, Topaz," Red and Yellow said happily as they stood up.

"Big brother," Amethyst said as she and Topaz ran over to Red and Yellow.

"_I didn't figure that Red had a sister… must be a long lost thing,_" Nathen chuckled.

"What happened to you two?" Yellow asked.

"I'm not sure, something came over me and led me here," Topaz said as she scratched the back of her head.

"And I followed her to keep her out of trouble." Amethyst said. "Hey Topaz, show the others what you caught!"

"What did you catch?" Yellow asked. The conversation caught Nathen's interested as he feigned his interest by looking towards Gem who had sat down next to him.

"Look!" Topaz said as she pulled out her Poké Ball and tried to call out the Pokémon. But the Ball wouldn't open. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"May I?" Nathen said.

"What can you do?" Topaz asked as she handed Nathen the Poké Ball.

"A lot more than you think," Nathen said as he looked over the Poké Ball. "Well the good news is that it'll open, the bad news is that it won't open until the Pokémon is absolutely needed."

"Why would that be?" Yellow asked as Nathen returned the Poké Ball.

"There's a unique lock on it, the lock will only let the Pokémon out when it's absolutely needed." Nathen sighed.

"But what if it needs to be fed or if it gets sick?" Yellow asked.

"I guess I can work on it." Nathen said.

"Thank you," Topaz said as she handed the Poké Ball back to Nathen. "Oh Gem, aren't you going to ask about the stones?"

"Oh yeah," Gem said as she put the stones out in front of her. "We found these at the back of the ruin."

"Let's see… they're eggs." Nathen said as he turned back to the Poké Ball. "There, here Amethyst, now it has a 50/50 chance of working. But that 50/50 leans more towards actually working. I also put it on a necklace attachment that's really strong."

"Thanks Nathen and you said that the stones were eggs?" Topaz said as she took back her Poké Ball and put it around her neck.

"I did, and a recommendation, don't throw the Poké Ball in case it doesn't work." Nathen said. "Back to the eggs, I'm not sure what Pokémon they are, but I think that I have a good idea."

"Alright, Topaz, sense you can't show us the Pokémon why not just tell us what you caught." Red said.

"Alright… but you better not think that I'm crazy!" Topaz said.

"We won't," Yellow said with a small yawn.

"Okay, well… I caught a Raikou!" Topaz declared.

The whole group fell silent.

"What? I did!" Topaz said.

"She's telling the truth, I saw it for myself!" Amethyst said.

"So did I!" Gem said.

"Well I believe her," Yellow said.

"Same here," Red said. Everyone's eyes fell on Nathen to get his feeling on the matter.

"I worked on the Poké Ball so I know that it's true." Nathen said.

"Alright, so are we just setting up camp here?" Topaz said.

"We could, or we could head back to Remedy Town." Nathen said.

"I vote for Remedy Town," Amethyst said.

"I think that heading back to town would be the best." Red said as he noticed how Yellow was drifting off.

"Alright, let's get going then," Nathen said as he took the stones and put them in his bag.

"What about the camp?" Red said as he helped Yellow to her feet.

"You five go on ahead, I'll clean up and meet you at the Pokémon Center." Nathen said.

"Okay, be quick Nathen," Gem said as she and their four new friends head towards the forest.

"I will," Nathen chuckled as he looked towards the camp. Once everyone was out of sight, Nathen snapped his fingers and the camp site was suddenly cleared. "_I knew that I recognized this ruin, but why would these two be placed here?_"

"_Master… I have finished scanning and decoding the markings on the ruin…_" Ada said in a soft and worried voice.

"What did you find?"

"_This was the gate to the… other realm…_"

"Did you find any markings of interest?"

"_These would be it…_" as Ada said this; a holographic screen appeared with two lines of writing in Unown.

"_Our plan created the being of Pure… Our plan created the being of Chaos… I knew it,_" Nathen said with a sigh. "Ada, catalogue all information referring to the Being of Pure and Being of Chaos with in this temple. Decipher program: Unown Alpha."

"_As you command master…_" Ada said as her voice faded.

"So if I'm correct about my history… then the two baring the marks should be able to bring out the eggs true form." Nathen said as he started to think. Nathen stood there for a few minutes before dismissing his thought. "I'd better get back to the others."

With that, Nathen disappeared from the clearing as the odd ruin.

_(Remedy Town – Pokémon Center (Lobby) – 10:15 PM)_

We look into this Pokémon Center to see everyone entering the calm center.

"What's taking Nathen; I'm sure that he should've met with us about now." Yellow said.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure that he'll be back soon." Gem sighed.

"Well said." Nathen said as he reappeared behind Gem and placed a hand on her shoulder. This spooked everyone and caused them to question how fast he was.

"Don't do that!" Gem yelled as she turned towards Nathen.

"Sorry, but it's a habit." Nathen chuckled.

"I don't care!" Gem yelled.

"Calm down Gem, sheesh." Nathen sighed as he looked to his four new friends. "So what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Well we plan on hitting the Battle Club before going back towards Sola Town." Red said.

"I see, so I recommend sticking around for awhile, because we're actually heading that way also." Nathen said.

"I guess that'd be good, are you heading towards Professor Sora as well?" Amethyst asked.

"So you'll be heading towards Night Fall then." Gem said.

"I guess we are," Topaz said.

"Then I guess we'll be together for awhile." Nathen chuckled as he and Gem walked towards the exit.

"Aren't you staying here?" Yellow asked.

"We'll still be in town, but we're actually staying with the owner of the Nursery in the park." Nathen said. "So we'll see you all tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya then," Red said as he and his companions walked off while Nathen and Gem took their leave of the center.

_(Remedy Town – Park Nursery (Cleo's House) – 10:30 PM)_

"We're back," Nathen called as he and Gem walked into the house.

"Welcome back, did you find what you were looking for?" Cleo asked. Cleo was wearing a white night gown.

"Actually we did," Nathen said.

"That's good, well your room is all set so be sure to get some rest." Cleo said as she walked up a flight of stairs while TJ walked back down.

"You're back," TJ said as he ran up to Nathen and Gem.

"Yeah, how have things been down here?" Nathen said.

"Pretty quiet, Markus and Maria went to sleep around the time that you and Gem left." TJ said. "You do remember your promise right?"

"Of course," Nathen said as he took off his backpack and set it down on the ground.

"Wait, what promise?" Gem asked.

"I told TJ that I'd take her to Night Fall to see Nevee and say goodnight." Nathen said.

"Then I'm coming too, I need to make sure that she's really alright." Gem said as she set her stuff down.

"Sorry, but no, While TJ's saying good night, I'll do a scan of her and get a diagnostic on her condition, but we're only going to be there for a few seconds." Nathen said.

"Okay… well hurry back." Gem sighed as she walked towards the room she shared with Nathen.

"Okay, I think going now would be best." TJ said.

"Okay, but hold on a second." Nathen said as he started to think. To TJ, he was just seeing Nathen think, but to us we see that Nathen is envisioning the room in the chapel where Nevee is staying. Aside from seeing the little girl, Nathen also saw Samantha tending to the girl. While see the vision, Nathen placed a hand on TJ's shoulder. What Nathen was waiting for was for Samantha to leave, which she had just given them a chance. Then within that same instant, Nathen and TJ disappeared from the house and then reappeared in Nevee's room.

_(Night Fall Village – Chapel (Nevee's Room) – 10:35 PM)_

The room was just like the one Nathen was in but it had two beds. In between the beds was a night stand that had a single candle that was presently lit.

"And there," Nathen said softly as he let go of TJ's shoulder.

"Um… okay," TJ said as he stumbled around a bit a little off from the sudden transportation.

"Okay… while you regain what little senses you have, I'm going to play doctor," Nathen sighed as he walked over to the sleeping girl. This little 12 year old is Nevee Strong, those familiar to Jaspa Strong from Scarlet's Road and from his brief time in Auracian Legacy will know this girl as his sister. Presently all that's known about the girl is that she has pale skin and dark brunette hair.

Presently on the girl's condition, Nevee was sweating a little bit and she was making rough and shallow breathes.

"It looks rather simple…" Nathen whispered as he ran the scanner portion of his PokéDex over Nevee. "Ada, scan the girl and mark the document Nevee Strong."

"_Yes sir,_" Ada said.

"What happened?" TJ asked with a groggy voice.

"You blacked out after teleporting here," Nathen said as he motioned for TJ to come towards him. "You have a minute, so make it quick."

"Oh… okay," TJ said as he looked towards Nevee who had slowly started to awaken.

"T-TJ…" Nevee said softly as she came to look at her crush.

"Hey…" TJ said as he knelt down next to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Cruddy…" Nevee muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better." TJ said as he rubbed Nevee's head.

"What… what's that smell?" Nevee asked with a soft voice as she picked up a scent.

"Sorry, that's me, I'm preparing a medicine." Nathen said as he walked up to Nevee and TJ with a vial of a dark red liquid. "This should help,"

"Thanks, but what is it?" TJ asked.

"Just have her drink it." Nathen said calmly as his hand slowly glowed blue. "_I hope that she doesn't pick up the taste…_"

"What's in it?" TJ asked.

"Wow you worrisome," Nathen sighed. "There's a basic medicine that'll tame her fever and a sleeping medication that'll help her sleep calmly."

"Okay," TJ said. "Here Nevee, try this…"

"Okay…" Nevee said as TJ helped her drink the liquid. As Nevee drank the liquid she seemed to get a strange feeling. When all the liquid was gone she laid back and seemed to have calmed down and gotten an easier look.

"How do you feel?" TJ asked.

"Better…" Nevee whispered.

"That's good," Nathen chuckled.

"Aren't you…" Nevee said as she looked over at Nathen.

"I'm just an old friend." Nathen said calmly. "TJ, say goodnight and wait for me by the door."

"Okay, I have to go soon Nevee, but I'm coming back for you," TJ said as he kissed Nevee's forehead. "Good night sweet Nevee, get some rest."

"Good night TJ," Nevee said softly as she slowly started to drift off.

"Are you sure that I have to leave her?" TJ asked.

"I'm sorry, but we need to do this right, and that means bringing everyone here." Nathen sighed as he placed his glowing hand on Nevee's head.

"What're you doing?" TJ asked.

"Weakening her desire for blood," Nathen said softly surprising TJ. "TJ, I know what Nevee is, and I have encountered people like her so I know how to make their urges for blood weaker."

"Oh…" TJ said as he watched his crush become enveloped in a blue light.

"I also put a bit of my own blood into that medicine so that she won't feel starved when the dampener stops."

"Okay…" TJ said as the light subsided.

"Alright, she's asleep so let's get going." Nathen said.

"Right," TJ said as he and Nathen disappeared from the room.

_We have been given a glimpse into how close Nevee and TJ are, but now as our heroes rest through the night the next day roles forward and our heroes go through their first day of true training!_

_(Remedy Town – Battle Club (Arena 1) – 10:00 AM)_

"Pika use Iron Tail!" Red called out.

"Metal Claw," Nathen said calmly.

We come to this arena in the Battle Club to see Red and his Pikachu Pika battling Nathen's Zoroark Shadow.

The two previously called attack connected, and after breaking from their clash, they start repeating the attack and continuing their basic clash.

"I did a little looking around this morning and you're supposed to be one of the strongest trainers there are." Red said.

"Am I?" Nathen said clueless.

"If my research's correct you are!" Red said. "So I'm hoping for a great battle!"

"_Or a quick one…_" Nathen snickered. "Shadow, Continue using Metal Claw, but use Surge and Rend." With his new commands, Shadow began to glow a slight dark red while his claws began to glow with cold silver like red color. Shadow then used his great speed to lunge out and attack his opponent.

"Dodge and use Volt Tackle!" Red called out as he watched his Pikachu try and evade his opponent's quick swipes.

Pika then pushed off and away from Shadow to land a ways away from him before running at him with a large electrical current flowing over him.

"_Block it and use Mimic,_" Nathen whispered as he closed his eyes and focused on the battle through aura. Shadow crouched down and intercepted Pika with just his hands. While the small Pikachu continued running, Shadow just maintained his ground. But in a few seconds Pika let out a large electric pulse that through Shadow off letting Pika finish his attack.

"Are you alright Pika?" Red asked.

"Pi," Pika said softly as he let out several soft pants.

"Giga Impact!" Nathen was heard calling out. The next sight was of Shadow shooting through the smoke, but unlike the normal purple and orange energy that made up a Giga Impact, Shadow was also letting out an incredible blue electrical current like that of a Volt Tackle.

The combination off attacks caught Red and Pika off guard giving Shadow enough of an opening to connect his attack. When the powerful attack hit its mark, it sent Pika flying into a wall unconscious.

"Pika!" Red said as he pulled his Pikachu out of the wall.

"Damnit Shadow!" Nathen yelled as he hit his Pokémon over the head. "You put too much power into it again! You know that you can only use a fraction of your full strength when using combinations!"

"_Whatever,_" Shadow groaned as Nathen recalled him.

"Sorry about that Red, Shadow has a tendency to use his strongest powers." Nathen sighed.

"It's okay," Red said as everyone ran into the room after hearing the large crash.

"What the hell was that?" Gem said.

"Shadow sending a Pikachu into a wall." Nathen sighed.

"Oh no, is Pika alright?" Amethyst said as she, Topaz, and Yellow walked over to Red.

"He'll be fine; I just need to get him to the Pokémon Center." Red said.

"Allow me," Yellow said as she took the injured Pikachu. While Yellow held the injured Pokémon, it slowly began to glow as its wounds disappeared. When the light disappeared, Pika was fully healed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily as he jumped back to Red.

"Nice trick Yellow," Nathen chuckled. "But it's nothing that I haven't seen before."

"You've seen others heal with Yellow's method of doing it?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, but while I've mainly seen it done through aura," Nathen said as he walked up and stared at Yellow. "You're a Viridian Child aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Yellow asked.

"You're not the only one I've seen," Nathen chuckled.

"Okay I'm confused here," Gem said.

"Yellow's a special child," Nathen said calmly. "Let's see… After so many years, a child will be born in Viridian and they'll have the power to not only heal, but they can also read the minds of the Pokémon they come in contact with. And our young Yellow, or rather, Yellow de Viridian Grove is one such child."

"How do you know so much about me?" Yellow asked.

"Two things, first of all, I take it upon myself to learn as much as I can about a person, and two, I've met at least two other Viridian children in my time of traveling." Nathen chuckled.

"So you've done research on all of us?" Topaz asked.

"Well I have done a bit of research, but most of the info I have on Yellow came from the knowledge I learned from those other children." Nathen sighed.

"So what have you learned about us?" Markus asked.

"I'll learn about Maria and you as we travel, but these four on the other hand, I'll let my knowledge be known over time." Nathen chuckled.

"That's not really assuring." Red sighed.

"It shouldn't be," Nathen chuckled as he sat down on a bench. "Markus, Maria, I need to talk to you two later, so meet me in the Pokémon Center at around… noon."

"Okay," Maria said answering for the two of them.

"Good, well I'll see you all later, so enjoy you time." Nathen said as he disappeared.

"Okay… any idea where he's off to Gem?" TJ asked.

"No clue," Gem sighed.

"Alright… well how about a battle sis?" Red asked looking towards Amethyst.

"Sure," Amethyst said as she and Red began their battle.

Time went by rather quickly while everyone trained for any upcoming challenges, but as noon came around Maria and Markus, followed by Gem, went to the Pokémon Center to meet with Nathen who was waiting for them in the canteen.

_(Remedy Town – Pokémon Center (Canteen) – 12:00 N)_

"Alright Pierce, we're here," Markus said as the four walked up to the canteen.

"Over here!" Nathen called out from a booth.

"So what did you need us for?" Markus asked as he and Maria sat across from Nathen while Gem sat down next to him.

"And what's with the egg cases?" Maria asked.

"I'll get to the cases in a second because they're actually what I needed you for." Nathen said as he pushed two buttons revealing the stones found last night within them.

"What're these?" Maria asked as Nathen pulled off the tops of the cases showing that the stone with a ring on it was in front of Maria and the stone with a star was in front of Maria.

"These are eggs that Gem, Topaz and Amethyst found in a ruin not far off from town." Nathen sighed. "I've done some research, and I believe that they may be linked to you birthmarks. So if Maria would touch the egg in front of her and Markus the egg in front of him, they should react."

"I'll bet," Markus said as he and Maria touched the stones in front of them. After touching the eggs they both glowed brightly and when the light subsided, the eggs looked like how normal Eevee eggs would, but the one in front of Maria had a blue ring on it and the one in front of Markus had a red star on it. "What just happened?"

"You have awakened the eggs of the only two Eevee in this whole world that will be able to evolve into the Angel Fox Pokémon and the Demon Fox Pokémon." Nathen said as he placed a Pokeball in the tops of each of the case lids.

"What Pokémon are those?" Markus asked.

"Angeon and Deveon…" Maria said softly. This caught Markus off guard.

"How can that be, those two were lost to history along with the dragons." Markus said.

"Nothing is ever lost," Nathen whispered. "These two were left in the temple waiting for the bearers of the marks to come and awaken them."

"Do you mean us?" Maria asked.

"Yes, these two will only be able to hatch after you have allowed them to live properly." Nathen said as he put the lids back on and pushed them towards Maria and Markus. "Say hello, to your new Pokémon."

"So these Eevee's are ours now?" Maria asked.

"Yes they are." Nathen said he touched the tops of the eggs and somehow pushed them down so that the tops of the eggs cases were attached to the bases. "And now they're easy to transport."

"What did you do?" Gem asked.

"It's a new invention of mine; I plan on selling them to the highest bidding technological mind." Nathen chuckled. "They utilize my storage cubes ability of infinite storage to keep them stored in a space. So say I do this." After twisting the tops of the case and lifting the case up the eggs were missing. "And viola, room for another egg."

"Where are they?" Maria asked in a worried tone.

"They're still there," Nathen chuckled as he repeated the process and revealed the eggs again. "See these lights; they indicate how many eggs you have in the case and how much space you have left. So far I can only make a case that can hold 6 eggs."

"Why would you make something like this?" Markus asked as he and Maria started to take the cases.

"Hold up," Nathen said as he pulled the Poké Ball holders on the top causing the case lids to lock around the glass. Nathen then let the holder drop down onto the lid. "There, now they're stuck on this egg. And to answer your question Markus, it helps make room for trainers to keep eggs with them and not make them need to carry multiple cases or the eggs themselves."

"So you're just trying to make things easier for trainers." Maria said as she took her case and held it close to her.

"Pretty much," Nathen said.

"Is this all that you needed us for?" Markus asked as he set the case down next to him.

"Pretty much, but you two need to know, we're part of your story now, you need to be able to talk with us should you need to discuss something."

"Nathen's right, we may be here to help you on your journey, but you should be able to look to us for more than just advice on being a trainer." Gem said.

"Okay," Maria said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Markus sighed.

"_He'll come around eventually._" Nathen sighed.

"Okay, now that we have new Pokémon, what should we do now?" Markus asked.

"Well I guess just explore around and then we head towards Night Fall." Nathen said.

"Alright," Maria and Markus said but Markus let out a sigh.

_**Today has been a rather eventful one, not only have our heroes made some new friends, but Maria and Markus have been given their first new Pokémon. Now our heroes and their new friends are preparing for the trip back to Night Fall. But what will lie in wait for them?**_

_**What do think everyone? Personally I like the inclusion of characters from the Pokemon Special Manga, it's really something that I never would've thought of doing! Anyway, Topaz comes from the reader and submitter Pie D and Amethyst comes from the reader and submitter Hi There, we'll be seeing another bit of their genius later on! I think that I can have everyone back in Night Fall in a chapter or two, so just wait and see! I hope that you'll all continue to read and review! And above all Enjoy!**_


	9. Ch V: Forward to Night Fall!

**_Time for another update! Not a really long one, but I've pretty much thought up all I could for this one. Though I still hope that you like it! This one's actually a bit of a filler chapter with a little fun and a little bit of story telling. Either way I hope that you'll all enjoy!_**

_(Remedy Town – Park – 2:00 PM – August 23__rd__ 2011)_

We come into this area to find everyone, spare TJ and Cleo, sitting in the park thinking about what they'll do on the way to Night Fall.

"So have you four come from Night Fall?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, to get from Night Fall to here you have to pass through Sola Town." Nathen said. "Sola Town is also the first badge if you're starting from Night Fall."

"It also has a huge beach!" Maria said happily.

"Do you think that we could stop there on the way to Night Fall?" Amethyst asked.

"Sorry but no, but I will think about letting you hit the beach while we take on the gym on our third run through town." Nathen said.

"So you're talking about when we go through Sola Town after getting Nevee from Night Fall." Gem said.

"Pretty much, how does that sound to the four of you?" Nathen said looking towards Red, Yellow, Amethyst and Topaz.

"That sounds fine to me," Topaz said.

"It's settled then." Nathen said as he jumped up to a high tree branch.

"Hold on, don't Maria and I get a say?" Markus said in protest.

"Not when I'm your teacher. And as such, I decide for you, unless I actually need your decision." Nathen chuckled.

"That doesn't sound very fair." Maria said.

"Tough, I could be a hell of a lot worse, so enjoy it while you can." Nathen snickered as he suddenly disappeared. Now, prepare yourselves, because we leave in half an hour!

"Where's that voice coming from?" Yellow asked. Look up! "Are you a spirit?" _So cute…_No, I am not a spirit, I just stumbled onto a way to jump between worlds and dimensions.

"That doesn't make sense." Markus said. It won't at first, but it's better for you if you just accept it as it is and move on. "Fine," Markus let out a sigh afterwards. "What do you think that we should do for the next half hour?" I don't really give a damn, just don't leave the city.

"That doesn't leave much for us to do." Topaz said. Go and see if Cleo will give you an egg! I'm sure that she has one or two she's willing to spare, except for Markus and Maria of course.

"Why can't we get an egg?" Maria asked. Have you already forgotten that you own two Eevee's now? "Oh yeah," _I had better keep sane after this journey,_ Gem, make sure that they all stay behaved and don't leave town.

"I'll try, but no promises." Gem said with a sigh as everyone walked towards Cleo's shop. _Just great…alright, I'd better see how the others are doing._

Now, while everyone explores the town for the last time, let's see what Nathen really is looking for.

_(Unknown Location – Electronic Room – 2:05 PM)_

When we enter this room to find Nathen spinning on a chair with an ear mike in his hand,

"System shut down," Nathen said as he came to a stop. "Wait, system reboot, external vocal system shut down."

"_Reactivating"_ Ada said as a hologram of a woman appeared. Even though she was digital, her features and colors could easily be seen. She had long amber colored hair that was tied up into a ponytail that was draped over her right shoulder. She also had calm and bright Ruby red eyes. She was wearing black heals, a white formal skirt, and a white formal top. "_Good afternoon master, what can I do for you?_"

"Afternoon Ada, bring up the mapping system for all the Charges from the Pokoh Quest." Nathen said as he jumped up from the chair pushing it back and causing it to fall off a ledge smashing something. "CLEAN UP!"

"_Processing…_" Ada said as several holographic screens appeared in front of Nathen while three robots were deployed from the ceiling and went to clean up the mess that their creator had made. "_Subjects found._"

"Now let's see…" Nathen said as the screens lined up like a carousel and Nathen cycled through them. "Everyone's looking good, Hope's exploring around… man she's getting close to Solace; we may end up another Sire. The quads are all having fun in Unova, Alexis is tending to Alice, Ada, please remove this video, I don't need to be tempted."

"_At once,_" Ada said as the image of Alice and Alexis disappeared.

"Kris is still with Max and his sister who are… adventuring Monoko… odd choice of location, but it's not like my word ever influenced them. The newlyweds are enjoying the quiet life in Hoenn, 'old on… what's this… Ada, please pull up a bio scan on Karina Sire."

"_Scans show that Karina Sire is currently pregnant at 2 months._" Ada said.

"Hot damn, those two are first of the group to get married and now they're the first to start the next generation!" Nathen said with a chuckle. "Maintain a silent view on those two and alert me should anything happen. Whether it's a problem with Karina or someone decides to attack them before the child is born. Oh, and mind telling me what it'll end up as?"

"_As you command, and it's twins, both girls._" Ada said.

"Congratulations to the new and developing family!" Nathen said as he raised a crystal glass of a red liquid before downing it. "Now back to the others. Everyone else is still going about okay… Hey I didn't know that Terra was stationed there… Wait… where the hell are Gabriel and Carmen?"

"_I'm not sure sir, they didn't appear on the radar, and the scanner couldn't pick up the tracker._" Ada said.

"Odd… I design everything that's meant to keep track of these people… run a bio scan with the stored codes of Carmen and Gabriel. I want them found!"

"_At once…_" Ada said as she faded away. "_Subjects found, I have found the targets in the Solace area. But something is disrupting their signal… I can't get a perfect connection on their location. I'm sorry sir._"

"It's okay Ada," Nathen sighed as he bit his thumb. "_This could end badly… okay I'm going to have to find them and get some answers._"

"_Is there anything else that I can do for you sir?_" Ada asked.

"Continue search on Carmen Prescott and Gabriel Volantis, I want you to keep searching on all possible frequencies. I want them found!" Nathen said with a sigh. "Alert me as soon as you can give me a proper and accurate area of location."

"_I will master,_" Ada said.

"That's good… _What the hell have those two gotten themselves into this time?_" Nathen said to himself. As Nathen continued to think an alarm clock rang signaling that it was 2:30. "_Man how time flies when I'm here…_ Ada, I'm going, keep me posted."

"_As you wish…_" Ada said as he voice cut out while Nathen disappeared.

_(Remedy Town – Southern Gate – 2:30 PM)_

"What the hell's taking him so long?" Markus growled.

"Taking who so long?" Nathen said from behind everyone. In saying this it made everyone jump.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Everyone yelled at Nathen.

"_I think that this will be a running gag for me…_" Nathen snickered. "Sorry about that, couldn't help myself."

"Bull!" Gem said with frustration in her voice.

"You don't have to bite my head off, god," Nathen sighed. "Alright, if we just walk straight through Sola Town, then we can end up in Night Fall by sundown if not a little later."

"_I'll bet…_" Gem grumbled.

"Is there a problem Ashmore?" Nathen said looking towards Gem.

"Your sense of timing is worth shit and you know it!" Gem said.

"Oh yeah, yeah, so I can't judge time, who really cares," Nathen sighed. "So are we going to get little Eevee or not?"

"Of course we are!" TJ and Gem said in unison.

"Creepy," Amethyst said.

"Alright then, let's get going." Nathen chuckled as he walked past everyone. After giving a quick look over everyone, the group followed their leader.

The journey towards Night Fall had only been a few minutes before they got an unexpected guest.

_(Route 2 – Small Clearing – 2:40 PM)_

When we come to this clearing we see the Special characters talking with Markus and Maria, while Nathen, Gem and TJ talk with their guest who turned out to be Cleo.

"Thanks for waiting guys…" Cleo said as she tried to catch her breath after running after them.

"No problem, but what are you doing here Cleo?" TJ asked.

"I'm taking a bit of a vacation from the nursery, so I figured that I'd see if I could go with you guys." Cleo said as she stood up from the stump that she was sitting on and put her white bag over her shoulder. "I mean, if you'll allow it."

"Can she Nathen? Can she can she can she can she can she?" TJ said as he started jumping up and down a bit before earning a slug from Nathen on top of his head. This knocked him out in an instant leaving him on the ground with swirls for eyes. "Everything's spinning…" TJ said this with a groggy tone of voice.

"TJ I swear, I realize that you can be a bit quirky and random, but if you repeat your words again and again any more, than the hits will keep getting harder." Nathen growled as vein pop appeared on his forehead. "And I'll start giving concussions, oh and I knock people out the harder I hit, so unless you want to end up in an early grave, I suggest you watch what you do."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Gem said as she and Cleo tended to TJ.

"Is what a bit much?" Nathen said acting oblivious to what he had just said.

"That threat! You said that if TJ keeps acting the way he does then you'll end up killing him!" Gem said.

"I don't remember making any such threat, I would never hurt a funny man like him, and besides, I can't having Nevee flying off should she find out that her boyfriend is dead." Nathen chuckled.

"I swear; I have no idea what I'm going to do with you Nathen Pierce." Gem said with a sigh.

"_I'll have everyone in the palm of my hand if I keep that act up…_" Nathen snickered as TJ started to come to.

"What happened?" TJ groaned.

"You were knocked out." Cleo said as she helped TJ stand.

"And to answer a pre-stated question, yes Cleo can stay, but a question that I have for her, what about the Nursery? Don't you have Pokémon there?" Nathen said looking to Cleo as she helped TJ sit down.

"Oh, well I actually have an old friend and the local Nurse Joy looking after the Nursery for me." Cleo said.

"I see, well I guess all is good then." Nathen chuckled as he turned towards the other group. "Are you ready to go you six?"

"We're continuing on then?" Red said.

"Yes, and we have another member of the group." Nathen said. "Everyone excluding Maria, Markus, Gem and TJ, this is Cleo Jackson. She owns a nursery back in town."

"It's nice to meet you all." Cleo said giving a bow.

"Same here, I'm Red and this is my sister Amethyst." Red said introducing him and his sister.

"Hi!" Amethyst said happily.

"I'm Yellow," Yellow said giving her bow.

"And I'm Topaz," Topaz said.

"Alright, with introductions done, we now make our way to Night Fall!" Nathen said as he started to walk down the path again. Once again, after glancing at each other, the group that has now grown to 10 started down the path heading towards Sola Town.

_(Sola Town – North Gate – 5:30 PM)_

"How is it that a walk that was supposed to last at least an hour or two, took three freaking hours to make?" Markus groaned.

"How was I supposed to know that we were taking the long way here?" Nathen groaned.

"Another thing that's terrible about you, your sense of direction." Gem snickered.

"Don't mess with me Ashmore," Nathen sighed. "If we get to the other end of town quickly and then back onto Route 1, we just might be able to make it to Night Fall by around 7 or 8 at night. Maybe I should call Sam ahead of time and see if she'll have dinner ready…"

"That might work." Gem said. "Hey, where'd the Special gang go?"

"They're over there." Cleo said pointing towards Red, Yellow, Amethyst, and Topaz who were standing by a rail and looking out at the ocean which was shining by the slowly setting sun.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it," Nathen said with a sigh as he looked out at the ocean.

"Yeah…" Yellow said answering for the group.

"If you think that's beautiful, then you'll be at an utter loss for words when you see a certain sight." Nathen said with a soft chuckle.

"What's the sight?" Amethyst said as she turned towards Nathen.

"There are three places of complete and utter awe in Solace that any true adventure should travel to." Nathen said. "The first is the crystal falls. A location where three waterfalls that rain down water as cold as ice are located over a serene lake, but it's also wrapped in mystery because you can't see the origin of the falls."

"What else is there?" Gem asked.

"The celestial lake, a lake that's so high up that when the sun or moon hits it at just the right time, it shines like a rainbow." Nathen said. "And then… there's the Scarlet Lake…"

"What's so unique about the Scarlet Lake?" Red asked.

"Its other name is the Lake of Blood." Nathen said calmly. This caused everyone to fall silent. "The lake is located in the Shrouded Forest, and its waters look, feel, and even has a taste similar to that of blood. But it's actually just an odd phenomenon."

"What's…what's the phenomenon?" Maria asked.

"No one has been able to truly determine what causes the Scarlet Blood Red color that the lake has, but there are a large number of red crystals deep on the lakes surface. Legend says that the crystals are tainted by the blood of the innocent and that they poison the water turning it into a pure blood and that when people drink the water, they become possessed by the spirits of the dead and that they slowly go mad from the screams and cries of the tormented." Nathen said calmly. "But that's just the legends; if you're really feeling adventurous, test it for yourself."

Everyone just remained silent as they all put on a scared look.

"Are you sure that you've never been to Solace?" Markus said with a gulp.

"I'm not sure if I have or not, but some of this regions legends are really burned into my heart and mind." Nathen said as he grabbed his shirt. "Like they're something that I can't forget,"

"Is there anything else that we should know?" TJ said. "About the Scarlet Lake, I mean."

"Let's see… The lake's true beauty and mystery comes out during a full moon or whenever there's a lunar eclipse during said full moon." Nathen said as he ran though his library of a memory. "Oh, and don't get lost or wrapped up in any traditions."

"Why's that?" Topaz asked.

"There are rumors that there are witches lingering there and that they'll sacrifice you to a demon Pokémon should they catch you while you're lost, and then there's a small, really old fashion village there that has a tradition of sacrificing people to the lake to protect their village from said demon Pokémon."

"It sounds very scary." Yellow said.

"Actually it can be, but not if you're… with the right people…" Nathen said with a sigh as he remembered back to the past.

_(Flashback)_

_This image takes us to the bank of the Scarlet Lake. We see a young boy standing before a young girl who lays naked drenched in red liquid. Her eyes a soulless look while also being filled with fear, sorrow and sadness_

"_Give her back to me!" a boy yelled out. "Give her back!"_

"_She has broken her promise… she belongs to me…" a sinister voice rang out over the bright red lake and the black forest._

"_She did nothing of the sort! I made her go against her word!" the boy yelled as he started to cry. "Please… give her back… I'll do anything! Just give her back…"_

"_Even if it means losing yourself…" the voice said._

"_Yes… she means the world to me… I want Krys back… I'll do anything it takes…" the boy sobbed as he looked down at the girl who had the boy's reflection in her eyes. "Just tell me what to do… anything… whatever it takes! As long as I can have her once again…"_

"_You're such a stupid mortal. So be it…you shall be my vessel…" the voice said with an irritated sigh. "Put the soulless one in the lake and then drink, her soul will return and I shall take my hold on you, you pitiful human."_

"_And you promise that you'll leave Krys alone?" the boy said as he picked the girl up and walked towards the lake._

"_To some my word is with that of a devil, but if you'll take it then so be it, the girl will survive, but if you cross me, then you will both die and be lost to the pits of hell." The voice growled._

"_Fine… I'll give myself to you… if you promise that Krys goes free…" the boy cried._

"_Agreed," the voice sighed as the boy laid the naked girl in the blood red water. "Now… bring me forth into your soul and accept the darkness that you have been chosen for."_

"_I…I accept my darkness…and I embrace your power…" the boy whispered as he pooled the red liquid in his hands before raising it and drinking it. As the liquid went into his system a massive black aura enveloped him. When the aura collapsed the boy's eyes were a menacing blood red and his hair was an eerie black. As the boy fell to his knees, he looked towards the girl in the water as she started to glow and several small bubbles came out of her mouth. The boy removed the girl from the water, and after putting his coat on her, he pulled her into his chest and held onto her tightly. "I swear…I swear that I'll protect you no matter what… whatever it takes…" After saying that the boy removed a shield that he wore as a necklace and placed it around the girls neck._

"_Na…Nathen…" The girl whispered as she fell asleep in the boy's arms._

_(End Flashback)_

"Hey Nathen!" Gem said pulling Nathen out of his dazed state.

"Huh, what is it Gem?" Nathen said as he came back to reality.

"You spaced out, everyone else started towards the gate; I decided to stay here to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh, well thanks, let's get back to the others so that we can get back to Night Fall."

"Hold on Nathen, what made you space out like that?" Gem asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Nathen sighed. "And as a warning, don't try and dive too deeply into my past, there are something's that you really shouldn't try and find out."

"Oh…okay," Gem said as she followed Nathen.

As the two authors ran to catch up with the main group, they all soon reunited and made their way to Night Fall Village, which was but a few hours away.

_**When our heroes arrived in Night Fall, it was around 7:50 PM, so they made their way to the chapel to check in with the young Strong and the Daemon and Prayer families. But what else lies ahead for our Heroes? We'll have to wait until next time to find out!**_

_**There's another update! Next chapter I'll introduce Nevee properly with her having more to say! I'll also include a little more attempts to be funny in it! So for now, until then! Oh, and do enjoy the story!**_


	10. Ch VI: A night in Night Fall

**_Time for another update! Again, I feel like this was a bit of a filler, but I'm sure that it's still interesting. Anyway, this'll have a bit of an outlook onto Maria and Markus, a bit into Nathen's life, and a bit into his own romantic life. I hope that you all enjoy this update!_**

_(Night Fall Village – Legend Chapel – 7:50 PM, August 23__rd__ 2011)_

"Welcome back," Samantha and Amy said as they welcomed the group into the chapel.

"It's nice to be back." Nathen said with a chuckle as Maria and Markus went over to their respected parents.

"Excuse me, but where's Nevee's room?" Gem asked.

"I don't think that going in there right now is the best idea." Amy said. "Especially sense we actually just got her to go to sleep."

"Well I applaud your ability to do so." Gem said. "Nevee was always a handful when it came to making her sit still. Sleeping was just another of the problems."

"Thanks I guess," Samantha said as she pulled out a bottle. "But these are what did the trick."

"Ah, so you did use my gift." Nathen said as he grabbed the bottle.

"What are they?" Amethyst asked.

"Sleeping pills," Nathen said as he pulled out a small white pill. "One pill will knock you out for a good eight hours, half a pill will make you sluggish and a bit drowsy, a quarter will calm you and make you a bit slower, and anything lower slowly weakens and slows you."

"Where did you get it?" Markus asked.

"My scientists made it," Nathen said as he pocketed the pill case. "Now, it's almost eight, so go to your rooms and prepare for dinner."

"Then we'll have to leave the chapel for that." Amy said. "The Chapel welcomes people and gives them a quick place to rest, but you'll be staying at our house for your stays here."

"We already have all the rooms ready as Nathen specified, Nevee was even moved there following your orders." Samantha said.

"Good, then I guess we should be on our way then." Nathen said as everyone gave each other a quick glance before heading out of the chapel.

The large group then walked around the chapel and walked down a path in the forest. The path led everyone to a large clearing and a large old fashioned Japanese.

"Man, this is a huge house." TJ said.

"Yeah, our father's built this entire house themselves." Maria said as everyone walked into a large foyer.

"House nothing, this building rank up with a mansion!" Red said.

"Yeah, dad always thought that we should live in the lap of luxury." Markus said with a chuckle. "And it may seem big, but we can actually all support ourselves here without any real help."

"All well and good, now why don't we go and get ourselves set in?" Nathen said as he walked towards a staircase.

"Alright everyone, the doors are marked with where you'll be staying." Samantha said. "So explore around and find your room."

"And when you're all settled, report back to the foyer!" Nathen said from a second floor balcony.

Everyone then split up and looked from their rooms. Maria and Markus went to their own rooms, Nathen and Gem went to the room that they'd be sharing. Red and Yellow went to their room with Amethyst and Topaz sharing the room next door. This left Cleo and TJ to the room next to Nevee's room, whose room was also next to Nathen and Gem's.

After leaving their things in their rooms, everyone met in a large gathering room.

"So dinner's being made, what should we all do until it's finished?" Red asked.

"Well why don't we all go and freshen up?" Maria said as she walked into the room while pushing a large cart full of robes and towels. "During the construction, father stumbled onto an underground Hot Spring, so they decided to build a bath house onto the house itself."

"That's amazing!" Topaz said.

"Yeah, there are three parts, a male and a female bath, and shared bath," Maria said. "The male and female baths are pretty simple. Men stick to their bath and Women stick to theirs. Then with the shared bath you are required to be wearing a towel or a bathing suit, so I suggest that you have something prepared."

"Sounds perfect, everyone, I don't care what you do until dinner, but I'm taking a bath!" Nathen said as he walked up to Maria and took a few things. "Now where do I go?"

"Down the hall to the right and turn left." Maria said. "The door in front is to the shared bath, and the halls on the sides lead to the individual baths. The men's bath is the one on the left path."

"Thanks Maria, see you in awhile everyone." Nathen said as he started down the hall.

Everyone just decided to talk for a bit before heading to the baths themselves. Let's begin with the woman's bath.

_(Daemon Prayer Household – Women's Bath – 8:00 PM)_

The bath was well built into a large rock side. It was dimly lit and aside from a large bath there was several stalls built for individual baths. Gem, Cleo, Amethyst, Topaz, Yellow, and Maria were all resting in the large bath with a towel on to cover themselves up.

"This water is fantastic," Gem said as she sank deeper into the waters.

"Yeah, your family really lucked out when they stumbled onto this hot spring." Yellow said.

"It's nothing special," Maria said. "But this bath does have some good points and memories."

"I'm sure that it does," Amethyst said as she resurfaced from beneath the water. "But something's odd, why are the geyser heads shaped differently? Aren't hot spring geysers supposed to be Gyarados heads?"

"Normally yes, but Markus's and my father decided to go with something different." Maria said as she stared at the odd dragon statue.

The statues appearance was equivalent to that of an ancient Medieval Dragon, the whole body was colored in a bright white, the eyes had a glowing blue color, the underbelly was a dull yellowish white, there were 2 large pairs of wings that look like huge angel wings, the claws looked dull but are actually razor sharp, a bright silver chest plate of armor holds a giant gold cross with a bright blue stone within it, armor on the arms and legs were a bright silver. The dragon was carved out of a huge white stone.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah…" Maria said as her expression dropped.

"Is something wrong Maria?" Cleo asked.

"No, that is the Divine Savior Pokémon, Angealagon." Maria said as she gripped her back.

"Well it's a bit of an odd piece," Gem said as she got out of the large bath and walked over to one of the stalls. "Hey Maria… is the dragon related to your mark?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Maria said as she sank into the water.

"Okay, but it'd be better if you talked now, instead of waiting for it to come out at the wrong time." Gem said.

"Well… I guess I could… but only to you Gem, and when we can do it in private." Maria said as she resurfaced.

"Alright, just tell me when you want to talk." Gem said.

Now while the girls have their own conversation, let's see what the boys were doing at the exact same moments.

_(Men's Bath – 8:00 PM)_

The bath was built exactly like the girls was, but it was more darkly lit. And the Dragon statue was different. The statues form was like a large humanoid dragon in a sitting position, the whole body was a pitch black color, the eyes were a dark red color, the underbelly is a dull charcoal like black, there were 2 pairs of large demon like wings, the claws looked like they were razor sharp, a dark silver chest plate of armor held a giant dark ruby cross with a dark red stone within it, armor along the arms, legs, body, tail and wings are a dark steely black, the inner wing were a fire like red. The whole statue was carved out of a huge black stone. Nathen, Red and Markus were all in the large bath while TJ was in one of the stalls.

"That's quite the statue," Red said as he looked at the statue that was looking over the large Bath while Nathen was sitting silently underneath it.

"It's a statue of the Demonic Destroyer Pokémon, Daemonigon." Markus sighed with a groan as he sank deeper into the water.

"It's a little scary if you ask me." TJ said from a stall.

"Yeah it does have that turn off." Red said with a chuckle. "Hey Nathen, are you awake?"

"Huh," Nathen said as he glanced at Red with a blank look.

"Just a quick question, do you happen to know a friend of mine?" Red asked. "Because you remind me a lot of someone that she said that she knew as a little girl. She called him her brother for some reason, although I've never known her to have any siblings."

"Depends," Nathen said as he slouched back and started to remember something. "Hearing a name would be a good start, then maybe a home."

"She was born in Violet City, and her name is Crystal, but she's also gone by Crys."

"_Crys… I actually do remember a few people by that name…_" Nathen said softly as he moved underneath one of the side geysers. "And Crystal is spelled normally while Crys is spelled C R Y S, right?"

"Yup, we got a little side tracked while travelling through Johto and we talked about our pasts." Red said as he leaned back into the bath. "Crys had mentioned about a person that she knew as a little girl. She said that he was about a year older than her when she was around 5 or so, her parents brought the boy in and practically adopted him. Crys gave a few details that are reminiscent with your own features Nathen, but she couldn't paint a solid picture or give a name, but she did tell us a promise that the boy left her before he disappeared with some odd people in Black and Violet."

"What was the promise?" TJ asked.

"As long as you keep your memory of me in your heart, I promise to return to you someday." Red said aloud while Nathen said softly to himself.

"That sounds like a shallow promise if you ask me," Markus said with a sigh. "I mean, if this Crystal was given this promise when she was 5, she must be at least 16 by now. That's 11 freaking years of waiting for some guy to return to her life. I say she should just give up on this so called brother."

"That's what some of us thought, but she's really set on that promise. She even has her brother's Pokémon in her bag." Red said as he looked back over at Nathen. "So Nathen, do you know her?" Nathen just remained silent as he continued to think. "Hey Nathen, are you okay man?"

Nathen just ignored the others calls as he continued to think about his past.

_(Flashback)_

"_Just stay behind me sis," A young boy said as he and a girl ran into a forest clearing._

_Within this vision are a young boy of 6 and a girl of 5. They have been running sense the very early morning, and have now found themselves trapped in a large clearing that lies within a thick forest. Both are tired and are losing energy. They are being chased by a man and a woman, both wearing a mimic of the early Team Rocket uniform; it even maintained the large R. The only difference of the colors was the red, which was replaced by a Red Violet._

"_It's time to stop running boy, we all know that it'll be better for the girl and her family if you just come back with us." The male operative said with a stern yet calm voice._

"_We've done you a favor and blanked the memories of the girl's family, so please, just come with us." The female operative said with a soft and sincere voice as an Arcanine and a Ninetails walked out from behind the two._

"_I know that both of you don't want to be part of them as much as I don't so why don't you two just leave us alone?" the boy said as he stiffened his form in front of the girl._

"_We would like nothing more than to leave those monsters behind and get on with our lives!" the man said sternly._

"_But you have to remember, they have information on just about everyone in the whole team, and maybe even the world," the woman said with fear in her voice. "In a way, they're keeping us captive while holding our loved ones hostage," the entire clearing went silent for a brief moment. "So please, for the sake of the people that you love and the people who love you, just come back with us."_

"_Please big brother… please don't leave me…" the girl said as she started to cry while tightening her hold on her brother._

"_Sis…" After saying this, the boy it his lip as he tried to figure out what he's going to do. "Alight… I'll go…"_

"_A wise choice," the man said with a low sigh._

"_No big brother! Please don't go!" the girl cried as she tightened her grip even more._

"_Sis, please stop this, I'm only going because I want to protect mom, dad and most of all you," the boy said as he turned towards his sister. "I don't want to see you getting hurt because I slip up."_

"_But…" the girl said through her sobs. "What if I don't get to see you again?"_

"_Don't cry sis, we will see each other again someday." The boy said softly as he tried to calm his sister. "Remember, as long as you keep your memory of me and all the times we've spent together in your heart, then I promise that I'll bring us back together someday. I swear it!"_

"_Are you sure that you can keep that promise?" the man said with a worried tone._

"_I'll keep it no matter what it takes!" the boy said in a serious tone._

"_Alright, say your good bye and let's get moving, we're over our mission range and the Commander is very strict about progress." The woman said as a Kadabra appeared behind the two operatives._

"_Okay," the boy said softly as he turned to look at the operatives. When the boy turned back to the girl, she jumped up to him and held him in a tight hug._

"_I'm going to miss you big brother… I love you…" the girl said as her tears grew._

"_I'm going to miss you too sis, and I love you too." The boy said as he pushed the girl back and wiped away her tears with a Navy blue cloth. "Now promise me that you're going to be good for mom and dad, and that you're going to grow up to be a very strong person."_

"_I will," the girl said through her soft sobs. The boy then put the cloth in her hands and tightened her grip on it. "But isn't this…"_

"_Keep it; it'll be for good luck." The boy said as he rubbed the girls head. The siblings then grabbed onto each other in a tight hug, but as the boy rubbed the girls back, he placed a glowing hand on her head causing her to black out._

"_What did you do?" the woman asked._

"_I knocked her out, but more importantly, I weakened her memory of me." The boy said as he placed the girl on his back. "She'll remember me and our promise, but her mental image of me will be foggy and weak… at least until we see each other again."_

"_Alright," the man said as he looked towards Kadabra. "Let's get going."_

"_Hold on, can we get her family set up in their home so that they'll wake up in the morning as if nothing had happened?" the boy asked as he walked up to the two operatives._

"_Sure," the woman said softly as all four of them disappeared. The Kadabra then made everyone in the clearing disappear and then reappear in the boy and girls house. Everyone then got the unconscious family, spare the boy, into their rooms._

"_Sleep well little sister…" the boys said as he tucked in his sister._

"_Nathen…" the girl muttered as she snuggled into the bed._

"_I swear that I'll find you again one day Crys… So just trust in your big brother Nathen… and we'll be back together soon." The boy said as he rubbed his sister's head._

"_It's time," the woman operative said from the doorway._

"_Okay," the boy said as he followed the woman out of the house. The three people then disappear from the small town just as the sun had begun to rise._

_(End Flashback)_

"Hey Nathen!" Red called snapping Nathen out of his memory.

"Huh, what?" Nathen said as he looked around.

"Dinner's almost done man, so we're getting out." TJ said from the door way as Red and Markus left. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." Nathen said as he submerged under the water.

"Weird guy," TJ said as he left the bath.

"_He's one to talk,_" Nathen chuckled to himself as he continued to think.

_(Daemon Prayer Household – Dining Room – 8:30 PM)_

"Thanks for the meal!" everyone said as they all started digging into the dinner that was placed before them.

"Please, it was my pleasure to do this for you." Samantha said sweetly. "And it's getting late, so when you're all done, head off to bed."

After that, everyone finished their meals and went off to bed, spare Nathen and Gem who stayed back to talk.

"Some first rotation," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"I guess you could put it like that." Gem said with a sigh.

"Excuse me you two, but I was wondering if I could ask about Maria and my son's journey." Amy said as she walked into the dining room in a red tank top and a long black pair of pajama bottoms and sat down.

"Go for it," Nathen said.

"Alright, and it's pretty much the simple things, have they been good, and have they gotten into any problems?" Amy asked.

"They're both doing well; Maria's showing her text book knowledge rather well. And Markus and Gem get into an occasional argument, but it's nothing too major." Nathen said calmly.

"_Speak for yourself,_" Gem sighed under her breath. "_The jerk keeps picking on me, and he fondled me, he got what he deserved._"

"Well I hope that you two can come to get along soon," Amy said.

"I'm sure that we will." Gem said with a sinister tone in her voice.

"_Arceus help me,_" Nathen sighed.

"Well I have a present for the two of you," Amy said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out three boxes. She handed one to Nathen and another to Gem and left the third in between the two.

When Gem opened her box she came to see a black bracelet made of an odd metal alloy with an ellipse shaped stone with a deep dark red color in the center.

Nathen opened his box to see a black armlet made from the same odd alloy with a similar stone in the center.

"These are beautiful," Gem said as she put her bracelet on.

"They must've cost you a pretty penny." Nathen said as he slipped his Armlet on. "Now what about this one?" When Nathen opened the box, he came to see two Poké Balls. Their color was different from a normal one, these Poké Balls had a very dark red top and a pitch black bottom, the center line was a crimson red color while the button was a dark silver color.

"Pokémon, we couldn't take these." Gem said as she grabbed on ball while Nathen took the other.

"Please, do take them, you see… those jewelry and the Pokémon were left behind by my husband… he's been missing for a couple years now, and I'm really worried." Amy said as she started to look down. "Those Pokémon are descended from his absolute best Pokémon and the jewelry was hand crafted by him, so… I was wondering if you could look for my husband on the side. And if you accept, please just keep it to yourself."

"I'm sure that we can keep our eyes open, but why wouldn't you want us to tell your son?" Nathen said as he pocketed his new Pokémon.

"Well… if you must know… both Markus and Maria's fathers have gone missing…" Amy said softly. "And while Maria morns a possible demise for her father… Markus hates and detests his… SO I want you to keep it to yourself so that Maria won't feel like you're working for me specifically and Markus won't try and stop you two."

"Okay, well we'll do what we can." Gem said as she put her new Pokémon in her pocket.

"Thank you," Amy said as she stood up. "Good Night both of you,"

"Night," Nathen and Gem said as they walked out to the main hall while Amy walked down a separate hall.

As the two authors walked up the stairs to their room, they quickly came to see Samantha waiting in front of their room in a white nightgown.

"Mrs. Prayer," Nathen said as Nathen and Gem came to a stop.

"Oh, hello, um… these are for you two," Samantha said as she placed two boxes in Nathen's hands and a box in Gem's. "And I heard what you and Amelia where talking about."

"So you know about her request for us to find her husband," Nathen said as he glanced at the boxes. "And I take it that you want us to find yours as well?"

"If you could, I'd be indebted to you two greatly." Samantha said as she bowed.

"Please don't, and Amy asked us to keep an eye out for him, so I'm sure that we can look for your husband as well." Gem said.

"Thank you, and like with Amelia's husband, please keep your search for mine a secret as well," Samantha said. "Maria's missed her father greatly, and she fears the worst, so please, don't tell her."

"Alright Sam, We'll do what I can." Nathen said as he decided to bring up the boxes. "I take it that these are two pieces of jewelry that your husband made and two Pokémon that are descended from his strongest Pokémon."

"Yeah… I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you two." Samantha said as she bowed again.

"No inconvenience at all," Nathen said as he put the two boxes in his pocket.

"Thank you, both of you," Samantha said softly. "Pleasant dreams,"

"Same to you," Gem said as Samantha walked past the two. Gem then passed her box to Nathen before walking over to Nevee's room. "Set my gift on my bed, I'm going to check on Nevee."

"Okay," Nathen said as the door to Nevee's room shined a bright blue before fading. "I locked the door to keep TJ out for now; we don't need Nevee waking up. Now don't be too long,"

"Yeah yeah," Gem sighed as she walked into the room while Nathen entered his and Gem's room.

_(Daemon Prayer Household – Nevee Strong's room – 9:00 PM)_

The whole room was dark spare a single candle burning on a nightstand next to Nevee's bed.

"There you are you crazy little girl," Gem whispered as she strolled up to the bed. "You've put me in quite the predicament, you know that?"

Nevee just let out a soft yawn as she rolled towards Gem keeping asleep.

"Man… I hope that Nathen has a plan on how to get you home," Gem said in a somewhat scared voice. "I just got away with losing Jaspa once; I don't think that I can get away with losing someone like you."

All Gem heard was Nevee letting out several soft snores.

"Man… you're going to be a handful…" Gem looked the room over briefly before noticing the vial that was left there. It had a small amount of the red liquid that Nathen had her drink during his first visit. "What do we have here?" After picking up the vial, Gem looked it over and got suspicious. Before leaving for her room, Gem left a small box on the nightstand.

_(Author's Room – 9:10 PM)_

When Gem entered the room she saw her box and a Poké Ball on her bed as well as a note. The Poké Ball had an odd coloring just as the one that Amy had given them. This one had a dark blue top and a bright white bottom. The center line was a midnight blue while the button was a bright silver color. Inside the box was an armlet, the band was made of the same material as Gem's bracelet, but the stone was a dark blue.

_Gem, I'm going to be sleeping on the roof, if you want to talk then join me. The Poké Ball is yours from the ones that Sam gave us.  
>- Nathen<em>

"I guess I'll get my answers." Gem said as she changed into her night clothes which consisted of a simple black pair of bottoms, and a red tank top with tiny black hearts all over it. After putting her new pieces of jewelry in her bag along with her Pokémon, Gem grabbed a pillow and a few blankets before walking over to the window. When Gem looked out she noticed a latter, being a little hesitant, Gem slowly made her way up the latter to the fairly level roof.

"Hey," Nathen said as he glanced over at Gem and noticed the bedding. "Joining me for the night?"

"It'd be a boring sleep alone in that big room." Gem sighed as she set her stuff down next to Nathen before sitting down on it. "So I guess I am joining you."

"Alright," Nathen said as he looked out at the mostly covered sky.

"Would you mind explaining this?" Gem said as she dangled the vial she found in front of Nathen.

"Damnit Sam," Nathen sighed. "_You were supposed to put that in your room._"

"Nathen, what is it? And why was it on Nevee's lip?" Gem said with irritation in her voice.

"Its medicine, I left some for Samantha to give Nevee." Nathen sighed. "It'll help her get over whatever she came down with while she and TJ were lost at sea, and whatever happened during her trip through the anomaly."

"That's all well and good, but what else is there?" Gem asked.

"With Nevee being a vampire I didn't want her getting better and needing some nourishment, so I put in some of my own blood so that she can be sustained until the urges come back."

"Are you nuts?" Gem scolded as her voice showed more irritation.

"Gem please listen, I did it for her own protection. What do you think will happen if she gets discovered as a vampire and starts attacking people? We don't need her being shunned or condemned to death because of a slip up." Nathen said with a calm yet stern voice. "And by using my own blood I can evaluate any changes to her body because of it."

"Well, you could've just asked me, I would've helped." Gem said as she started to calm down. "Nevee is my responsibility after all."

"I know, and I guess I should've gone to you first," Nathen said calmly.

"You should've, now… what's your plan for sending Nevee home?" Gem asked changing the subject.

"I don't have one," Nathen said bluntly.

"You're kidding right?" Gem said softly as she slowly began to panic.

"Nope, I have no plan as to how I'm going to send Nevee and TJ back to their own time and universe." Nathen said calmly. "I'm still not 100% sure as to how they got _HERE_, so until then they'll be sticking with us."

"You do realize that they'll drive everyone insane before you ever get a plan to send them back, right?" Gem said with a soft chuckle and yawn.

"I'm sure that they will," Nathen chuckled as he noticed how Gem was slightly trembling. "Worried about something?"

"No, just scared for my life," Gem said with an odd chuckle.

"And why's that?" Nathen said as he helped Gem get her bedding set so that she could lie down.

"Well for one, I have no idea how we're going to keep Nevee stable, and second I just barely got Jaspa and Indigo to keep quiet about me losing them in AL, and now Nevee's stuck here, so I'm just living with this odd feeling that someone's going to be coming after me…" Gem said with a gulp.

"Don't worry Ashmore, you'll be fine," Nathen said as he finished tucking in Gem before setting himself in his own area. "All we need to do is keep Nevee safe so that we can send her back when the time comes."

"I guess that's true," Gem said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Nathen said calmly.

"I guess I should," Gem said softly as she started to nod off. "Night,"

"Night," Nathen said as he started to relax. As Nathen continued to look out at the sky, he suddenly felt Gem nuzzle up against him and slowly shift around. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathen picked up a shade of red on Gem's face. "_She's really starting to come out more, but it won't take much to lock her up again,_"

As everyone in the house, and on the house, started to fall asleep in preparation of tomorrow, let's take a quick jump over to another part of Solace, where a new face will be coming into the region.

_(Miracle City – Harbor – 9:30 PM)_

"We had to take the late boat…" a young woman around 16 years old sighed. "Who am I kidding, that was the only boat,"

"You're telling me," another woman that was around a year or so older said as she walked out rubbing her back. "That was the worst boat ride that I have ever taken,"

The second girl had long brunette hair that reached to just above her waist, there were several stands that are also draped over her shoulders as well as her bangs that were covering the top of her forehead. She also had calm yet bold blue eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top that had black rings around the arm hole, the lower end, and the neck with a black dot just below the front of the neck ring. She had a red skirt on, on her feet were blue socks and red and white shoes. She had a light brown shoulder bag on across her chest and a white hat on her head, the hat had a red band around the rim and a half Poké Ball on the front.

The first girl had long dark blue hair that was parted into two ponytails that were bent up and out past her shoulders. She had cam and caring if not a bit stern crystal like blue violet eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeved top that's under a white long sleeved professor's coat. The coat was open and had red bands at the ends of the sleeves, the coat also only reached to just above her knees. She was also in a light blue pair of pants that covered up to the lower end of her shins. The pants had an upside down V break on the outside of the legs. On her feet she wore a knee length pair of white socks and a red pair of shoes. On her left shoulder was resting a brown shoulder bag. On her head was an aged navy blue bandana, a new Pink Pokétch was attached to the red band on her left coat sleeve, and a small crystal pendent was hidden under her top.

"So Crys, do you really think that you'll be able to find your so call brother here?" the second girl said as she strolled out onto the docks.

"I'm positive," Crys said as she grabbed at where the crystal pendant was under her top. "And you didn't have to come along Blue,"

"I know," Blue said with a soft chuckle. "But I didn't really have anything else to do."

"Well I'm glad to know that I'm relieving you of boredom." Crys said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go find the Pokémon Center and see if we can get in touch with the Professors."

"Right," Blue said as the two girls started off on the docks.

For several minutes, the two continued to search for a way out of the docking area, but they continued to get lost or turned around.

"Damnit!" Blue yelled out as she and Crys rounded a corner to be greeted by the pier. "Why is it so damn hard to get out of a simple dock?"

"Will you stop yelling?" Crys sighed as she looked around the Pier. "Look, there's a ramp, I'm sure that it'll take us higher up so we can see where we need to go."

"Good, because I'm exhausted," Blue groaned as she and Crys walked over to the ramp. As the two walked over to the ramp, they were suddenly jumped by several people that were hiding in between the large crates.

The people were all men and they were in a black long sleeved shirt with the a edged O in the center, round silver shoulder pads and elbow pads, a black pair of gloves with a silver armor was also part of the outfit, black pants with silver knee pads are alongside it and black boots with armor on the front. The lead had a large black robe on over his garments; the hood was placed over his head covering most of his face.

"Our goal is the blue haired one, take her and rough up the brunette," the lead said. Everyone then surrounded the two girls as they took a defensive.

"What do you want with us?" Crys said as she and Blue stood back to back while the operatives slowly crept closer.

"Not her, just you," the lead said as he pointed at Crys. "You should be plenty to ruin that damned Lord."

"_Damn,_ Crys run, I can handle myself," Blue said before she got hit in the gut knocking the wind out of her and causing her to pass out.

"Blue!" Crys said as she turned to see her friend fall to the ground. When Crys went to check on her friend she was pulled back by two of the operatives and a rag smelling of chloroform was laced in front of her mouth. As Blue struggled to come to from the heavy hit in the stomach, Crys started breathing in the chemical and started to lose consciousness.

"Crys…" Blue groaned as she grabbed her stomach.

"Na…Nathen…" Crys whispered as she blacked out and fell into the arms of the lead. After tying her hands and feet together and placing a gag over her mouth, the lead threw Crys over his shoulder and looked towards Blue.

"Rough her up a bit more, we need her to go to Allen so that she can give our message." The lead said as his operatives started kicking Blue more. "That's enough, now look at me little girl,"

"What?" Blue coughed as she forced herself to look up at the man.

"I want you to travel towards Night Fall Village, it's located to the south of here," the lead said sternly as he passed Crys to a man who held onto her bridal style before kneeling down to Blue. "I want you to look for a man named Allen Savor,"

"It's Nathen sir," the man holding Crys said.

"What," the lead said with an irritated voice.

"His name sir, he changed it when he was in Harmonic, he's called Nathen Pierce now." The man said.

"Fine, whatever," the lead groaned as he looked back to Blue. "Look for a man named Nathen Pierce and pass this on: We have someone close to him, and if he wants to see her safe then he had better come to the Reaper building here in Miracle city, do you understand?"

"Fine… just don't hurt Crys…" Blue coughed as she tried to keep from passing out.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," the lead snickered. "But as a warning, if you tell anyone, especially the police, about what we've told you, then you have my word that I'll kill your friend myself."

"Alright… I'll make sure that only Nathen will hear your message… just don't hurt Crys…" Blue coughed as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Good girl, sleep tight," the lead said as everyone disappeared while Blue passed out. As Blue laid there unconscious, a young woman strolled onto the docks looking lost just as Blue and Crys were themselves. The woman had long straight black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She was in a black shirt, white jeans, and a red pair of shoes.

"Normally I'm good at finding my way around… I guess I'm just tired." The girl said with a yawn as she looked around the docks. He gaze quickly came to Blue and the woman became worried. "Oh no, what happened here?" When the woman ran over to Blue she quickly checked her over like a nurse would. She quickly let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus, she just lost consciousness, but she looks like she's been beaten pretty badly, I should get her to the Pokémon Center." After helping Blue to her feet and letting her rest against the woman, she pulled out a Poké Ball. "Gallade, take us to the Pokémon Center." Just as the Blade Pokémon appeared, the group disappeared from the harbor.

_(Night Fall Village – Daemon Prayer Household – Rooftop – 11:40 PM)_

"Krys!" Nathen yelled out as he shot up.

"Huh, what's wrong Nathen?" Gem said as she slowly woke up and slightly backed away after noticing how close she was to Nathen. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Something like that…" Nathen muttered as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "I honestly don't know what I saw…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gem asked as she sat up straight.

"I don't think so… I still need to make sense of it myself…" Nathen sighed as he looked up at the sky. "But… all I can tell is that I may have been to Solace before…"

"That could explain why you have knowledge of the region." Gem said as she rested her arms on her knees as she brought them towards her chest. "Nathen… who's Krys?"

"What?" Nathen said as he looked towards Gem.

"Krys… you said that name, hell you screamed it when you suddenly woke up." Gem said as she restated her question. "So I was wondering who she was."

"Oh… I'm not sure why… but hearing that name brings two people to mind, both are named Crystal and their shortened names sound the same and are even spelled roughly the same, but they're far from being the same." Nathen whispered as he and Gem lay back down. "The first girl… she was just a sweet kind little girl that looked to me as her big brother… especially sense I was adopted into her family, and the second… I can barely remember anything… but small things do come up…"

"Like what?"

"I'm not really sure… the last time I saw the Krys I saw in my dream was when we were talking about Scarlet Lake… I can't recall the details but you'll be the first to know when I learn anything more."

"Thanks Nathen… ever sense I started remembering… you've always been there for me… so, I want to be there for you while you're remembering as well." As Gem said this she slowly turned a bit red. When she rolled back towards Nathen she came to lock eyes with him and her color grew while only a small shade appeared on Nathen's face.

"Thank you Gemma," Nathen whispered in a soft yet odd voice. Nathen's eyes then seemed to give off a red shine. As Gem looked into them she saw herself in the reflection, but an odd feeling began to come over her she suddenly found herself leaning into a kiss. The two connected briefly before Gem came to her senses and pulled away with her face a bright red.

"Nathen… that wasn't right… we can't do that…" Gem said as she looked down at Nathen's chest to avoid looking at his face.

"Calm yourself Gem… No one's here, no one can see us… there's nothing wrong." Nathen whispered with a completely different voice. His voice had a more sinister and suave tone, but it also seemed to have a hypnotic quality to it because Gem showed no resistance when Nathen brought her gaze back to linking with his own. As Gem slowly came back to connecting in another kiss a dispute was occurring inside Nathen's own mind.

_(Mental space)_

_Within this realm a large vision of Gem coming closer and closer was seen in the black space while a shadowy figure was watching diligently._

"_Her body may be frail and weak, but that aura is grand and I can blend to her perfectly," the figure said calmly. "It's time to trade up for something that I can truly use."_

"_Not a chance," Nathen said calmly as he appeared in front of the figure with a bright blue aura around him. "You're staying inside me you demon, at least until I've fulfilled my pact with you."_

"_You've used up your usefulness, so I need to trade up," the figure growled as he looked to see that Gem had connected the kiss. "And it looks like I'm moving out." The figure then looked like it had begun to fade away while Nathen and Gem both shined with a bright red aura._

"_Hold on Demoren, how about I change our arrangement, you leave everyone I'm around alone until we get back to the Scarlet Lake, and if you can uphold that, then I'll let you keep me," Nathen said quickly. "I won't hold back, you can use my body for whatever you tainted heart wants. You can even send my soul to Hell and take over my body all together."_

"_Tempting," the figure known as Demoren said as he slowly began to reappear as a shadow. "I guess I could consider it, but on one condition, I leave a portion of myself in her." The figured focused the sight of Gem more on her. "If you so much as go back on any of our deals, then not only will I take over your body, but she becomes mine as well, and she will also be made my queen."_

"_Damnit… I don't really want to make a decision like that but… alright… if I slip up, then my body is yours and Gem's your queen." Nathen said hesitantly as he tightened up. "Just promise me something,"_

"_What?" Demoren groaned._

"_Let me say good bye to a few people and let me apologize to Gem for what I've put her through, she really shouldn't suffer for my mistake." Nathen said softly. "And if you do make her your queen should I mess up, please take good care of her, and treat her right."_

"_Man you're a pain… fine, you will have your final requests." Demoren sighed as he formed a black sphere in where its hand would be before making it vanish. "Enjoy your time with your girlfriend, she be my queen soon enough."_

"_Yeah… my girlfriend…" Nathen sighed as he watched the vision fade as well as the realm._

_(Natural World)_

Within this world, Nathen has come to grounds with an inner spirit while Gem has been ensnared in Nathen's own problems. And all of this during a simple kiss. The moment lasted a few minutes before the two broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Gem was looking into Nathen's natural blue eyes and saw her own reflection while Nathen was looking into Gem's glazed green bluish grey eyes as they picked up a red shine and slowly came back to normal life.

"_I'm so sorry Gemma,_" Nathen whispered as he pulled Gem close while Gem tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Nathen I… I love you…" Gem whispered as she nuzzled against Nathen and slowly started to drift off.

"I… I love you too Gem, sleep well… my little rose…" Nathen whispered as he and Gem started to drift off again.

_**This day has given insight into several things, whether it's Nathen past or it's his connection to others, things have been brought into light. Tomorrow brings forth everyone's last day in Night Fall before going back on the road to adventuring Solace, but what will this small day give way to? And what about Blue and Crys, what lies ahead for them?**_

_**Well there you have it everyone, this one took a bit because I need to think a few things over. Anyway, the next chapter I'll reveal more on the woman that helped Blue, and I'll show more on the kidnappers of Crys. Speaking of Crys, I actually got my idea of how to use her from a review from Pie D. Thanks again for the idea! I got the idea for Blue because I needed someone to be with her and I didn't feel like using Gold or Silver. Also, the manga character, when I use them it's after their own story in their story. And on Crys's new clothes, I've already used Lyra in Auracian Legacy, and sense Crystal's most recent garments in the manga are based off of Lyra's clothes, so I made up a new garment for her. Just like how I would for Green, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Platinum should I choose to use them.**_

_**Now, I've decided on an OC submit deadline, once everyone has earned the Sola Town Badge, the OC submit opportunity will end. But that's only for submitting natural OC's. I will continue to take locations and Gym Leaders but only until I have all of the types, then that chance ends. And as for Pokemon... I'm not sure when I'm going to stop that one, so just keep submitting and wait and see when I say stop. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this update.**_


	11. AN: Writer's Block & New Project

_**Author's Notice**_

_**Hello everyone, Final Heir here! I am sorry to say, but I have come down with a quite a case of writer's block, so my production speed for Auracian Legacy and for Legend of Solace is going to be rather slow… I'm going to try and keep it from hitting a dead stop, but I probably won't be updating either for quite a while…**_

_**Now! A dear friend and fellow writer advised me to try and do a few things so that I can clear my block. One of which was to look at other's writings and try and find inspiration, the other was to try writing a new project! I have decided to go with the latter, and write a new story called Solace Academy!**_

_**As many of you can obviously guess, this story will be based at an Academy located in the Solace Region. Being a brand new project, I'm looking to you, my loyal readers, to help me make this story just as great as the others! Now, while updates will still be slow, when I can't work on Auracian Legacy or Legend of Solace, then I'll be working with the Academy!**_

_**Now as many of you are sure, this is another OC story, but it will have nothing to do with my other stories, so I will do my best to keep it as a separate story and not give anything away from the other stories.**_

_**Now this is just a notice that's just to help get everyone ready for the Academy to start. I will post the information soon; it will hold the classes, the OC format, and the slots for students and teachers that I am looking for. So please everyone, help me make this a success and a funny story to boot!**_


	12. Ch VII: Passing onto Hearts Town!

_**Time for another update! It's been awhile sense I updated this, so I figured that it was over due! I hope that you all enjoy this update even though it's practically filler!**  
><em>

_(Night Fall Village – Daemon Prayer Household – Rooftop – 4:30 AM August 24__th__ 2011)_

_It's a calm quiet early morning as we come to see Nathen sitting on the roof while Gem sleeps peacefully next to him._

"_Man that was not a good night's sleep…_" Not wanting to wake Gem, Nathen decided on talking to himself to pass the time. "_Demoren possess Gem, and all I can think about is if Alice is okay or not, I really need to focus on my next line of action…_" Nathen then laid back down and rolled to look over at Gem, her soft snores the only sound other than the soft waves of the nearby ocean. "_She's already been through so much in her life… she shouldn't have to suffer at Demoren's hand…_" Placing a hand on the side of Gem's face, he brushed some hair out of her face and just left it hovering while releasing a low wave of heat. Gem began to twitch a bit as her face turned a bright red. Nathen rolled onto his back and looked up at the brightening night sky while Gem began to awaken.

Letting out a yawn, Gem sat up and rubbed her eyes before reaching for her glasses and putting them on. "What time is it?"

"4:32,"

"Damn," Letting out a sigh Gem lay back down and looked up at the sky. "So Nathen… why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep… worried at Alice… trying to contemplate my dream… take your pick."

"Oh… well… Nathen if you're really that worried about Alice, then just go and see her?"

"Gem I can't just leave all of you and the others, and besides, you're going to need all the help that you can get with Nevee."

"Nathen will you just get over yourself, it's going to be fine, it's just after 4:30 here, so it'd be what… 6:45 there? And besides, look at the sky, the trees cover the sky so well that it's next to impossible to see the sky from here, if we're lucky we could probably trick Nevee into thinking that it's still night and that she should be asleep."

Nathen Gave a soft chuckle as he stood up and looked up. "True," Nathen then snapped his fingers and changed into his normal clothes "Alright Gemma, I'm going, hold down the fort here; I'll be back before 8,"

Gem curled up sitting on the roof looking out at the sky. "Okay, tell her I said hi,"

"I will," Nathen then disappeared from the area. The whole area fell silent as Gem lay back on the roof looking up.

While the rest of Solace remains resting, Nathen travels to Unova to see his love.

_(Unova Region – Castelia City – Hospital – Floor 5 (Shine Room) – 6:47 AM August 24__th__ 2011)_

We come to this silent floor to find Nathen standing in front of Alice's room. He looks at the name next to the door as he hesitantly reaches for the door's handle. "_I… I shouldn't… I shouldn't be here… She shouldn't be here…_" Just before Nathen could open the door, Alice's sister Alexis opened the door. She had her blond hair laid down flat; she was also in a white dress and a white pair of flats. The moment she laid her blue eyes on Nathen she jumped up to him grabbing him in a tight hug. "Alexis…" Nathen held Alexis close as he began to feel her grip get tighter while he heard her begin to cry.

"W-We were s-so worried a-about y-you…" Alexis let out soft sobs as she kept her grip on Nathen tight.

"It's okay Alexis… I'm back now… how… how has she been?"

After Nathen set Alexis down, she quickly grabbed Nathen's hand and pulled him into the room closing the door behind her. Alexis then led Nathen to Alice's side. Alice was hooked up to a few monitoring devices, she had a few bandages on her arms and all over her main body. "_Alice… I… I'm so sorry…_"

"It's been a few weeks now,"

"What?"

"How long you've been gone, and how long she's been like this… it all happened two weeks ago, now you're back, but… she's still like this…" The whole room fell silent as Alexis and Nathen focused on the sleeping girl. "Please… please tell me that there's something you can do for her…"

"Alexis I… I don't know… I shouldn't be here… there's no point in it…" Nathen was about to leave but he was stopped when Alice let out a yawn and shuffled in the bed.

"What no kiss goodbye?" Everyone then looked to see Alice shifting up in her bed with a sore and tired look on her face. Alexis then jumped at the moment and grabbed onto her sister in a tight hug. "Alexis please be careful… I'm sore as hell,"

"I would say that you are, being thrown through two buildings and into the third floor of a third building is a hell of a ride, it's a miracle that you're not dead." Nathen fought back the urge to let his tears fall, and he even mentally kicked himself for making that bad joke.

"Yeah, it's lucky that all of our clothes have been altered by someone…" Alice had forced a happy smile even though she was in an immense amount of pain.

"What can I say, after all the destruction that I have been through, I'm paranoid," Nathen forced a chuckle as he looked Alice over before focusing on the ring on Alice's left hand that had haunted him for months now. "I happy that you're awake now…"

"Alexis… could you leave Nathen and me alone for a bit?" Alice didn't even look at Alexis; she just kept her gaze locked with Nathen's.

"Oh… okay," Alexis then let go of Alice before leaving the room.

"You seem distracted hun, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing's wrong, I'm just happy to know that you're alright,"

"You know as well as I do that you're wrong and there is something wrong," Alice tightened her gaze on Nathen while he just kept a simple look focused on the ring. Alice took barely even a second before registering what was wrong. "The ring again…"

"Sorry, it's just… I'm happy that you found your past… I just didn't figure that you'd fine that…"

"Nathen I… I'm sorry, but… I can' just go back on this… I'm entitled to this…"

After letting out a sigh and walking over to Alice, he sat down next to her and placed his hand on top of hers while branding a smile. "I know, and I'm happy for you,"

"You mean that…"

"I want you to be happy Alice, and if that means being with him… then I'm okay with it…"

"I'm glad but… I still want you to be part of my life…"

"I will Alice, I always will be,"

"Thank you Nathen," Alice grabbed Nathen in a hug which he happily returned. "On our relationship… should we continue it or… you know…" Nathen felt Alice increase her grip and he even felt her shake a little.

"Alice… I will always love you, but you should probably focus on what's at hand, and for you, that's your impending marriage."

"Does that mean that we should…"

"I'm sorry Alice, but I do, you'll always have me, and I'll always be there for you, but we need to move on and apart."

"Nathen… alright," After looking into each other's eyes, the two connected with their last kiss. "Just as long as you're happy, I'll be happy with whoever you end up with."

"Thank you Alice, well I should be getting back." Nathen gave a chuckle as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay, hey, where did you end up anyway?"

"Solace,"

"I see, well who found you? It's not like you would wake up yourself and know to come here."

"Gem found me; we've been in Solace for a few days after I woke up."

"That's good, hey maybe you and her should get together, she was always close to you and I could tell that she really likes you."

Nathen had a small smile on his face as he glanced over at Alice. "Maybe I will, we could have had something as kids, but things got in the way and we got separated, so I owe it to her to give her a chance at what she had lost out on."

"Alright Nathen, I hope that you two can be happy together," Alice had a smile on her face as she watched Nathen leave her room. "_I've had my time with him…and she never got her chance if Nathen's right… she deserves to have her time…_"

_Outside the room…_

"Where are you going Nathen?" Alexis caught Nathen just as he left Alice's room.

"I'm heading out Alexis; did you tell her doctors that Alice was awake?"

"I did, I also told them that she was talking with someone, so they gave her 5 minutes before they go in. But where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Solace,"

"Why are you leaving?" Alexis was very worried about Nathen leaving, he had just gotten back, and she didn't want to lose him.

"I have friends that I'm traveling with in Solace, I just can't leave them," Nathen carefully pulled Alexis towards him before she jumped up to him and held him in a tight hug. "Alexis, you know that I'm alright, and I'll always be a call away, but I need to go,"

"But… You just got back…"

"Alexis please… you need to be able to let me go," Nathen knew that Alexis wouldn't just let him go, he was something that meant the whole world to her and her sister. "Alexis…"

Alexis then let Nathen go and took several steps back before looking at Nathen with tears streaming down her face. "Just promise me that you'll come back home,"

Nathen gave a soft chuckle as he started to turn away before looking Alexis in the eye. "Of course I will, you can count on it." As Nathen walked off before disappearing, Alexis let out a sigh before walking back into her sister's room. As she entered the room, she heard the sound of crying. Quickly reacting, Alexis entered the room to see Alice crying while looking at the pendants that Nathen had given to her over the course of their travels in the Pokoh region.

"Alice…" Alexis then walked towards her sister so that she could comfort the heartbroken girl.

A moment filled with relief and turmoil is easily overlooked and forgotten, but with knowledge of Alice's health and her separation from our author, let's look over at Nathen as he arrives back at the Solace Region.

_(Solace Region – Outside Night Fall Village – Crescent Beach – 5:00 AM)_

"I guess here's a good a place as any to return," Nathen let out a sigh as he walked back to the small village. Nathen didn't head to the estate, but rather he explored the village getting a feel for the area around him. He still had three hours until he needed to go and see Gem, so he'd figured that he'd make good use of it.

For the next several hours, everyone slowly woke up and started their day. Maria and Markus began with chores, Cleo called her shop to get the check on the eggs and the Pokémon that she cared about, the manga group went and explored the small village, TJ waited in front of Nevee's room like a devoted puppy as he wasn't allowed to see his crush until Nathen returned to give her a checkup. But Gem just stayed on the roof waiting for Nathen to return. What's compelling her to do this when she could easily leave and explore the village just as everyone else had been doing?

_(Night Fall Village – Daemon Prayer Rooftop – 8:00 AM)_

Right on time, Nathen appeared on the roof to find a sleeping Gem. "Oh Gem… did you really have to wait up here?" Sitting down next to Gem, Nathen moved Gem's head so that it was resting on his lap. While his young friend and fellow author slept, Nathen just waited for Gem to awaken. During that time, Nathen simply rubbed Gem's head and kept the hair out of her face, but over a small amount of time, Nathen began to notice how from her roots, Gem's hair was slowly beginning to turn white. Gritting his teeth, Nathen used his aura to return Gem's hair to how it normally was. "_Oh no you don't, she's not yours yet._"

It had been another 10 minutes or so before Gem had woken up. Not to surprise her from her position, Nathen moved Gem to a sitting position before standing up.

Gem yet out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes before putting her glasses on. "What time is it?"

"8:15"

"Oh hey Nathen, when did you get back?"

"20 minutes ago,"

"Oh, well it's good that you're back, how's Alice doing?"

"She's doing great, she woke up,"

Gem was very happy to hear this. "That's great! But why aren't there with her?" Nathen just remained silent and tightened up. "Nathen, did something happen?"

"Huh, oh, no nothing happened, we just had a talk."

"I see… Nathen… You do know that you can come and talk to me whenever you want right?" The roof top went silent. "I've always come to you when I was troubled, so I'd expect you to be able to do the same."

"We're going our separate ways…" Nathen just muttered this under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Alice… she's engaged… she found her fiancé from when she was a child… Alice and I broke up so that she could focus on her upcoming wedding."

"Nathen I… I'm so sorry," The roof top once again fell silent.

Nathen let out a sigh before he spoke up again. "It's okay Gem, Alice and I had a feeling that this would happen, so it wasn't that bad, and besides, Alice did suggest that I get right back to the dating world." A small red color appeared on Nathen's face.

"Alright, I'm happy that you and Alice are handling this well."

"Yup, and you know what, she even gave a suggestion who I should look into first." Nathen had a smirk on his face as he walked towards Gem.

"Well that's odd… who did she suggest? Alexis?"

"No," Nathen had a smirk on his face as he leaned in to whisper. "You," Nathen pulled away and walked towards the edge while Gem was bright red.

"Wait why would she suggest me?" Gem kept her color as she ran towards Nathen.

"She already figured that you liked me, and I told her that there might have been something between us, but 'you know who' got in the way, so she said that I should give you a chance at something that you had missed out on."

Gem just got even redder as Nathen jumped off the ledge before making all of the bedding disappear. "Hey wait!"

After a small chat in the room, Nathen and Gem went about their day. On occasion Gem would glow red whenever Nathen talked about her or looked at her. To start their day, Nathen gave Nevee her checkup.

_(Daemon Prayer Household – Nevee's Room – 8:30 AM)_

In the room was Nathen, dressed as a doctor, TJ, standing on the opposite of Nathen next to Nevee's bed, Gem, who was sitting in a chair next to Nevee's bed on the same side as Nathen, and finally the hyperactive Vampire Nevee was located in the direct center.

"Good morning Ms. Strong, I am Nathen Pierce, and I shall be your physician during your stay here," Nathen had a bright smile on his face as he looked over his clipboard. Well it looked like a clipboard from one side, to the other side it was a touch screen computer.

"Hi!" Nevee was very happy to see everyone here, especially to be able to see TJ.

"It's nice to see that you're full of energy," Nathen gave a soft chuckle as he went over his info on Nevee.

"_It won't be for long…_" Gem let out a sigh.

"_You're telling me,_ now, how are you feeling Nevee?"

"Great! Can I go out and play now?"

"Not quite,"

"Aww…"

"You can go out and play in a few minutes; I just have to make sure that you're alright based off of Ms. Ashmore's data on you." Nathen then began his checkup of the young vampire. It's simple to say that it wasn't easy.

For most of the physical, Nevee complied and checked out correctly, but for an area or two she wouldn't stop squirming. The first was when Nathen was trying to check Nevee's breathing, but she kept squirming at the touch of the cold metal. She got a warning, but she was still needed to be restrained by TJ and Gem. The next part wasn't so easy, it had involved needles.

Nevee wasn't any help at all, and neither were Gem or TJ. In order to get his way, Nathen needed to paralyze Nevee's body and raise her into the air. After giving immunizations to the hyper vampire and collecting a minor blood sample for tests, Nathen had given the three a minor fear of him, but on Nevee he had left several small holes which were covered up with cute little band-aids. With his back turned, Nathen changed back to his normal form and looked back to the others. "Alright Ms. Strong, you're all set to go! TJ and I will be outside while Gem helps you get changed."

"Oh… Okay…" Nathen and TJ quickly took their leave leaving Gem to help Nevee.

It wasn't long before the two left the room. Nevee had let her soft but fairly dark wavy brunette hair fall loose to her shoulders, with her fringe brushed messily to one side of her face, but it was done as to keep it from covering her eye. She had a green headband on. She wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt, with a green blouse on over it. The buttons were left undone and tied into a knot under the chest. On the front of the t-shirt, were a large Eevee face, and an image of an Eevee's tail on the low part of the back of the shirt. In her hands was her bag, which was a large, flowery backpack with another Eevee face on. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, with a white and green striped pair of tights on underneath the shorts, and a pair of converse sneakers where on her feet. Around her waist she has two belts that hang loosely at an angle in an 'X' sort of shape. She was wearing at least 6 green bracelets on each of her wrists, and one on her right and her left ankle. She had a red scarf on around her neck.

"You look great Nevee!"

Nevee had bushed at the comment. "Thanks TJ," Losing the color on her face, Nevee grabbed TJ by the wrist and dragged him towards the stairs. "Come on TJ! Sophie wants to play!" Nevee and TJ were gone and out the door in a flash.

As the two left the house, Nathen leaned over to Gem and whispered. "Sophie?"

Gem leaned over and whispered back. "Imaginary Friend,"

"Ah, gotcha well lets go and explore a bit."

"Wait, shouldn't we go and keep an eye on TJ and Nevee?" Gem followed Nathen as he headed for the exit.

"Nah, their Spirisp are handling that." Nathen gave a soft chuckle as he spun back and looked Gem in the eye.

"Spirisp, what's a Spirisp?"

"This is a Spirisp," Nathen then snapped his fingers and two small glowing white orbs came into view.

The floating Pokémon had mirrored Gastly, but instead of a purple cloud, it was surrounded with a white mist. The Pokémon had a blank expressionless look instead of a sinister look. The eyes were single lines and the mouth a single dot. The whole Pokémon seemed to shine and warm up the place instead of darken and make it colder.

"How long has that been there?"

"Sense Shrubhill City in Pokoh,"

It was easy to see that Gem was surprised. "Really? How could they have gone un–noticed for so long?"

"Easy, check your PokéDex and it'll tell you."

"Oh, Okay," Gem angled her arm mounted PokéDex at the two Spirisp which were circling each of the authors.

_**Spirisp, the Lingering Spirit Pokémon, this Pokémon is often mistaken as a Gastly. This Pokémon is well known for its ability to find their trainer no matter wherever they may be. This Pokémon's ability is Spirit Link and Spirit Merge. Spirit Link connects this Pokémon to another person or Pokémon letting it find them no matter where they are. Spirit Merge lets the Pokémon mirror the basics of their chosen subject.**_

"So the one above me is my Spirisp?"

"Yup, that's Spirisp number 195, this one is Spirisp number 200." Nathen pointed towards the Spirisp while Gem had a confused look on her face.

"Wait, you just said 195 and 200, right?"

"Yeah, I've captured over 200 Spirisp, is that a problem?"

"Why did you capture 200?" Gem was very confused in Nathen's choice of Pokémon, why would he need 200 of a single Pokémon?

"Well I captured my first a few years back, and now it's fully evolved and trains the other 199 the way that I trained her. Even though I have a fully evolved Spirisp, I keep a normal one around for the sake of a new Charge, oh and if you're wondering these Spirisp only follow my charges."

"Ah… well I still think that you're insane," Gem gave a soft chuckle as her Spirisp passed through her chest and rested on her hand. The Pokémon the changed form, the orb became a blood red color, the mist was a dark fiery red, and the shine gave a brilliant and warm feeling. "It feels… so natural…"

"That's because it's reflecting your inner soul." Then Pokémon didn't pass through Gem's hand, instead it snuggled into her palm and seemed to resonate with her own aura. "That's Spirit Merge at hand for you, and it looks like little Wisp has taken a liking to you."

Gem softly rubbed the head of the small orb as it got warmer and glowed brightly. "How can you tell?"

"It's not phasing through your hand."

"What?"

"Spirisp are Ghost and Light Type Pokémon, and it's believed that when they have a strong connection to someone they'll take on aspects of their inner soul and they'll gain an inability to pass through them. So sense little Wisp can't pass through you, it means that she's taken a liking to you." Nathen gave a soft chuckle as he pulled out a small deactivated Poké Ball and put it in Gem's other hand. "She's yours now, and sense Spirisp is technically under my registration, you can have ownership and it won't count as one of your Pokémon."

"Thanks Nathen, now how about we head out and explore?" Gem pocketed the Poké Ball while the two Spirisp as their base forms flew up and vanished.

"Lets," Nathen held the door open while Gem left first.

The exploration of Night Fall Village was rather short; it didn't take long for everyone to see everything. So instead of staying there for a day, everyone decided to get back on the road to Sola Town.

_(Night Fall Village Edge – Path to Hearts Town – Route 2 – 12:00 N)_

"Hey, why are we taking a different route?" Red had been the first to notice the different in the look of the path. It had seemed hillier and had lacked trees.

"Because Route 1 is blocked off," Nathen let out a sigh as he turned to walk backwards while leading the group. "Something happening last night caused a block in the road, so we're taking the other path leading to Sola Town, even though it means we'll be getting there a day or two later than we had planned. But we're already ahead of schedule, so what does it matter?"

"I guess that makes sense," Red let out a sigh as he looked around the area. "Where are we going anyway?"

Maria was the one to speak up. "Hearts Town, the natural starting point for most Pokémon Trainers of the Solace Region, it's the home of Professor Sora who is the Pokémon Professor of the region."

Nathen chuckled softly. "Thank you bookworm," Maria smiled at her nickname as she ran up to Nathen to start a conversation. Nevee and TJ were in the back, but they had decided to make themselves known so that Nevee could get used to everyone.

"Hey guys, do you think that we could break for lunch?"

The whole group stopped at TJ's question, while Nathen just checked his watch. "Huh, well it is noon, so I guess we could,"

"Yay!" Nevee started acting like her regular bouncy self. Everyone, spare Markus, laughed at the girl while Nathen and Gem just gave a chuckle as their head dropped.

"_We're in for a handful aren't we?_"

"_What do you think?"_

"_Damn, well at least we have our comic relief now,_" Nathen gave a soft sigh as he snapped his fingers and a picnic area came into form off the side of the road.

The sight surprised a few of them, but Nevee was the first to express it. "Wow! Are you a magician?"

Nathen just gave a broken chuckle as his head sank. "Yes Nevee, I'm a magician,"

"Cool!" Nevee's response made everyone give her a strange look as she rummaged through her bag. "Alright, it's time for lunch everyone!" Nevee pulled out three Poké Balls and through them up into the air. From them came a Typhlosion, an Eevee, and an Altaria. "Everyone, these are my Pokémon, my Typhlosion Cynders, my Eevee Eve, and my Altaria Ashanti."

"A very nice set Nevee," Red had a smile on his face as he looked over the Pokémon. Yellow was the one to notice a pink collar on the Eevee.

"Hey, what's with this collar?"

"That's an Everstone Collar Yellow; it has Everstone pieces in it which work to prevent the Pokémon that's wearing it from evolving." Nathen gave his own textbook knowledge when he answer Yellow's question.

Gem never knew about the collar, but she knew where to ask. "Hey, where did Nevee get that Collar? I don't remember her ever getting it from me, or from anywhere for that matter."

"I gave it to her before we left, this way she can accessorize Eve, and she won't need to carry around a full size Everstone." Nathen gave a chuckle as he walked towards the group. "Alright everyone, I'll get lunch going, so until then get to know each other a bit better."

Cleo stepped forward. "May I help? I can prepare things for the Pokémon."

"Thanks Cleo, you're welcome to lend a hand."

Gem decided to speak up when she walked towards the newly formed mach kitchen. "What about me?"

"Keep an eye on Nevee, TJ can keep her here for only so long before she gets adventurous. And I don't think that you're well known with the Solace Region."

Gem let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go make sure that she doesn't get lost."

Lunch lasted a good hour, and it came and went as if it was only minutes. Everyone got to know each other a little better, but everyone learned that Nevee can be a tad… chaotic, to say the least.

Our new heroes start back on the road to Hearts Town, with only 2 hours until they reach there. The journey wasn't very easy, every time Nevee saw a bunch of different Pokémon, she'd run off to get a better look dragging everyone with her. It was around 3:15 when they arrived at the town, and their first destination was the Pokémon Lab at the request of Red's group and of Gem.

_(Hearts Town – Pokémon Lab – Courtyard – 3:15 PM)_

"This lab is beautiful…" Yellow spoke everyone's opinion as they all explored the courtyard grounds. "But where's the Professor?"

Nathen glanced over at Maria. "Do you think that she might be at the pool?"

"No… it's too late in the afternoon, she's usually out when the sun's best positioned."

"I see… well I'm going to go and explore the lab, so the rest of you should stay out here," Nathen headed towards the lab while everyone just looked around the courtyard. The whole lab was placed on a high hill that overlooked Hearts Town. It had given a perfect view of the heart shape that was formed on the top of the buildings.

_(Pokémon Lab – Main Lobby – 3:17 PM)_

"Hey Professor Sora, are you here?" Nathen looked around the lobby before hearing a small bang. "What the hell?"

"A little help," a woman's voice could he heard calling from a room down the main hall. When Nathen walked to the room he heard the voice from to find a large, but cluttered, library. Taking his time exploring the room, Nathen eventually stumbled onto a large pile of books with a woman's hand stuck on the outside. Nathen had a smirk on his face as he stared at the sight.

Nathen briefly recalled back to an old acquaintance as he saw the sight. "_Poor ole Sheska…_ Is that you Sora?"

"_Nathen? That you?_"

"Yeah, it's me, need a hand Prof?"

"_Please,_"

Nathen let out a soft chuckle as he helped the Pokémon Professor out from her books. Not being in her bikini, Sora was wearing a black tank-top underneath a mostly closed white long sleeved dress top, a black pair of dress pants, and a black pair of high heels. "What the hell happened here?"

"I was looking for something, and I slipped rocking the bookcase, which made all the books fall on top of me. I'm lucky the whole thing didn't fall onto of me." Sora let out a sigh as she looked around the pile before picking up a photo album.

"What do you have there?"

"An old photo album…" Sora had a calm smile on her face as she went through the album, but the smile dropped when she came to a picture. A picture of an old man in a white lab coat with flat spiky white silver hair and two 11 year old kids, they were standing in front of the Pokémon Lab. There was a picture beneath it. The picture was of the same two kids but they were in front of a statue of three suits of armor. The boy looked optimistic and ready for anything while the girl was shy and distant, a faint red color across her face.

Nathen was standing at the door way while he looked at Sora frozen on the pages. "Find a picture that you like?"

Sora was startled, but she slammed the book shut and stood up looking at Nathen. "Nathen, do you know a man named Professor Nicolai?"

"Nicolai… Nicolai… no I don't believe that I have… who is he, an old boyfriend?"

Sora really didn't like that comment she did her best to not yell out in anger and lash out at the young trainer. "No, he was my grandfather and the previous Pokémon Professor. _You were his favorite student…_"

"Excuse me?"

"You're kidding me right? How could you have forgotten those two years we studied under him? We were 11! You were his prized student! That was 15 years ago!" Sora was cross, she didn't like Nathen forgetting and she sure as hell didn't care for his disappearances. She had been fighting the tears starting to fall, but it soon became too much. "Where the hell did you go? We were all so worried about you!"

"Sora I…" Sora then lunged forward and grabbed onto Nathen crying. "Sora…"

"If you are him… why did you leave? Why do you look the same… who are you?" Sora held onto Nathen for dear life, she buried her face into his chest and she tightened her grip.

"Sora I… I don't remember… but if I really hurt you this bad… I can't express how sorry I am…" Nathen held the professor close as he felt her tighten her grip and cry more. "Now now Sora, calm down, is this how your grandfather would've wanted to see you act?" Nathen pushed Sora away and took a step back so that he could look at her. "I may not remember what happened all those years ago, but as long as you do, then they're just as true as they ever were, okay?" Sora then took a deep breath and cleared her face before looking at Nathen.

"Okay… I'm sorry about doing that, but after see you again a few days ago, I just had to be sure." Sora let out a sigh as she straightened up her figure. "So, it's nice to see you all again, what brings you by so soon?"

"We needed to pick up a friend that came in. Everyone, including a few new traveling companions, is waiting out in the courtyard; I think that we should let them in."

"Agreed," Sora tied her hair back before grabbing her white coat and following Nathen out of the lab.

_(Courtyard)_

"Good morning everyone," Sora had a smile on her face as she walked out to take in the great size of the group. "_I thought it was only a few people…_"

"Professor," Maria and Markus ran up to the Professor happy to see their teacher.

"You two are looking well; I trust the journey's going well."

"It is, we haven't gathered any badges yet but we're working towards it." Markus let out a sigh as he looked towards his group. "We may not have gathered any badges, but our group sure has grown."

Sora let out a soft chuckle. "That really isn't a bad thing." Sora looked towards the 7 people that she didn't know and decided to introduce herself. "You 7 must be the new people of the group, I'm happy to make you acquaintance. I am Professor Sora."

Red stepped forward to introduce himself and his friends. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Red, and this is my sister Amethyst." Amethyst waved happily before starting to dig into her bag. "This is Topaz, and this is Yellow." Red pointed towards Topaz you had a smile on her face, and at Yellow who gave a bow while her Pikachu Chuchu was in her arms.

"It's nice to meet you four, I got word from Professor Oak that a few of his PokéDex Carriers would be stopping by soon."

"It's good to know that you were expecting us, we actually have something for you from the professor, Amethyst do you have it?" Red looked to his sister who was still looking through her bag. "Um, Amethyst?"

"Give me a second… I know it's in here somewhere…" Amethyst continued her search, but she kept coming up short.

"Um Amethyst, you gave it to me to hold onto," Topaz had a smirk on her face as she pulled an egg case out from her bag. The egg inside was purely white. Like a normal egg.

"Oh yeah…" Amethyst gave a chuckle as she rubbed her head while Topaz passed the egg to the professor.

"Professor Oak thought that you'd be able to gauge what Pokémon this egg brings out." Topaz let out a sigh. "It washed up on the Pallet shore line, and Oak consulted with other professors on what it might be. We couldn't reach you professor, so we decided that it'd be best to bring the egg directly to you so that we could get your word on the egg and what it is."

"I see… well I guess I can look it over… what do you think Nathen?" Sora removed the glass case and presented the pure white egg to our author.

"Hm…" Nathen placed his hand on the egg and let his aura flow through it so that he can figure what's inside the egg. "_That's odd… I can't get a figure on what it is… That's never happened before…_ I'm not entirely sure myself, but whatever it is, it's incredibly powerful. I can't even sync up with it…"

"I see, alright, I'll do some work on it to see if I can figure out what this is," Sora replaced the egg case before looking to TJ and Nevee. "And who might you two be?"

TJ decided to be the one to introduce himself and his crush. "Oh, I'm TJ Young, and this is Nevee Strong."

"Hi!" Nevee was very jump and happy to be able to meet a new person.

"It's nice to meet you two, would you all like to come inside?" Sora then started towards her lab knowing that everyone would follow.

_(Pokémon Lab – Presentation Room – 3:30 PM)_

Sora had been sitting at her desk with her new primary topic on the desk. "So, aside from stopping by to say hello, what bring all of you here?"

Nathen looked towards TJ and Nevee briefly to see that they were just sitting in a pair of chairs completely still like statues. "Aside from the egg, I believe that it's those two over there,"

"Who, Nevee and TJ?"

Gem was curious to say the least. "Why them?"

"Well they're new here, and sense we can't send them home yet we should have them registered so that they can do what they want until we can send them home." Nathen said as he looked over at Gem before turning back to Nevee and TJ. "Strong, Young, come here,"

TJ and Nevee stood up and turned towards Nathen walking to him like they were robots. When they came to him they stood still and started speaking in unison. "Yes sir!"

"_They're definitely the comic reliefs…_ Nevee, TJ, please stop playing around for a moment. You need to pay attention." Nevee and TJ calmed down and returned to a semi-normal state. "Now, Nevee, TJ, I have some things to tell you, everyone, it'd be best if you sit down in case this information sounds a tad strong or unnatural."

It took a few minutes to explain everything. And everyone was a tad curious how that could be true. But those who were well informed with the aspects of Celebi and Dialga and Palkia knew what was being said.

"So… we're… in the past?" TJ was slowly putting things together, but Nevee was confused all to hell.

"Pretty much, your ship was caught in the middle of an anomaly caused by Dialga and Palkia and you ended up on the other side of the anomaly. So you're now in the Solace region, 19 years in the past."

"Wait, so couldn't we go and see our parents?" Nevee said in a crazy and slightly excited tone of voice.

"Well… I wouldn't count it out of the realm of impossibility, but the thing is… you're not only in the past, you're also in a completely different world." Nevee and TJ were even more confused, as were everyone else spare Gem. "Nevee, think really hard, do you ever remember Gem talking about Auracian legacy, or saying AL, or talking about 'Nathen's Story'?"

"Um… I think that I do… she'd disappear every so often and leave us in another's care or hold the story all together." Nevee rubbed her head like it was hurting. "Oh… my head hurts…"

"Alright calm down, you don't have to figure everything out. Anyway, you're in that story now, the Auracian Legacy series that you're in now, is separate from the Legacy series that you're originally from. This means that technically, your parents haven't even met and gotten married yet."

"But they could still be here," Nevee seemed determined on this topic. "Mine are Vamp…"

Gem knew what Nevee was about to say so she jumped in. "Uh Nevee, hun, just trust Nathen, its better that way. And remember, 'loose lips sink ships'."

Nevee was confused about the saying. "What?"

"Don't tell people important secrets." Gem said with a sigh.

"Oh… OH…" Nevee figured out what Gem was referring to. She almost revealed that she was a half vampire.

"That's right hun," Gem let out another sigh as she turned towards Nathen before another chill shot up her spine. "_Okay… that was an odd feeling… I swear that something is going to happen to me… I know it!_"

Gem hid her feeling while Nathen got back at hand with the topic he was talking about. "Alright you two, sense you technically haven't been born yet, you aren't registered Pokémon Trainers, but we're going to fix that. You'll be registered under Professor Sora and I. Sora will be your admin and the primary registration, but I'll be working as your storage unit for any Pokémon that you get or that you want to get back from your home. Okay?"

Nevee and TJ looked at each other with a worried look before looking at Nathen with a smile, their hands locked together, they gave a nod together. Nevee decided to give their approval. "We understand Author; we know that you'll do your best to get us home and that you and Authoress will keep us safe."

Nathen had a smile on his face as he stood up and walked towards the two. "I'm glad that you two are handling this well. Now Professor Sora, let's get these two registered."

"Right-o!" Sora activated her computer and pulled a few things out from her desk and got ready. "Now, I'm going to need your trainer cards and your PokéDex."

Nevee and TJ presented the required items to Sora and she entered the info as Nathen told her into the system. They were officially reinstated into the Pokémon Network.

"Alright Ms. Strong, Mr. Young, you are now my PokéDex holders, which means that I should present you with the regions PokéDex."

Nathen softly whispered to Sora as she opened up a storage safe with different PokéDex. "Hey Sora, give them V1, we Nevee is a tad… loopy at times so we don't need them accidently hurting themselves with the V2."

"Alright," Sora pulled out a normal version of the V1 PokéDex and handed it to TJ, and a pink version of the V1 PokéDex which was given to Nevee. _**(A/N: the 'pink' version has the black being white, the red being pink, and the screen is actually a soft pink color)**_. "Well you have the PokéDex, so would either of you like a new Pokémon?"

"I'm good." TJ said as he passed on the offer.

"OH! ME! ME!" Nevee got very bouncy at the chance to make a new cute little friend.

"Alright Nevee, settle down, unfortunately, all I have available at the moment is a Leafit." The Pokémon that came from the Poké Ball had a small Rabbit like body, the main fur was a light grayish green, the belly was a light blue green color as is the inside of its ears, the tail is a foliage similar to a bush, the fur's texture resembles grass, and the eyes were a bright bubbly green. It was barely half a second before Nevee had the small rabbit in her arms and she was crushing the poor thing in an incredible hug.

"CUTE!" Nevee squealed as she hugged her new Pokémon. Nathen and Gem sprung into action to restrain Nevee and get the small rabbit free so that it could be able to breathe again.

Nathen may have been the one holding Nevee, but Gem was that one that saved the rabbit and talked to its new trainer. "Now Nevee, I'm going to give the Leafit back to you, but you need to be gentler. You can't hug it that tight lest you want to crush it, okay?"

"Okay, now give Leafy back!" Nathen let go and Nevee grabbed the Leafit she named Leafy and held it close to her, but her grip was softer.

"Alright, is there anything else?" Sora felt like moving things along.

"Not really, we'll be passing through Hearts Town so that we can get back to Sola Town, so for right now we're about done." Nathen said with a smile as he pulled Nevee to her feet. "Call me when you have more info on the egg."

"Will do!" Sora called as Nathen and the group left the lab. Sora looked over at the egg as a soft chill went up her spine. "_Why does this egg creep me out so much?_"

_**Our heroes are now making their way through Hearts Town, but what will lie ahead of them on this journey? And what of that white egg? What does it have to do with this story? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you have it everyone! I think it's a tad random and mainly filler, but I hope that you all liked it! I probably could have made this a bit longer, but I felt that 7544 words was clue enough to take a moment and stop so that I have something for the next update. I'll work on Auracian Legacy update, but it's a tad slow as I'm having some trouble with the proper kickoff. If AL takes to long, then I'll try and get a Solace Academy update out! Wait and see what I use!**_


	13. Ch VIII: Leisure in Hearts Town!

_**Good day everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update anything, but holding onto ideas has been a pain, I promise to get things going again, but I'm sorry to say that Solace Academy may take the longest to update, I'm just not used to doing school based stories, I'll take some time to find a way to do it, but for right now, it may need to be on a major Hiatus, sorry to those who've been patient with me. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this, sorry if it's short, as I've said, slow ideas. Anyway, Enjoy and please Review after your done telling me what you think~ Just please keep it nice ^_^**_

_(Route 2 – Hearts Town Edge – 3:50 PM August 25__th__ 2011)_

"Are we there yet?" Nevee asked.

"Not yet Nevee," Maria said.

"Are we there yet?" Nevee asked.

"Almost Nevee," Red said.

"Are we there yet?" Nevee asked.

"Dear god Nevee! No we're not there yet!" Markus snapped spooking Nevee making her hide behind TJ.

"Meanie…" Nevee muttered before jumping up onto TJ's back.

"_Oh those two will get along swimmingly,_" Nathen said letting out a sigh. "Nevee we won't be there for another 5 minutes or so. So please, stop asking."

"Okay!" Nevee said happily.

"Okay, with her calm, we'll be going straight to Sola town after we get to Hearts Town right?" Markus asked with a sigh.

"Hell no, if we did that, what would be the point in guiding you around the region? We're going to stay there a day and then we're off to Sola Town." Nathen said letting out a chuckle.

"Great," Markus said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Markus, we can stop by the old school and get a quick lesson!" Maria said trying to lift spirits.

"It really couldn't hurt; we might be able to learn something new." Gem said.

"Okay, one major stop is the school, then we'll all just explore around." Nathen said going over a note book.

"Sounds like a decent plan," Yellow said.

The walk to Hearts Town was rather simple, but it still took its toll on everyone with Nevee starting her annoying questions again, but once they all made it, things got simple again.

_(Heart Town – Pokémon Center Lobby – 4:00 PM)_

"Well we're here, now what?" Markus said with a sigh.

"Impatient as ever… You and Maria know the town best, why not go around and see old hangouts, maybe go and see your teacher at the school. I don't give a damn just don't leave the town." Nathen said.

"Fine…" Markus sighed.

"Come on Markus it'll be fun," Maria said taking Markus's hand.

"What about us?" Red asked as Maria led Markus out of the center.

"I don't really care either, while we're here, unless there's something that I want you to see specifically, you're all free to roam."

"Alright, I guess we'll go exploring then." Red said as he, Yellow, Amethyst and Topaz left the Center.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us considering Cleo left earlier to look around." Gem said gesturing to Nathen, Nevee, TJ and herself.

"I don't know about you, but I have an appointment, and as Nevee and TJ are your charges, they're your problem." Nathen said with a chuckle as he disappeared.

"Wait! Damnit you can't just drop them on me!" Gem said with a growl. "Oh well… come on you two lets go find something to do…" Letting out a sigh she and her charges left the Pokémon Center looking for something to do in town.

_(Heart Town – Park Center – 4:05 PM)_

"Now… where is he…" Nathen said as he walked around the park area before stumbling onto a large crowd. "Worth a shot…"

Within the crowd was a man standing in the center. He is 6 foot tall, with spiky blue hair and blood red eyes, he has powerfully build frame and is very handsome, and so women have told him. He was wearing a black hoodie with images of Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. He was also wearing a white shirt, red jeans, and black trainers.

"That's him alright." Nathen said as he rooted his way through all of the people which had a lot of women in it until he got to the front of the group to see a Rhyperior, Gallade, Salamence, Lanturn, and a Volcarona around him.

"Good day everyone, my name is Soren Gaton! And I'm…" Soren called out as Nathen stepped forward chuckling.

"The FORMER, Champion of Unova!" Nathen declared.

"What the, well if it isn't Nathen Pierce, how've you been?" Soren said with a chuckle as he dropped his hood.

"I've been, and how is Holly? I heard she trounced your ass pretty badly." Nathen said with a chuckle as he took Soren's hand.

"I was having an off day!" Soren said on his defense.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, now, what brings you to lovely Solace?" Nathen said.

"Just a few minor projects: protecting people, learning a bit, winning the league. All that lot." Soren said.

"Yeah good luck with winning, you'll need it big time considering the last few gyms are the hardest and the elite four and champion are literally the best of the best." Nathen said with a chuckle.

"True, I've done my research as far as I could… I mean, damn, the gym leader in a… Central… yeah that was it, in Central City, she's supposed to be the absolute hardest gym leader there is!"

"Yeah… she is…" Nathen said with a soft smile.

"Well it's nice seeing you again, hey, how about two masters give out a battle for these great people?" Soren said.

"Sounds like fun," Nathen said with a chuckle as he juggled his deactivated Poke Balls with the hand that had his PokeDex scanner on while each glowed as they hit the scanner. Nathen stopped juggling them after the 6th hit the scanner. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Five vs. five battles?" Soren asked.

"Championship rules, no substitutions to either side?" Nathen said.

"Of course," Soren said as he walked back a bit.

"You have the go for the first move champ." Nathen called as he grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Alright then, I'm starting with my Lanturn Tidal then!" Soren said as his Lanturn jumped up from the large red fountain.

"Alright then, I guess I'll battle with my Terra then…" Nathen said calmly as Gem, TJ, and Nevee walked out through the group.

"There you are!" Gemma said running over to Nathen.

"Hey Shorty," Nathen said.

"Don't start, what's the big idea dropping these two on me like that?" Gemma asked.

"Aw, why don't you make them feel special?" Nathen said with a sigh as he threw out his Poke Ball letting out a huge Torterra. "I left them with you because you know how to handle and control them best; I couldn't risk leaving them with anyone else or on their own."

"Whatever…" Gem said with a sigh. "Go on with your battle, we'll talk later" As Gem and her charges stepped back, the battle began.

"Alright, let's begin this battle. Start with Flash and then us Hydro Pump!" Soren called out as the light on Tidal's antenna started to glow letting out a huge flash of light before a large torrent of water came flying out at Terra slightly pushing him back

"That all, oh well… I don't feel like ending this just yet… Terra use Bullet Seed." Nathen said as his Continent Pokémon fired off several fast paced seeds at the Light Pokémon and the fountain, knocking Tidal out of the fountain while also breaking it. "Your move, unless you want me to finish this,"

"I'm not done yet! _Arceus I hope this works…_ Use Electro Ball! And throw it at the ground!" Soren called out as his Pokémon dropped an Electro Ball onto the ground causing all of the water to become massively electrified. The electricity arced over to Terra giving him a heavy shock.

"Nice… that did some damage… but not much; I'm taking the first win, use Frenzy Plant Terra." Nathen said with a small whistle as several tree like vine shot up out of the ground throwing Tidal into the sky. When she landed she was out cold.

"Damn…" Soren said with a sigh as he walked over and picked up Lanturn before calling her into her Poke Ball. "You did well Tidal, Edge you're up!" As Soren walked back to his position, his Gallade ran forward and got ready for battle.

"Hey Soren, let's make this interesting. Whoever wins three out of the five battles, wins the whole thing, so best of five." Nathen called as he recalled his Torterra.

"Sounds good to me, makes it more interesting for us sense we'll need to battle harder." Soren said with a chuckle.

"Good," Nathen said as he let out a Bisharp. "And if a Pokémon wins, it can't be used again. So as of now, we're down to 4 Pokémon each."

"Alright, you have the first attack." Soren called. "_Not like it'll do much, I have the advantage here…_"

"Bishop, be ready, triple combo, Phantom Strike." Nathen said calmly as Bishop's forearms became shrouded in a violet energy before her charged at Edge with a speed and form similar to an Aerial Ace.

"Shit, counter with Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, and Close Combat!" Soren called out as his Gallade ran out with his blades glowing a bright green and intercepted Bishop. The two began going at each other as if they were both using Close Combat. "Wait, Bisharp can't use Close Combat."

"It's not Close Combat, it's called Brawl. It's a Dark Type variant to Close Combat." Nathen said as he watched the two Pokémon compete in a massive power struggle. It was about two minutes before they split apart and both looked a bit winded, Bisharp because of the fighting type opposition and Gallade because of the ghost and flying type inclusion. "I'd say they could do that at least two more times each…"

"Let's see who's better than, once more Edge!" Soren called as Edge prepared to use the same attacks again.

"Alright, Phantom Strike, once more Bishop," Nathen said as the two went at it once more. Once again lasting about two minutes, the two split apart with Gallade looking more exhausted and Bisharp looking like it could barely continue. "Shall we see if they can go another round?"

"Yeah," Soren said.

"Alright then, Bishop,"

"Edge,"

"Once more!" the two called out as their Pokémon charged at each other again. This confrontation only lasted a minute before the two stopped and Bishop dropped to his knees while Gallade fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well well, I guess those two really did give it their all." Soren said as he recalled Edge.

"Yup, and now I have a two win lead." Nathen said recalling Bishop.

"Alright, so you have the current advantage." Soren said as his Salamence went out.

"Yes I do." Nathen said as he threw out a Poke Ball letting out a large Dragoon. The Pokémon called Dragoon has the base form of a Dragonair, but with a pair of large angel class wings on its back. Also it has 3 shining orbs floating around it that fire off a different elemental attack due to a special attack that only Dragoon knows. A special piece of armor is wrapped around the Pokémon's body where the wings are located.

"Wow, I've never seen a Dragoon before," Soren said.

"Well I guess this is your lucky day." Nathen said calmly. "Now, start with Catalyst and then use Triad" As Nathen gave his commands, Dragoon started glowing lightly while the three orbs that rotated around the Eternal Dragon began to glow themselves."

"You're not attacking? Oh well, use Dragon Dance then Draco Meteor!" Soren called out as his Dragon Pokémon started performing a mystic dance before calling down a powerful rain of meteors that were all targeted at Dragoon, but as each came close they suddenly disappeared in a weird gate while one of the orbs turned red.

"_One down…_ Care to try again?" Nathen said as he looked to Dragoon who had looked a tad winded. "_Just hold out a little longer…_"

"I have no clue what you did Pierce, but I'm not giving in yet, use Thunder Fang!" Soren called out as his Salamence flew towards Dragoon before biting down on one of the orbs sending a massive amount of electricity into the orb.

"That didn't work!" Nathen said with a snicker. "_Once more… one more attack…_" As Salamence flew back to Soren, the orb that Salamence bit started turning yellow.

"_What's with those orbs? Ah forget it…_ Draco, use Fly!" Soren said as his Salamence flew to the sky before flying at Dragoon and striking the last orb turning it blue. "Has none of my attacks worked?"

"I wouldn't say that," Nathen said as he looked to Dragoon who looked tired. "But that aside, I have all that I need now. Dragoon, use Trinity!" Dragoon then let the orbs spin around her at a high speed before they all stopped in a triangle formation. As Dragoon flew around Draco, the red orb released a powerful flame that entrapped Draco where she was.

"Is that it?" Soren asked as Dragoon let out an electrical blast from the yellow orb creating another ring outside the ring of fire before using the blue orb to create a ring of water around the electric one. All of the rings then cascaded together around Draco causing a large amount of damage and a mild explosion while Dragoon looked even more tired. "Shit… quick, use Draco Meteor!" Draco then shrug off what damage it had taken before calling on the meteors once more. Each hit their mark on Dragoon sending her to the ground unconscious.

"Damn, that's what I get for hoping for a quick win." Nathen said as he recalled Dragoon. "_You did great, Karina and Zane would've been proud._"

"You did great Draco," Soren said as Draco glided back behind him. "So now I have my first win, but I can still lose this." As Soren said this, his Rhyperior walked out to the field.

"Yes you can, but you may have your win because this is the first time I've used this Pokémon. It's time for battle Magma!" Nathen said as he threw out a Poke Ball letting out his recently captured Magmole. "Now, let us begin."

"Right, Titan, use Megahorn!" Soren said as his Drill Pokémon charged at Magmole with its horn ready.

"Defend with Iron Shield and then use Magma Claw," Nathen said as Magmole lifted its left arm as it glowed a faint grey and blocked the horn before slash across Titan with glowing red hot claws leaving three bright red slashes across Titan's chest.

"Damn, use Blizzard!" Soren called out as his Pokémon released a powerful burst of frozen winds.

"Fire Burst," Nathen said calmly as Magmole let out a burst of fire countering the frozen winds before engulfing Titan in a small fire.

"Now, use Takedown and then Rock Wrecker!" Soren called as Titan rammed into Magmole before picking up a huge rock and smashing it on Magmole.

"_Magmole's an old Pokémon… it's already looking tired… I need to end this quickly…_ use Magma Burst!" Nathen called out as Magmole caused a massive pillar of magma to shoot up from the ground underneath Titan before receding showing Titan covered in burns. Magmole then staggered a bit before falling to the ground exhausted. "Magmole's done Soren, this round goes to you, we're tied at 2 wins each, and the next battle decides it." Nathen then recalled his Magmole.

"Alright, I guess it's time for my Ace then," Soren said as the Volcarona replaced Titan who limped off the field. "Are you ready Nova?" Soren got a nod off the Volcarona as she prepared for battle.

"Alright then Shadow it's time for combat," Nathen said as he threw out a Poke Ball letting out his Zoroark. "This Zoroark is one of my absolute strongest Pokémon. Your chances of winning against him are slim."

"That makes this battle all the sweeter!" Soren said with a chuckle. "Whoever wins this battle, wins the whole thing!"

"Right," Nathen said as his Zoroark got ready. "Now, let's begin,"

_The end of the champ's battle gets underway; now, let's go take a moment to look in on Blue in Miracle City_

_(Miracle City – Pokémon Center – 4:30 PM)_

Within the small room, Blue lays on the bed asleep while covered in various bandages, lying across from her was girl who had found and helped her, asleep just as the injured girl had been. But it wasn't much longer before Blue awoke.

"Ugh… wh-what happened…?" Blue muttered to herself as she pulled herself up while cringing from her injuries. "W-wait… Crys!" Giving several sharp quick looks around trying to find he friend, it took a brief moment for to Blue figure out where she was, but then she remembered what she must do.

"_Look for a man named Nathen Pierce and pass this on: We have someone close to him, and if he wants to see her safe then he had better come to the Reaper building here in Miracle city, do you understand?"_

"_Fine… just don't hurt Crys…" Blue coughed as she tried to keep from passing out._

"_Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," the lead snickered. "But as a warning, if you tell anyone, especially the police, about what we've told you, then you have my word that I'll kill your friend myself."_

"_Nathen… where should I even start looking…?_" Letting out a sigh Blue laid back on the bed as the girl across from her awoke.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good" The woman said as she sat up on the bed.

"Were you the one that brought me here?" Blue asked as she looked over at the girl.

"Yes, I am Sakura Stone," Sakura said introducing herself. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Peachy… oh and I'm Blue," Blue said with a soft sigh.

"You don't look depressed, just sore…" Sakura said.

"No, my name, it's Blue," Blue said branding a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what a cute name." Sakura said as she stood up. "Can you stand?"

"I can try" Blue said as she pushed herself up to stand cringing and groaning the whole way. "It hurts like a fucker, but I can stand…"

"You should probably stay here and rest," Sakura said as she helped Blue keep stable.

"No I'm fine… I need to find someone…" Blue said with a sigh as she pushed herself to gather her things.

"I could help you." Sakura said calmly.

"No… I'll be fine… I can do it myself…" Blue said with a sigh.

"Please, let me help, you're still hurt, I can help you as you need it, alright?" Sakura said as she helped Blue when she nearly fell after missing a step.

"Alright… do you know where Night Fall Village is?" Blue asked.

"South of here, why do you ask?" Sakura said.

"That's where I need to start looking." Blue said as she grabbed her bag.

"Alright well, I guess I can guide you there, though it'll be a few days before we get there." Sakura said as she gathered her things.

"_I hope I run into Nathen soon then…_" Blue muttered with a sigh as the two walked out of the room and then out of the Pokémon Center. It wasn't long before the two girls made their way to Night Fall Village, Sakura leading the way and Blue resting on her Blastoise's back for support as her followed Sakura.

With the search for the author beginning, lets take a look back into the battle as it gets into the heat of it.

_(Heart Town – Park Center – 5:00 PM)_

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Nathen called out as his Zoroark evaded a Silver Wind from Soren's Volcarona Nova. Regaining his ground, Shadow returned the incoming attack with a powerful red Aura Sphere which cleaved through the Silver Wind picking up the energy and colliding hard with Nova pushing him back but leaving him mostly undamaged aside from the previous damage that came as a result of different attacks. "Not bad, he's definitely stronger than I figured."

"Same for your Zoroark, I mean one that can use Aura Sphere, that's amazing! But it won't win you this battle!" Soren said with a chuckle.

"I don't expect it too, I expect this too, Dark Torrent!" Nathen called out as the water around and underneath Zoroark began to glow a dark red before shifting up and flowing around his hand. It turned a dark violet before firing off like a Hydro Pump hitting Nova and pushing him back. "You're lucky that doesn't count as a water type move, but it does have the feel of one."

"Sneaky, but not good enough! Use Psychic!" Soren called out as Nova's eyes shined a bright blue while Shadow became cloaked in the same color while being lifted up and held in the air. "Now, use Bug Buzz!" Nova then began to vibrate its wings at a high speed causing pain to Shadow while also lowering is special defense. "Perfect, now use Fiery Dance and then end it with Heat Wave and Silver Wind!"

"Damnit! Use Aura Pulse!" Nathen called out. As Nova started to dance around in the air while being covered in a minor burning essence, Shadow forced an Aura Sphere to appear before pushing his arm up and aiming it at Nova just as he finished his dance. Finding his only moment, Shadow fired the beam hitting Nova directly, but as the cloud formed and Shadow fell to the ground, a powerful blast of hot air and a strong shining wind came flying out from the cloud hitting Shadow and throwing him back knocking him out cold. "Shadow…"

"Yes victory is mine!" Soren called out as Nova shakily flew back to him.

"Good job Shadow, get a nice long rest," Nathen said softly as he recalled Shadow. "Congrats Soren, but the battle could've gone either way, you know that right?"

"Of course, you're an excellent trainer Nathen." Soren said as he walked over to Nathen taking his hand as Gem, Nevee, and TJ walked over.

"Great battle you two!" TJ said excited.

"Thanks," Nathen and Soren said calmly.

"So Nathen, was this the appointment you had?" Gem asked.

"Actually I was just supposed to meet with Soren, the battle was extra," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Ah…" Gem said giving Nathen a look.

"Let's go find Markus and Maria." Nathen said catching the glare and hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah…" Gem said holding the look.

"I'll lead the way, I've been walking around all day, where are they?" Soren asked.

"The school…" Nathen said calmly as he walked aside this chin cupped in his hand. "_This feeling… It's similar to that of an Existence experiment… but it's different… more like a natural person…_"

"Hey, you okay Author?" TJ asked.

"Fine, Soren take Gemma, Nevee and TJ to the School, there's something that I need to look into…" Nathen said as he turned back to the group.

"Hold on! I'm going too!" Gem said walking forward.

"Go to the school Gemma," Nathen said calmly.

"And I say no! I'm going with you, besides we need to talk…" Gemma said looking a bit annoyed.

"Alright…" Nathen said calmly with a faint smile. "Soren, just guide Nevee and TJ, TJ keep Nevee under control, and Soren, if you lose them, just keep an eye out for them, there's always a chance they'll go running off."

"Will do," Soren and TJ said as Nathen and Gem disappeared.

"I didn't know he could do that," Soren said as he scratched his head. "Anyway, let's get going you two."

"Right!" Nevee and TJ said happily as they followed Soren.

While Soren guides Nevee and TJ to the school, Nathen and his partner author teleported to the forest edge.

_(Heart City – North Forest Edge – 5:10 PM)_

"What're we doing here Nate?" Gem asked as she looked around.

"Searching, you didn't get that old feeling? Like when we were kids and there was an Existence Experiment around?" Nathen asked looking to Gemma who had a bit of a scared look on her face.

"N-No… do you think Existence is h-here…?" Gemma asked with a slight stutter. Branding a soft smile Nathen walked to the girl and pulled her close in a soft hug while she returned it with a tight one.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be okay…" Nathen softly as he rubbed the girls head. "Besides, the feeling wasn't like an Existence experiment, it just held the feeling similar to it… it actually felt quite different… more like it was naturally born, not inhumanely formed…" Nathen tried to take a step back and away, but Gemma's grip just grew. Looking to the girl he noticed a small shake in her stature and a slight red on her face. "Gemma…"

"Nathen… do you remember when I was sick… back in Pokoh…?" Gemma asked giving a slight glance up at Nathen. Nathen slightly bit his lip remembering back to an event in his life he never wanted to remember.

"Yeah…"

"I… I said we couldn't be like how you and Alice were… but… sense you and Alice are apart now… and she said we should try and get together… do you think… maybe we should…?" Gemma said softly as she glanced up at Nathen. She was going to continue talking but was caught off guard when Nathen pulled her up to him and connected in a kiss, which caused the young author to flare up bright red. After parting the kiss Nathen looked to the girl who had turned a dark scarlet

"I do Gemma, It'd be great to finally build up that relationship we've had put off for several years," Nathen said calmly with a soft smile.

"Alright…" Gemma said calmly before jumping up and hugging him tightly around the neck. "I'm so happy we are."

"So am I Gemma," Nathen said as he set Gemma down. "Now, let's get to looking around, I can still feel that presence."

"Right," Gemma said taking Nathen's hand in her own maintaining a faint red on her face.

As the two began their search, they looked around the forest high and low, but they had found very little. They searched for two hours finding next to nothing.

"Damn… I guess it wasn't anything… and I've lost the signal…" Nathen said with a sigh as he looked around once more.

"It's alright Nate… besides… maybe it's for the best that we don't find them…" Gemma said as she walked over to Nathen and hugged him tightly.

Branding a soft smile, Nathen lightly rubbed Gemma's head before hugging her close. "I guess you right," Lightly rubbing Gemma's back, Nathen gave a once over around them before something shine caught his eye… a badge, but not a league badge. The badge had been shaped like an 'E'. The sight of it made Nathen grit his teeth before stepping on it to hide it. "We should get back to the school."

"Okay," Gemma said smiling as she took Nathen's hand holding it tightly. The young authoress started back to the town but lost hold of Nathen's grip. "Are you coming Nate?"

"Yeah… Just give me a second, I'm going to give this place another once over, I want to be thorough, in case there really is something here." Nathen said calmly branding a false smile.

"Alright, well don't be too long, okay?" Gemma said stepping to Nathen and standing on her tiptoes kissing his cheek. "Um… how do I get back…?"

"Just follow the path hun, it'll take you to the back of the school." Nathen said chuckling softly.

"Alright Nate, I'll see you soon." Gemma said smiling while holding a little red on her face as she walked down the path.

Once Gemma was out of sight, Nathen stepped away from the badge and picked it up. "_Why… Why are they here… of all people why did they have to be here…?_" Letting out a soft growl Nathen crushed the badge in his hand, a light orange and charcoal gray dust blowing away with the wind. "_Just when I thought we could finally be happy… They had to be here…_" Letting out a sigh Nathen shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk along the path.

Not far behind, a man in a dark orange and black was looking on at Nathen and Gemma prior through a pair of binoculars. Pulling out a headset microphone, the man connected to a distant base. "Command, this is Heart Outpost reporting, we have confirmed the presence of the Wing and Fire, I repeat, our precious little treasures are here." The man said with a snicker.

"_Good, keep on them and keep silent, our newest tech can only keep us hidden from those Aura obsessed bastards Lord for so long, if the Wing gets any hint of you back out and report back, wait 48 hours for him to lose the signal before tailing them, understand?"_ A dark voice said from the other end.

"Understood, I'll keep you posted and I'll gather any more possible samples for us to use." The man said calmly.

"_Good, now get back to it! We can't lose them!"_ The dark voice said with a commanding tone.

"Yes master Braylen." The man said as he went back into hiding after cutting the signal out.

_**As the authors returned to the group, and the rest of the gang went about their business, a dark force looms over and keeps watch, but what could the man have meant by the Fire and the Wing? Only time will give way to tell…**_


	14. Ch IX: An evening in Hearts Town

_**An update for you all! I'm sorry for it being short! I hope you all enjoy it!**  
><em>

_(Unknown Location – Secret Base – 7:30 PM August 25__th__ 2011)_

"So have we found them…?" A man asked looking over another. His hair was a light blonde that falls to his shoulders, the tips descending into a orange-fire-like colour with hints of red. His eyes are orange with a soulless look to them. His skin is pale and seems almost smoky, and he is seemingly overly muscled strongly.

"Yes we have…" The man said letting a sigh out. The man had messy, light blue hair. It was messy and spiked at the back, with straighter, longer fringe around falling around his face. Dark purple eyes, covered by glasses with black frames. Around his lower arm dark blue scales seem to form, stopping just onto his hand, the same occurs around his ankles, and neck.

"Good, we'll have them again soon…" The first man said. "Keep me posted Braylen…"

"Hold it Brett, I wanna make sure that our terms of me helping this damn team are still understood." Braylen said with anger and irritation in his voice.

"Yes they are, once we can get the union from them, and we have verified that the Wing is dead, the Fire is yours…" Brett said letting a sigh out. "_Why they put him in charge of this region is beyond me, that wolf is my project, I should be leading this mission…_"

"Good, I don't care about what Existence wants with those two, I just want my treasure." Braylen said with an evil chuckle. Turning away from Brett, Braylen looked over several monitors looking at several locations around Solace, but he focused on one where a boat had pulled in. The image showed people getting off the boat, but what caught his eye was two things, first was the image of someone that had looked like Gem but she was too different so he ignored her before looking to the second girl that caught his eye. It was a young woman about his age, and she had looked a lot like he had. An evil smile grew on his face. "_Brylee… she could be useful…_"

_A woman of knowledge to Braylen has arrived somewhere in Solace, but what is her connection? And what of Brett? Only time will tell… Now let's return to the main group._

_(Hearts Town – Pokémon Academy – 7:30 PM)_

_Within this school of a reasonable size, everyone was busy doing various things. TJ and Nevee were in the playground playing with their Pokémon and the kids that would use the playground during time away from school and recess. Cleo, Soren, Red, Yellow, Topaz, and Amethyst had made their way there and started getting refresher courses from teachers that stayed their during the later hours. The same was said for Maria and Markus though they were mainly talking with their old teacher. While everyone was busy, Nathen and Gemma had walked back into the town but Nathen was seen carrying Gemma, partly due to her jumping on him and another part because she had sprained her ankle._

"Gemma what have I told you about being more careful?" Nathen said with a sigh as he walked along the schools garden path.

"I know… but I couldn't resist…" Gemma said with a small sigh, but then she increased he grip on Nathen and nuzzled more into his neck, a content and happy smile on her face.

Letting out a sigh, Nathen put on a small smile as Gemma started playing with his hair as she had a fondness of doing. "Alright, just please Gemma, be more careful…"

"I will Nathen, don't worry~" Gemma said calmly as she nuzzled into Nathen's neck more.

"Good," Nathen said as he walked around to the front of the school seeing the Nevee and TJ playing. "Hey you two,"

"Hey Author and Authoress," TJ said as he walked over to them with Nevee on his back. "Look, we both have our girls on our backs!"

Nathen let out a small chuckle while Gemma just sulked down more and blushed bright red. "Yeah, I guess so." Nathen said calmly looking back at Gemma seeing her hide more. "So, how are things?"

"Everything's quiet and boring!" Nevee said broadcasting out in her happy and excited tone.

"Of course, is everyone else inside?" Nathen asked.

"Yup, everyone went to get a lesson or to review." TJ said calmly.

"Alright, well gather everyone up and head to the Pokémon Center, we're calling it a night and then heading out first thing in the morning," Nathen said calmly.

Gemma pushed up deciding to push herself up and look to Nathen. "Why? Wouldn't it be better to leave after a bit of the day has passed?"

"Normally yes I would, but I have this uneasy feeling, so I want to get us to Sola Town quickly." Nathen said looking over to Gemma.

"Alright…" Gemma said looking down a bit.

While Nathen started walking back to the Pokémon Center, Gemma looked around before spotting a familiar person.

The person was 5'7", with green eyes, pale skin, and waist length blond hair she had let down, and she was relatively slim. She also has a deep scar across her forehead that extends down her left cheek, which is partly covered by her hairline.

She was wearing a tank top with alternating diagonal stripes of pink and yellow that was plain on the front. The back of the tank top has a waxing crescent moon on it. A blue number "7" is superimposed over the moon. The name "SAIX" curls above the moon in sharp white font, and the words "THE LUNA DIVINER" in sharp white font curl under the moon. She was also wearing a pair of blue mid-thigh denim jean shorts, and pink and yellow slip-on shoes. A Poketech is on her left wrist. Around her neck is a silver necklace with a pendant of a rose resting on the pages of an open book. The necklace was worn under her tank top. She was wearing a leather cord lovers bracelet with a Lunar Wing attached to it.

Tapping Nathen's shoulder, Gemma pointed towards the girl. "Hey Nathen, isn't that Carmen?"

Looking in the direction of the girl, Nathen nodded and started towards her. "Yeah it is, Hey Carmen!" Nathen said calling out to the girl catching her attention.

Carmen's eyes grew, but not with the excitement of seeing an old friend, but with fear and shock as she turned away from them and started running. "_No no no no no…! I can't get close to them…!_"

"Why's she running away?" Gemma asked in confusion.

"I have no clue… I'm surprised Gabriel isn't with her…" Nathen said making sure Gemma was supported on his back while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "_Let's see… odd… I can't sense her aura clearly or the Spirisp that's supposed to be following her… I can't even pick up Gabriel's…_"

"You okay Nathen?" Gemma asked looking over Nathen's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Nathen said as a Spirisp materialized around him. "Follow that woman." Pointing out at Carmen as she went out of view the Spirisp nodded. "Stay out of sight and don't get caught." With that the Spirisp disappeared again.

"Shouldn't Carmen already have one tailing her?" Gemma asked as her Spirisp appeared in its form matching Gemma's soul and floated over her before disappearing.

"Yeah… but I can't sense it or pick it up on my systems… I want that one to follow her and keep watch on her, if she's still near and she needs help, I'll be able to give it…" Nathen said as he turned towards the Pokémon Center and started towards it again.

"Hey Nathen… that feeling you had earlier… it's been having me uneasy…" Gemma said holding Nathen tighter, burying her head against his neck. "What if Existence is here…? Wh-What if Br-Braylen and Br-Brett are here…?"

Hearing those names made Nathen tense, he could literally begin to feel his blood boil and his teeth clench together letting a small growl out. "Aside from tearing them limb from limb and making sure their deaths are slow, painful, and the worst the world will ever see… I'll protect you…"

Gemma hated this side of Nathen; she hated seeing him angry and aggressive. Whimpering and holding Nathen tighter letting small shakes out, Gemma gave a small nod. "Th-Thank y-you…"

"I love you Gemma… I'll always protect you…" Nathen said feeling Gemma's grip grow. A smile formed when he felt Gemma's lips against his neck leaving a soft kiss.

The walk to the Center was slow and quiet, when they got their and got to their room, the rest of the group had gotten there shortly after them.

_(Hearts Town – Heart Suit Hotel – Carmen's Room – 8:45 PM)_

After having taken a shower, Carmen sits on her room's bed curled up and shaking, tears falling heavily. "D-Damnit… The one p-person in th-this w-world th-that could help… and I c-can't even t-talk to h-him…" Carmen mutters to herself staring at the necklace and bracelet that lay's in her hands. "It's all m-my f-fault… b-because of m-my f-family… h-he… h-he…" Carmen then broking to more tears curling up tighter on her bed, her shakes grew before she just laid curled up tightly on the bed whimpering while looking at the large bed picturing someone laying there beside her. "G-Gabriel… p-please b-be safe…" Carmen then cried herself to sleep as she had done for the few weeks she had been in Solace.

In the corner of the room, a man stood watching her, letting out a sigh he disappeared.

_(Hearts Town – Pokémon Center – Lounge – 9:00 PM)_

"Tomorrow we're off to Sola Town…" Nathen said looking into a vial of Nevee's blood. "No really affect from my own blood… That's good…"

"Um… Nathen…?" a soft voice said from behind Nathen. Tilting his head back he looked to see Nevee looking at him with a small blush.

"Hey Strong… what brings you by~?" Nathen said putting the vial away.

"TJ and I were talking… and… we both wanna go home, but… we wanna explore Solace with you and Authoress first…" Nevee said shyly.

"Okay~" Nathen said calmly.

"Okay? What do you mean…?" Nevee asked confused.

"Okay, you two can travel with us; I don't have a means of bringing you home yet, so you can travel with us to find one."

"Thank you so much Author!" Nevee said hugging Nathen around the neck tightly smiling happily.

"You're welcome Eevee, but I kinda need to breathe…" Nathen said letting out a small grunt as Nevee let him go.

"Oops… sorry…" Nevee said smiling with a small blush.

"It's okay Nevee, is there anything else? We have an early start, so if there's nothing else then you need to get to bed." Nathen said standing.

"Um… a… a nightlight…?" Nevee said with a bright blush showing and a cute innocent smile on her face.

"Here," Nathen said calmly with a chuckle as he put a plug in nightlight in the shape of an Eevee head on her hands.

"Thank you!" Nevee said happily as she skipped her way back to her and TJ's room.

"She's practically a little girl~" Nathen said with small laugh as he walked back to his and Gem's room.

As everyone gets some rest for the next day, an old friend is arriving in the region far to the north.

_(Strike Force Military Base – City District – Docks – 2200 Hours)_

Looking out at the large city which was neighbored by various military outposts, a young girl of 12 stood smiling; she had soft violet eyes, and long scarlet red hair, she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue pair of pants that reached to her shins, a black pair of flats, and a white professor's coat, over her eyes were a pair of glasses, her hair was tied back into a pony tail, at her side was a messenger bag. Looking out at the city, her smile grew seeing a familiar face.

Her height was over six feet; she had short, messy black hair, and steel grey eyes. She had an athletic build. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, green camoe pants, black military boots, and a large dark green camoe trench coat. She stood with a smile and a salute facing the young girl.

The two stood apart from each other smiling, happy to see each other as old friends.

_**A simple and quiet evening, little to show and little to know, but with the intro of three old friends, one can wonder what lies in wait for our heroes and lies ahead in Sola Town…**_

_**I'm so sorry for it being so short, I promise that I'll have something bigger for the next one!**_


	15. Ch X: Onward to Sola Town!

**_Hello everyone! Today I now have a new update for you! And it's one that has bee well long over due! So I really do hope that everyone enjoys this update today!_**

_(Strike Force Military Base – City District – Docks – 2200 Hours) _

The young trainer standing across from the soldier gave a happy smile and did her best to give an appropriate salute. "Hello Ms. White!"

"Good evening Ms. Sire!" The military personnel said calmly. They both stood for a moment before laughing and easing from form, at least the girl did, the soldier was more of a relaxed formal form. "I'm happy that you could make it here Hope, what brings you here to Solace? Especially this base,"

"I'm happy to see you too Terra and I'm actually here on business." Hope said with a happy smile as she started digging through her bag.

"What's your business then?" Terra asked.

"I'm here based on requests from Prof. Birch to survey the lands and to learn of the Pokémon and their habitats, he wanted to come but he himself is stuck in Hoenn as Pokémon from other regions seem to be making their homes their now." Hope said with a small sigh as she found a few documents. "I'm also here on request from another Professor, Prof. Sycamore I believe…"

"Who?" Terra asked unfamiliar of the name.

"Someone from another region, he actually sent me to find Nathen." Hope said. "I went to his home in Unova, but he wasn't there, everyone said that he's disappeared, but Alice and Alexis told me he's somewhere here in Solace, so I'm supposed to find him, stick to him like glue, and also deliver this box." Hope pulled out a small brown box that was locked, on top of the box a key was sealed in place.

"It'd be nice to see the General again." Terra said calmly. "I have to get back to the base to get some rest before the morning drills. I don't know if the Pokémon Center has any available rooms at the moment, so would you like to come and stay with me for the time being?"

"That sounds wonderful Terra," Hope said calmly and happily as she picked her bags back up. "I heard this base has it's own unique Pokemon to it, do you know anything about them?"

"Hmm... I know a little about them, you're talking about our Machine Type's right?" Terra asked as she started leading Hope to the base's residential Barracks.

"Yeah, I head they're different from the four Cyber Pokemon located in Pokoh," Hope said calmly as she looked around.

"Mostly yes, the Machine types of Solace are rather unique, while mostly sentient enough that you could still find them out in the wild in civilized areas, most machine Pokemon mirror that of vehicles or humanoid robots to be specific." Terra said calmly as she led Hope into a small but decent apartment building. "As far as my knowledge goes Ms. Sire, most Machine Type Pokémon are practically man made before going sentient such as the Cyber Pokemon had, but they did it more in a way that they could be a hazard if something went wrong with them."

"I understand, I'll just have to see some for myself later on then," Hope said calmly as she followed Terra into a somewhat large room. The room itself was rather cluttered and messy, but it was still mostly organized and clean. "Is this your apartment?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the mess Hope..." Terra said calmly with a small sigh.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Terra, I'll be okay, don't worry," Hope said with a smile as she set her briefcase down before looking around the main room. "Where would my room be?"

"Your room is the one right next to my own Ms. Sire," Terra said calmly. "Do enjoy your night tonight and do get some rest, I'll try and see if I can figure a place for you to start looking before I sleep."

"Okay, just don't stay up to late on my part Terra, you have training in the morning," Hope said with a small yawn as she walked over to her room.

Through the few hours that were in the start of the night before it got severely late, Hope got herself situated in. Before bed she was reviewing some notes.

Hope was sitting at the desk with her hair tied up in a messy and somewhat sloppy ponytail, she was wearing a white tank top and a black pair of yoga pants. While looking over her notes on various Pokemon for the region she chewed on the frames of her glasses and eyed the PokeBall that Prof. Sycamore left for her as a gift for running his errand.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is...? Probably a Kalos region one," Hope said calmly as she gently touched the ball and rolled it around a bit. Preparing to open it she giggled when she heard her Eevaleon behind her let out yawn before curling up tighter in her sleep. "Yeah, I should get to sleep Eve," Shrugging off the work she had left to do, Hope stood and stretched her body out before going to the bed and getting under the covers. In the calm quiet moments of the night Hope slowly drifted off to sleep with the rest of Solace.

_(Hearts Town - Pokemon Center - Nathen and Gemma's room - 02:00 Hours)_

Late into the hours of the night our young authors, they both rest and sleep easy, Gemma having not been able to ease her fears had crawled into bed with Nathen and nuzzled up to him while he remained in his own sleep.

Though, it wouldn't be long before he woke up. In a sudden instant he practically shot up out of the bed panting hard and covered in a heavy cold sweat.

"Th-That dream again... wh-why is it so c-clouded...? Why c-can I n-never see it properly...? Why d-does it t-terrify m-me so much...?" Nathen whispered to himself as he wiped the sweat from his head. He was momentarily started when he felt Gemma cling tighter to him. "Oh Gemma..." Smiling softly Nathen gently rubbed her head before easing from her hold and slipping her stuffed Embolf into her hold.

Stretching out Nathen walked towards the door leading to the small balcony that was attached the their room, next to the door was a coat rack that held his and Gemma's coats. Dangling from the young authoress's coat was a small silver chain. "She still has it... I thought... No... she'd never want to lose this..." Whispering to himself Nathen gently pulled on the chain which pulled a small silver pocket watch out, one one side was a clockwork diagram while on the casing lid was a Celtic trinity symbol and design. Walking out onto the balcony holding the watch Nathen gently rubbed over the cover and lightly touched the button wanting to open it.

For a small while Nathen stood their watch in hand, occasionally he'd look back to see Gemma still asleep. Finally taking a deep breath, Nathen used his aura to gently open the watch. Inside the watch worked normally, but in the lid casing was a picture of a young woman holding a small baby girl. The woman had features that greatly mirrored Gemma's during the temporal distortion, and the baby held features similar to that of Nathen's and Gemma's, her hair was mix of Gemma's sandy brown and with Nathen blue as near main color, her eyes red just as were the woman's.

"Precious little Rose..." Nathen said with a small sigh as a few tears fall.

"N-Nathen...?" Gemma said softly as she sat up looking around.

Spooked hearing Gemma, Nathen quickly shut the watch using his aura to restore the special seal on the watch before stepping back in while subtling slipping the watch back into his fellow author's coat pocket. "Hey Gemma..."

"Why'd you go...?" Gemma asked softly as she stood from bed and walked to Nathen wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Gemma... I couldn't sleep so I got some air..." Nathen said with a small smile as he held Gemma to him.

"Oh..." Gemma said through a soft yawn as she dosed off in Nathen's arms.

"Oh Gemma..." Nathen said with a calm and soft sigh while brandishing a smile as picked the young girl up before laying her onto the bed alongside him. His smile maintained as he felt his fellow author and partner in this story nuzzle closer to him. "Sweet dreams Gemma... I just hope I don't have that dream again..." Gently kissing Gemma's hair the young Auracian slowly drifted back off to sleep hoping for a sound and calm one through the night.

_(Hearts Town - Pokemon Center Lobby - 8:00 AM)_

"Why are we constantly up so early...?" Markus sighed letting out a loud yawn. "It's not like Sola Town's going anywhere... we could sleep in if we wanted too..."

"But then where would the fun be?" Soren said giving a chuckle as he looked around before taking in a deep breath. "Getting an early start is always best whenever you're on a journey, you can catch more of the worlds wonders this way."

"Wise words from the EX-Champion of ANOVA himself," Nathen said calmly as he studied a map of the Solace Region area.

"You'll never let that go will you?" Soren asked letting out a sigh.

"So long as Holly's the Champion of Unova, no, now let's be on our way to Sola Town, it should be too long before we're back there," Nathen said calmly as the PA system went off.

Nathen Pierce, there's a call for you in the Video Phone Booth 1, I repeat, Nathen Pierce, you have a call waiting in Video Phone Booth 1.

"Now who could be calling you? I thought very few knew where you were..." Gemma said as she started to think. Nathen just shrugged as he walked towards the Video Phones. Gemma took a moment to look among the group who all started to talk. When she came to Nevee and TJ, a sudden and powerful cold chill suddenly shot straight up her spine. "Okay that was bad...! I never get that feeling unless something really bad is about to happen, something really bad has happened, or someone's after me... There aren't many known threats here... Not yet at least... so what in the name, of Arceus put this feeling in my spine and system...?"

-with Nathen-

"Booth 1, now let's see who's calling." Nathen said calmly as he stepped into the booth. When Nathen picked up the receiver the screen turned on to show Hope on the other end. "Ah, the young Sire, how are you doing on this fine day? The call says you're calling from the military base here in Solace, what brings you there?"

"It's nice to see you too Nathen, I'm doing well, I actually just got here last night, and I'm here on business for Prof. Birch and Prof. Sycamore." Hope said brandishing her usual uplifting smile.

"Sycamore? The Kalos Professor? I thought I helped him back in Pokoh," Nathen said calmly thinking for a moment.

"Well it turns out he wants a bit more help with that research, and he wants you to study the Pokemon of Solace to see if there's any potential Mega Evolution based research that can be gathered there." Hope said going over a note that Prof. Sycamore left for her to give to Nathen.

"I see... well it was interesting going over the Mega data, and I feel like I only barely scratched the surface of that information... so I guess it couldn't hurt, I take it you have my Mega items?" Nathen asked thinking back to his research.

"I guess so, the box I have is locked and I have no clue what could be inside of it..." Hope said with a sigh. "Anyway, are you heading up North towards the base?"

"That I am, I should be there in a few days, maybe a week or so depending on how everything goes getting between here and there, are you gonna wait there and do some Pokemon studies?" Nathen asked.

"Actually I'm gonna be heading south towards you, I figured I'd study along the way there." Hope said calmly.

"Ah, I see, well then I guess we'll be crossing paths at some point, will you be joining our journey?" Nathen asked already knowing her answer.

"Could I?!" Hope asked with an enthusiastic tone.

"Of course, it wouldn't really be a journey without at least a Sire coming along," Nathen said with a chuckle.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hope asked with a pout.

"Just an inside joke between me and your brother, we'd love to have you with us," Nathen said with a laugh.

"Thanks Nathen," Hope said with a giggle. "Do you still have your cell?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I do, I just haven't reactivated it yet," Nathen said calmly as he set his cell on his arm mounted PokeDex and synced the two together. Puling a bud from the bottom of the device he placed it on his ear as it wrapped around before forming a holo-screen over the eye next to it. "All set," Nathen then ended the call before resending it out. When Hope picked up her image appeared on the screen attached to his arm while she got the full proper view. "How's that?"

"Great," Hope said happily. "How about I call you whenever I have questions or I need help?"

"Sounds good," Nathen said. "Are you going to be going as anything other than a researcher here?"

"I might think about it..." Hope said as she started to think. "What about you?"

"Basic as a Gym Challenger, going solid as a researcher though," Nathen said.

"Ah, so could we work together as researchers then?" Hope asked happily.

"Of course, when we meet we'll go over our notes, and at every Pokemon Center when we can we'll discuss important topics," Nathen said calmly before checking the appearing holo-screen. "I need to be heading out, you get yourself ready then start off for the south path."

"Okay, I'll let Terra know then I'll be on my way there." Hope said before waving goodbye as the screen cut out.

When turned from the booth he was surprised to see Gemma standing behind him. "Hey there tiny, wasn't expecting you there,"

"Markus was getting annoying and don't start that, I'm already getting enough of that from the jerk, I barely tolerate it from you," Gemma said with a pout before letting out a sigh and branding a smile. "Who were you talking with?"

"Hope, she's here in Solace on an errand from Prof. Sycamore in the Kalos Regios." Nathen said calmly. "Do you remember back in Pokoh when I was helping in the Mega Evolution research?"

"Yeah, your Pokemon were able to evolve further for a small time anyway," Gemma said calmly as she started thinking.

"Yeah, well he wants me to help again, so Hope's delivering my things to me, and then she'll be joining along on our journey," Nathen said calmly as e walked with Gemma to the rest of the group. "Alright everyone, let's get going for Sola Town, we don't have long to get there."

"About time," Markus said with a sigh. "If we follow the main route straight to Sola town instead of getting side tracked, we'll be there in no time at all."

"My aren't you optimistic for once," Red said with a chuckle as he looked to his Pikachu.

"I'm just happy to finally be back on the road, I hate sitting around doing nothing," Markus said with a sigh as he and the others left the center.

"Markus..." Maria said with a sigh while giggling silently. "Same old Markus, but that's how I prefer him,"

"I heard that," Gemma said softly whispering to Maria from behind.

Hearing Gemma made Maria flare up red and squeak causing the both of them to fall behind. "M-Ms. Ashmore..."

"Just Gemma Maria, and it's okay, you like him right?" Gemma asked calmly.

"I... We've practically been siblings... but..." Maria said calmly as she redden much more.

"It's okay Maria, I'll keep your secret, but believe me when I tell you this..." Gemma said calmly as she looked to Nathen who was going at with Soren again. "You don't want to wait... I almost lost my chance because I waited... I don't want that to happen for you..."

"O-Okay..." Maria said shyly.

The two quickly caught up when they saw that they were really falling behind.

Later within a small clearing lunch had come to start and everyone decided to take their time to relax. Markus had taken some time to rest and be off on his own even though Maria was close by. Nevee and TJ were off running around having their own fun. Soren and Nathen were taking some time to rest and recap on their pasts as Pokemon Trainers and Champions. Red, Yellow, Topaz, and Amethyst were all talk about what they had been doing prior to when they had all met. And Cleo was talking a small walk along the paths near the clearing.

_(Forest path - 12:30 PM)_

"It's nice being able to see the world more, but I miss my shop..." Cleo said calmly before letting out a sigh. "I suppose I'll stay there for a time than catch up whenever I could."

As Cleo walked along, she slowly started to hear thing moving around there. "Who's there...?"

From the shrubs and the forest foliage, the woman known as Sakura Stone came out with Blue not far behind being supported by her Blastoise.

"Who are you...?" Cleo asked in a calm but defensive form.

"My name is Sakura Stone, and this is Blue and her Blastoise, we're trying to find someone named Nathen, have you met anyone by that name of late?" Sakura asked calmly looking to Blue who was asleep and resting on her Blastoise's shell.

"Why do you want to see Nathen...?" Cleo asked. "And it's Pierce that you're looking for right...?"

"Yeah...could you lead us to see him...?" Blue asked through a yawn as she pushed herself up by her Shellfish Pokemon's cannons.

"You still didn't answer my other question..." Cleo said softly. "I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble, I just want to look out for my friends..."

"I understand..." Blue said through a sigh. "I have a message for him..."

"Okay..." Cleo said calmly. "Follow me," Cleo then turned from the path that she had followed and led the two back the way she came.

_(Clearing - 1:00 PM)_

"What's keeping Cleo?" TJ asked. "I'm getting worried,"

"I'm here, sorry for the worry," Cleo said calmly as she walked forward with Sakura, Blue's Blastoise Turtley, and Blue herself though she was hidden by the Pokemon.

"That Blastoise... it looks a lot like Blue's..." Red said calmly to himself.

"Who're your friends?" Nathen asked calmly.

"This is Sakura, and the girl behind the Blastoise is..." Cleo said and started before being cut off.

"Blue is that you...?" Red asked as he caught sight of the girl behind the large Pokemon.

"Hey there, wasn't expecting to see any of you..." Blue said calmly with a soft smile.

"It's been a long time, and I am sorry for cutting you off Cleo..." Red said.

"It's alright, it does make it easier to introduce everyone." Cleo said branding a soft smile. "Oh, and Nathen, these two had a message for you,"

"Do they now?" Nathen said looking to the two.

"Well... more I do..." Blue said through a sigh. "A message from some people in Miracle City... 'We have someone important to you... and if you want to see her safe, then come to the Reaper Building in Miracle City...'"

Hearing the Reaper building sent a sharp chill up both Gemma and Nathen's spines. The name Reaper had a history with the both of them in their past, but Nathen instantly knew what it had meant. TUA was staking a serious claim.

"Seeing as how it came from you Blue... It's Crys isn't it...?" Nathen said with a sigh. Hearing Crys made Blue lock up but surprised Topaz, Amethyst, Red, and Yellow.

"Blue what happened to Crys...?" Red asked. "Where are all the others?"

"It was just the both of us... I... I can't..." Blue said softly biting her lip gently.

"It's alright Blue, I understand, don't worry about it, we'll be at Miracle City in a time, they want me and they know if they hurt Crys at all they'll lose any bargaining chip they may have..." Nathen said with a sigh. "Alright everyone, pack up, we're going for Sola Town, we'll only be a day, we're a few days away from Miracle City and we need to hurry, speaking of that, how did you get here so soon?"

"I'm a Psychic Trainer, I used my Pokemon to help a bit." Sakura said calmly.

"Makes sense, either way, we need to be going now." Nathen said calmly as everyone started packing everything up again.

Hanging back down the path after everyone started travelling again, Nathen took the time to talk with Gemma. The whole of the group was mainly Maria, Markus, Soren, and Cleo all talking while Blue caught up with her friends. Sakura kept mostly to herself till she could find her way back to the path she wanted to follow, and off ahead, Nevee and TJ were play.

"Reaper... I never thought I'd hear that name again aside from having Grim involved with it..." Gemma said with a sigh as she rubbed her head a flood of memories returning.

"I know what you mean... those TUA sympathizers are bad news... I had no clue they had a branch in Solace... we best be careful..." Nathen said calmly. "TUA has a hub here but it's not heavy here in Solace... so they may be out sourcing it to others... Gemma in Miracle City I want you to stay with me at all times, I'll have us linked with an aura tether, that way I'll always know where you are..."

"Why so many precautions...? I know that you're protective but..." Gemma said calmly becoming a little worried.

"I'm sorry it's just... I have a sick feeling in my gut..." Nathen said with a sigh. He reddened a bit feeling Gemma hug him, but smiled and held her. "I'll protect you, I promised you that."

"I know, but sometimes you worry me... Please don't just look out for me, but take care of yourself too..." Gemma said softly as she looked up at Nathen. She flared bright red when he lightly kissed her.

"I will Gemma, I promise, let's catch up with the others." Nathen said as he picked Gemma up and put him up on his back. His smile grew when he felt Gemma tighten her grip and nuzzle into his back.

"Onward my loyal trusty Arcanine," Gemma said with a giggle.

Nathen sighed inwardly but smiled and started off towards the rest of the group.

Everyone is now together and on to Sola Town with eyes set on rescuing Crys from the Reaper Building in Miracle City. Our heroes have a long way ahead of them before they can get there, but what of the captive that they're looking to save.

_(Miracle City - Reaper Building Hidden Floors - 1:10 PM)_

"Sir, we have a confirmation that the girl delivered the message, they're on route, but it may take time..." a man said after turning from a monitor. The man had a silver O on his shirt.

"Good, I'll pass everything on to our supervisors..." a man said with a sigh. "We own this building... why do we have to listen to those Monoko freaks?"

The man walked out and off away. As he walked the halls he soon came to another room. Inside were several monitors showing images all over Solace. A few were trained on the girl named Brylee, and our heroes. Sitting at the desk was Braylen himself.

"What do you want?" Braylen asked through a sigh.

"We just have a confirm that our message was delivered, they should all be here in a few days time," The man said calmly.

A crooked and evil smile crept across Braylen's face as he looked at a monitor showing Crys captive in a small cell.

"Good, keep this little detail from Brett for now, I'll inform him later," Braylen said calmly.

"Understood," the man said as he turned and left.

"Good... that precious little fire, she belongs to me, I'll finally have her all to myself!" Braylen snickered and sneered as he went back to his job.

**_An unseen force of destruction is taking it's hold on land of Solace, as our heroes travel the region, only time will tell as to when our heroes will cross paths with these forces... _**

**_There you have it everyone! I do hope that you all enjoyed this update, and that you'll continue to read, review, and no matter what enjoy the story! I'll work my hardest to get everything updated!_**


End file.
